Even a Rose Can Cry
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: It all starts the night Emmett and Rosalie visit Tennessee again, the place where Emmett had been mauled by a bear. It begins when something mysterious happens to Emmett. Something that changes the lives of the Cullens. Is there a way back? PostxBD.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_When the one you love the most in the world is hurt, then there's nothing else left for you than hoping that he will be all right.  
__Sometimes your prayers are questioned, sometimes your hopes come true.  
But as long as my prayers are not questioned and my hopes are not coming true, then there is nothing left then waiting._

_Looking in his eyes makes me feel horrible. Knowing that even a touch can cause danger. Knowing that with one touch I can break him.  
I don't care if there's no way out, I am going to fight for his change back. Even if it would cause me a lot of pain.  
Letting him be like this while it hurts him… while it hurts our family… while it hurts me... Never. Because even a rose can cry._


	2. The beginning of a nightmare

**Hello everyone! After I finally finished my story: _When The Rain Fell Down_ I decided to write a new story. About... Emmett and Rosalie of course! ;D  
**

**Story name: Even a Rose Can Cry**

**Author: Twilightlovarr**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: it's unbetaed so be warned**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Main characters: Emmett and Rosalie**

**Summary: ****It all starts the day Rosalie and Emmett go back to Tennessee to visit the place where Emmett had been mauled by a bear. A strange thing happens to Emmett. Something that the Cullens would've never expected. It's the beginning of something strange. And the worst part is, there might be no way back. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter one: the beginning of a nightmare

'This is it,' I whispered. Emmett and I were walking hand-in-hand through the woods of Tennessee. The place where I had found Emmett decades ago. We both looked at the place where Emmett had been attacked. I knew this must be hard for him, but he wanted to go back to Tennessee, because it was his vampire birthday and he wanted to go back to the place where it had all started. Exactly eighty years ago Emmett was turned into a vampire, he was twenty then. So Emmett was now exactly a century old. It made it kind of special.

Emmett let go of my hand and walked to a big tree. 'It was here,' Emmett whispered softly. He caressed the tree gently. 'It changed here a lot in hundredth years,' Emmett laughed a humorless. He looked down at the ground. 'It's so odd that this is the place where my life has changed,' Emmett bit at his bottom lip.

I wanted to go to him and comfort him but I knew he wanted to do this alone. Emmett looked up at the moon, it was full moon today. The moon shined on Emmett and made his skin sparkle. It was quiet for a moment. Then something happened I will never forget.

Suddenly Emmett gasped and light started to beam from his body. I gasped as my hands covered my mouth. Emmett spread his arms and light beamed from his fingertips. Emmett's face shot to the sky and he screamed while another beam of light was shot from his mouth. There were rays of light coming from all parts of his body. He was even brighter than the sun. Emmett kept screaming from pain when I realized that I was standing, frozen and in shock. I had to do something.

'Emmett!' I shrieked while I ran to him. Suddenly vampire speed seemed so... _slow_. It was like I ran miles and miles but didn't came any closer. Finally I reached him, when I realized that the light had stopped. 'Emmett!' I sobbed. He laid move less on the ground. I slapped his face lightly. What happened? Vampires weren't able to faint or be onconscious for that matter. 'Emmett!' I sobbed harder now. 'Emmett, stop it. This is _not_ funny!'

Emmett still didn't move. His eyes were closed.

'Emmett?' I realized that he was still laying lifeless on the ground. I scooped him up in my arms and started to run to get to Carlisle. It was like eighty years ago, when the same thing had happened and Emmett had been mauled by a bear. This time something else happened and I didn't know what. I kept crying and calling Emmett's name while I flew through the trees.

The trip was an endless nightmare. Every time I looked at Emmett he seemed so weak. The last time I saw him so weak was when he was still human and he had been attacked by a bear. It was my only memory of him being human. Covered in blood. But I couldn't understand what just had happened. Let's check everything first. Emmett wanted to go to the place his life had changed, then he looked up at the moon, then suddenly light splashed of him and last but not least he fell on the ground. Eyes closed; not moving. I never thought that vampires could get sick or something. I had to get to Carlisle.

I ran hours to get home. I never ran so fast. Ever. I didn't think that I could even run that fast. I was even faster than Edward, and he was the fastest. I rushed into the house and kept screaming for help and for Carlisle.

'Rosalie wha...' Esme didn't finish her sentence and shrieked when she saw Emmett, lifeless in my arms. I started to cry harder. I tried to explain her things but I couldn't. I kept sobbing. 'Alice! Jasper! Edward! Bella! Carlisle!' Esme yelled their names frustrated. I saw everyone coming. I saw Jacob, Seth and Renesmee too.

'What happe...' Jasper spoke but he gasped when he saw Emmett in my arms. 'Rosalie! What happened?' Jasper rushed at my side to look at Emmett.

'Lay him on your bed!' Carlisle ordered immediately when he saw Emmett in my arms. 'Rosalie, what happened? Explain me everything,' Carlisle said when we all rushed into mine and Emmett's bedroom.

I laid Emmett on our bed and grabbed his hand when I started to explain what had happened. 'Emmett was... was standing o... on the place wh... where he had been mauled b... by a bear. H... he looked a... at the moon and suddenly light spl... splashed from him. H... He screamed and yelled and w... when I reached him he was already on... on the ground. M... m... move less,' I faltered. 'Carl... Carlisle help him!' I begged him frustrated. 'Please Carlisle, what happened?'

'Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice stay here. The rest go out of the room,' Carlisle ordered. The rest left quietly out of the room, not knowing what they had to say or do. 'Edward, search into his mind. Alice, you search into his future. Jasper,' Carlisle looked at Jasper. 'What is he feeling?'

Jasper swallowed and closed his eyes. 'Pain,' he whispered. 'A lot of pain. Li... like his transformation in 1935,' I sobbed at Jasper's words. My Emmett was in pain and there was nothing I could do. Jasper placed his hand on Emmett's forehead. 'I'm trying to calm him down but it isn't working,' Jasper whispered confused.

'Bella, please, shield Emmett. Maybe it's a unknown vampire who is using his or her gift on Emmett,' Carlisle said to Bella who nodded. That cleared me up a bit. A big chance that a vampire was trying to hurt my Emmett. I watched as Bella shielded Emmett.

'No, the pain isn't going away. It isn't helping,' my hope faded when Jasper spoke those sad words.

'Alice, what do you see?' Carlisle asked Alice. 'Didn't you see this coming?' he added. I looked Alice straight in the eye. She must have seen this coming. Why didn't she warn us?

Alice shook her head. 'I... I didn't see this coming,' she whispered sadly. 'I didn't see it Carlisle. I really didn't,' Alice sobbed.

'Alice, honey, it's okay,' Jasper reassured her. 'Please, we need you. It's okay, it already happened. Try to search in Emmett's future now. Okay?'

Alice nodded and her face went blank. What meant one thing: she had a vision. A few seconds later she opened her eyes again. She placed her hands on her mouth. 'I can't see,' she whispered while she started dry sobbing. 'I _can't_ see!'

'Alice it's okay,' Jasper tried to comfort his wife while Carlisle turned to Edward.

'What is he thinking?' he asked his eldest son who was shaking his head frustrated.

'I don't know,' Edward murmured frustrated.

That's when I lost it.

'What do you mean "I don't know?"' I yelled. 'You're a freaking mind reader. _READ_ his _MIND_!' I screamed. 'You always read our minds why can't you read his?' I laid my head on Emmett's chest. 'Emmett, please!' I cried. If I were human, my eyes would've been red from crying and tears would've been running down my face. 'Emmett wake up!'

'Rose,' Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder. 'You aren't helping Emmett with this. I'm sorry but you have to leave the room so I can do some tests.'

I wanted to argue but Esme came into the room. Obviously she had heard what her husband had said. She wrapped one arm around my shoulders as she lead me out of the room. I wanted to go back and hold Emmett's hand but my body was shaking as crazy and every step was making it even more worse. Something like this had never happened before, what if I was too late?

'Oh Rose,' Esme hugged me tightly while I was sobbing in her arms. We walked slowly downstairs where I saw Jacob, Seth and Renesmee sitting on the couch. Renesmee was sobbing in Jacob arms. She looked up at me. Tears were running down her beautiful face. She cried harder when she saw me and buried her head into Jacob's chest.

'R... Rosalie,' Jacob murmured. 'Is he all right?' he already knew the answer but I'm sure he felt like he had to ask. I just shook my head and sat down on the couch. I placed my face in my hands. I knew that if Emmett wouldn't make it, if he would... I couldn't even finish that thought. I knew I would be broken. I knew I couldn't live without him. But there was no time to think about that now. Emmett was going to be all right. Yes, he was going to be all right. He was a vampire for Carlisle's sake.

I kept replying that thought in my head. He's going to be all right. He's going to be all right. He's going to be all right. But the longer I kept replying it, the more it started to sound ridiculous. He was a vampire and vampires couldn't get sick or something. And at that moment, at that crazy, sad moment, I realized that something was wrong with Emmett. Something bad.

And it was just the beginning.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter. ;D I hope you guys liked it!  
Of course, I'm going to try and make chapters longer than this one. ;D**

**Thank you.**


	3. Frustration

Chapter two: frustration

Seconds, minutes, hours, _days_ I sat next to Emmett, holding his hand, wishing and praying every minute the same thing over and over again: that he will be all right. But nothing happened. I cried, screamed and yelled of frustration. Sometimes I sat for hours, just sobbing his name. Carlisle did a few tests, but he still didn't know what had happened with his son. Edward and Alice kept searching but no results were found. They only knew that he still was alive, he was there somewhere. Jasper left because he couldn't bare the pain coming from Emmett. Poor Jasper didn't had to bare only Emmett's pain, but ours too. Mine was by far the worst, he had already admitted that. Bella tried a few times to shield Emmett from the pain, but she didn't succeed.

Nobody was the same anymore. Alice was only sobbing that it was her fault she didn't see it coming. Edward was worse, he was just searching into Emmett's mind. Esme was crying and scared that she would lose one of her sons. Carlisle felt guilty that he couldn't find out what was wrong with my Emmett. Bella was same as Edward, bad. Emmett was always making fun of her, but we all knew that deep inside her she loved it. After all he was the big brother she had always wanted. Renesmee was afraid that she would lose her favorite uncle. The poor girl had to see us cry and yell all the time. I had compassion for her. Mutt (Jacob) was trying to comfort Renesmee. Seth and Leah just left. Leah had said: _"We come back when you guys are in a better mood!"_ I was furious at her for making that comment. Jasper and Edward had to hold me down so I wouldn't attack her. But, we also knew that they felt pity for us.

I kept asking myself what had happened that day in the woods. I mean, Emmett gave light? How can somebody - including vampires - give _light_? Why didn't I ran earlier to Emmett? I knew blaming myself for this was stupid and it wasn't helping Emmett either, but I couldn't help it. I felt so miserable. My other half was in pain. I didn't feel like a whole anymore, more likeempty.

'Wake up, please,' it was the third day and Emmett was still unconscious. It was a weird thought. A _vampire_ being _unconscious._ The worst part was that it had never happened before. Even Carlisle, who lived for _centuries_, didn't know how to make Emmett better. How to _wake him up_. Did he never find a book about it during all those centuries? Something like: "_How can I cure a vampire after he gave light in the woods and fell unconscious on the ground?"_

'Emmett, I beg you for the millionth time, don't leave me,' I sobbed. I picked up his hand to kiss it. 'I love you,' I whispered against his hand. 'I love you more than the world itself, isn't that reason enough to wake up?' I pleaded him.

The door flew open and Carlisle walked in. 'Rose, I'm sorry, but you need to go. I want to some more tests if you don't mind,' I wanted to stay but it was about Emmett's healthy. I sighed and wanted to walk away but Carlisle grabbed my wrist. 'Rosalie, I promise you. Emmett will survive,' he said to me. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Carlisle let go of my wrist and I walked downstairs.

'And?' Renesmee and Bella asked at the same time. They looked at each other and I saw them sharing a small smile. I just shook my head and sat down on the couch.

'He's going to be okay, Rosalie,' I frowned at the person next to me. I didn't see him, to be honest. 'I know that we never had a good connection with each other, but I know how much you two love each other. If it was you lying in there,' Jacob sighed. 'I would have said the same thing to Emmett,' he said quietly.

'Thank you, Jacob,' I answered him quietly. I hated to admit, but I had respect for Jacob. He and Bella became friends in the period my family and I had left. He was the one who let her smile and who tried everything to pull her out of her depression. And suddenly we were back and Bella chose Edward immediately over him. One of his "enemies". After that Bella had a daughter and she became one of us. I think it was a painful time for him. I guess that Renesmee made everything good. I had a thought about me being depressed like Bella was, I tried to push that thought away. Of course, with no success. I wanted to smile but I couldn't. Like I couldn't smile without Emmett.

After an half hour Carlisle came back. I looked hopefully at him but my hope faded when he shook his head. I sighed and walked to mine and Emmett's bedroom. I took Emmett's hand in mine and started to pray and wish again. I sat there for a few minutes when someone entered the room. I didn't even take the effort to look who it was. I guess it was Edward, who read my mind. Or Alice to tell me that she suddenly had a vision of Emmett, dead. I shivered at that thought.

'Three days in a row,' Jasper said sadly. I looked surprised up at him. I hadn't seen him coming back. 'Yeah, I came back,' Jasper stumbled. 'You need me and I need you,' I nodded and looked back at Emmett. Jasper closed his eyes and placed one hand on Emmett's head. 'I can't make the pain less,' he said. 'I'm trying Rose.'

I didn't reply. It was quiet for a few minutes. '

The pain is getting less,' Jasper suddenly said surprised. I looked up at him.

'What do you mean?' I asked him surprised. Hoping with every cell in my body that he wasn't wrong. Emmett had to suffer three days of terrible pain, it was about time that it was getting less. I squeezed Emmett's hand after kissing it lightly.

'I don't know,' Jasper's eyes were still closed. 'I still feel a horrible pain, but not as much as before,' Jasper opened his eyes and walked over to the door. He opened it and shouted: 'Carlisle, Edward!' he walked back with them following him.

'What is it Jasper?' Carlisle asked immediately. He walked over to Emmett.

'The pain is getting less,' Jasper answered his father. 'It's still worse,' he added. 'But not as much as yesterday or the day before yesterday. I'm still trying to calm him down or to make the pain less, but it isn't working,' Jasper sighed frustrated.

'Okay, thank you, son,' Carlisle said to Jasper. 'Edward, can you read his mind?' he turned to Edward. 'I know you couldn't before, but maybe because the pain is getting less...' Carlisle couldn't finish his sentence because Edward interrupted him.

'Yes and no,' Edward said quietly. Yes and no? What the fuck did he mean? It's or a yes or a no! Yes, I was getting pissed off, this whole situation was so frustrating. 'I can't understand it too, Rosalie,' Edward said. 'I hear him scream and then nothing, like before. Then I hear him scream again and then nothing,' Edward brushed his fingers frustrated through his messy, bronze hair.

'Screaming?' I swallowed, trying to hold a dry sob. With no success. 'Why is he screaming?' I sobbed. 'What is wrong with my Emmett?' I cried. I crossed my arms at the bed and laid my head on them. 'Come back to me, Emmett,' I pleaded. 'Please, we need you. _I_ need you.

'Wait a second...' Carlisle said quietly. Suddenly he turned towards the door. 'Alice, come please,' he said. Alice was within a second in the room. 'I guess you already heard what Edward said.'

Alice nodded slowly.

'Well, if Edward can read his mind, maybe you have flashes of his future,' Carlisle suggested.

Carlisle was a hero.

Alice nodded and closed her eyes. He face went blank, what only meant one thing: she had a vision. I almost jumped from surprise. After a few seconds she opened them frustrated again. 'I can see flashes,' she started carefully.

Okay, okay, keep going, keep going.

'I saw something, something what is frustrating me completely,' Alice shook her head frustrated.

'That can't be true, Alice. That _can't _be!' Edward suddenly shouted incredulous. Obviously reading her mind. I always hated those kind of moments. Alice and Edward would share something with their "bond" or whatever you call it, and we didn't know what was going on.

'Is somebody going to explain this to us or what?' I snapped at them. This was about _my_ husband. I wanted to know _every_ little detail of that freaking vision of Alice!

'I saw Emmett, but he was...' Alice searched for the right word. 'Different?' it sounded more like a question.

I frowned at her. 'What?' Not knowing where this was leading to.

'He wasn't pill white... or incredible strong...' In fact, he was weak and had a light tinted skin color,' suddenly Alice looked me straight in the eye. 'Rosalie, I saw you, holding your breath.'

My eyes widened. 'No...' I whispered.

'Emmett had a beating heart and blood was running through his veins,' Alice shook her head. 'It was so blurred!' she sobbed. 'Rosalie, Emmett was _human_!'

I shrieked. Suddenly I heard a heart beating next to me and I smelt blood. I looked shocked at Emmett. He opened his eyes and I gasped when I saw a pair beautiful brown eyes looking at me.

* * *

**Soo... that was kind of unexpected, wasn't it?**

**I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your opinion about it!**

**Thank you.**


	4. Human brains

Chapter three: human brains

I looked with shock at Emmett. His smell was in one word _delicious_. I turned to Jasper and Alice who were walking back slowly. The smell was too good for them, but for me it was incredible, amazing. Like it called me to drink it. I could almost _taste_ the blood on my tongue. I licked with my tongue down my lip. I wanted that blood so bad. Suddenly I remembered the day when I saw Emmett for the first time. I still couldn't understand how I could've run miles with him in my arms, blood covering his body.

'Alice, take Jasper downstairs,' Carlisle ordered immediately.

Jasper glared deathly at Carlisle. Something you didn't experience often. 'How do you mean: "Alice, take Jasper downstairs?" I can handle this, Carlisle! I'm stronger then you all think I am,' he snapped at Carlisle. 'I'm done with being the weakest one. I'm not going to kill my own _brother_!'

'Well, you've almost killed your own _sister_!' Edward snapped back.

I gasped at the two. Edward immediately bowed his head in shame after his comment. Jasper looked insulted.

'Jazz...' Edward couldn't say more because Jasper walked furiously out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Edward sighed. We all knew too well that Bella's eighteenth birthday party was a sensitive subject for both Bella and Jasper. Especially Edward realized that because he could read Jasper's mind. I decided not to pay attention to what had happened. Emmett, _human_ Emmett, needed us.

'Carlisle, what is going on?' I gulped the venom down. His blood smelt so delicious.

'Wh... what happened?' Emmett asked. His voice was hoarse as he rubbed his head. 'Wh... why does my head hurt so badly?' he asked. I took Emmett's hand, but Emmett flinched immediately. I looked shocked and hurt at him, then I remembered how cold my touch must have felt. 'Ouch! Why are you squeezing me so hard?' Emmett rubbed with a painful face at his hand. I forgot that I was stronger too.

'Emmett, son. How do you feel?' Carlisle asked him.

Emmett sighed. 'Carlisle, what happened? I felt pain... a terrible pain... Like my transformation in 1935. Carlisle?' Emmett asked him. 'And Rosalie is so cold and...' suddenly he broke off. 'Carlisle, my... my,' Emmett placed his hand on the place his heart was.

'Emmett, we don't know what has happened. We only know that you're a,' Carlisle took a deep breath, '_Human._'

Emmett gasped. 'No way.'

'Son, I don't know what happened to you in Tennessee. I only know that you aren't a vampire anymore,' Carlisle said softly.

'A _human_?' Emmett snapped through gritted teeth. 'But why?' I realized that his "human brains" didn't work as fast as our vampire ones. 'Carlisle, change me back!'

'Emmett,' I warned. 'We don't know what's going on yet. And you have suffered enough pain for this week,' I stroked lightly his dark curls out of his face. Trying not to hurt him with my impossible strength. 'I'm just so glad that you're awake. You don't know how hard this was for me,' I whispered to him.

'Emmett, can you remember what happened that night in Tennessee?' Carlisle asked him. Emmett frowned at him. 'Three days ago you were in Tennessee with Rosalie. The place where Rosalie had found you, mauled by a bear,' Carlisle tried to explain to him.

'Oh,' Emmett said and nodded slowly. 'Dude, human brains are much different then vampire brains,' he muttered before answering Carlisle's question. 'Hm,' Emmett pondered. 'I remember that I was standing on the place where the bear ad mauled me and then...' Emmett clicked his fingers. 'Pain. A lot of pain,' Emmett sighed. '_Human_,' he muttered like it was a dirty word. 'Can I see the rest?' he asked Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head. 'We're vampires, remember?' Carlisle chuckled shortly. 'No, I have to do some tests to know if you're physically all right,' Carlisle said. He turned to me. 'Rose, maybe it's better if you go to the rest. Explain them the whole...' Carlisle searched for the right word. 'Thing,' he finally said.

I nodded and stood up. I walked downstairs and before I could blink the whole family surrounded me. 'How is he?' they all asked me.

'Is he all right?'

'Is he hurt?'

'Is he in pain?' everyone asked me randomly.

I clapped my hands as a sign for them to be quiet.

'He's okay,' I said when everybody finally shut up.

They sighed in relief.

'You've probably...' I bit my bottom lip. 'Smelled him,' I said quietly. I walked to the couch and placed head in my hands as I sat down. 'He's a _human_!' I sobbed and I felt two arms around me. Esme. 'Oh mom, I almost slipped when he woke up. His smell called me. _Literally!_ How can I ever come near him again? Every second next to him I had to force myself not to kill him and drink his blood. My own husband!'

'It's okay, Rose.'

I looked surprised up at the voice. I thought I was in Esme's arms.

'I know how it feels,' Jasper said softly to me while he send waves of calmness to me. 'I'm going to help you,' he reassured me.

Jasper and I had a very strong bond. We maybe pretend to be twins, but sometimes I really see him as my twin brother. Well, always to be honest. We were always there for each other. When he came into the family, he was covered with scars. He told us his sad past and I was relieved that I wasn't the only one anymore with a horrible past. Jasper and I had talked a lot those days about our pasts. It was fine to have somebody to talk with. Don't get me wrong, I talked to Emmett and Esme all the time. It's just that it was sometimes like they couldn't replace them self in my place. I never blamed them for that.

'But Jasper, his smell is so delicious. I never had this with a human before. I have no problem with my controling my thirst, what makes it so different now? Why Emmett? If I'll ever hurt him... I don't know if I can handle that, Jasper. I would rather kill myself than...'

Jasper interrupted me. 'It's okay, Rose,' Jasper replied. 'There must be a reason for that. I bet that Carlisle has a theory. When he is back we'll ask him, okay?'

I nodded my head and buried my head into his chest.

Jasper brushed his fingers through my hair. 'You're going to be fine. Both of you,' Jasper said to me in a comforting voice. 'Be strong,' Jasper said. 'For Emmett.'

I pulled back. 'Thank you, Jazz.'

Jasper simply smiled at me.

'We're the Hale Twins,' I said with a big grin.

'The Hale Twins,' Jasper replied, also his face showed a smile. We gave each other a high five. We both chuckled when a smell hit us both. Emmett.

I looked towards the stairs and saw Emmett and Carlisle. Emmett seemed in pain while he stumbled down the stairs. Carlisle had a arm around him to support Emmett. I immediately ran to him., trying to ignore the delicious scent coming from my husband.

'I'll take him,' I said. I pushed Carlisle gently away and gave him an apologetically smile. Carlisle returned the smile warmly what meant one thing: he was good with it. 'Honey, what's wrong? Do you feel any pain?' I asked my Emmett when we finally reached the ground.

'Well, I'm fine,' Emmett said. For some reason I didn't believe him.

'Emmett,' Carlisle said and shot him a look. What was going on? Was he hiding something? But why?

Emmett sighed. 'Well, you know the transformation from human to vampire.'

We all nodded.

'If you wake up as a vampire, you're strong and everything. But I'm a...' Emmett swallowed. '_Human_,' Emmett said through gritted teeth, pronouncing it like he hated the word. 'So, I'm not strong. I had a horrible pain for three days, in other words, I have to recover from pain first. My muscles hurt in ever part of my body and I've got a headache,' Emmett explained to us.

'Oh, Emmett,' I rested my head against his shoulder but that was worst thing I could've possibly done. For two reasons. One, Emmett flinched in pain. Two, the smell was getting to much. I could feel my throat burning, wanting Emmett's blood so badly...

'ROSALIE NO!' I suddenly heard Edward and Alice roar at the same time. I growled loudly and launched myself at Emmett. I could hear glass break and Emmett making sounds of pain.

'ROSE STOP!' Edward and Jasper both pulled me of Emmett, a second before my teeth sank into his throat. I screamed, growled and hit everywhere I possibly could. Jasper send me waves of calmness as much as he could. I felt myself calming down.

'Edward, Jasper, take Rose outside,' Carlisle ordered immediately before he let himself fall down next to Emmett. I could smell blood and I wanted it. I wanted that blood, I _needed _it_. _

'He's your husband, Rosalie,' Edward whispered in my ear.

Those words repeated themselves in my head. I realized what I had done.

'What have I done?' I whispered. 'What have I done? Rosalie, what did you do?' I kept whispering as I saw Emmett flinching every time Carlisle touched him. 'Emmett, I'm so sorry. Emmett forgive,' I whispered.

Jasper and Edward dragged me outside.

'No! No, let me GO!' I yelled. 'I want to go to Emmett! FORGIVE ME, EMMETT!' I screamed. 'Please,' I whispered the last part so low that only my brothers could hear me. They were holding me down on the ground. 'Let me go!' I struggled. I sighed when they didn't gave in. 'I'm fine,' I tried to sound as honest as possible. 'Please?' I looked at Jasper, knowing that he would gave in easier than Edward.

'Edward?' Jasper asked his brother.

'She's...' Edward looked at me for a second. 'Fine,' he finally said. I sighed relieved when they let me go. I stood up and wanted to walk back into the house when somebody stopped me. 'Rose, it's better if you go hunting now,' Edward said to me.

'I don't need your advice. I'm fine!' I snapped at him. 'I will never kill Em...' I broke off. One minute ago I had attacked my husband. Isat down on the ground. I raised my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs. I stared at nothing. I started to rock myself back and forth. 'I almost killed him,' I whispered with shock. 'I almost killed my soul mate,' I still couldn't believe it. I had almost killed my husband. My Emmett. Why couldn't I control myself anymore? I hurt Emmett physically. Something I had never done before. Ever. 'I hate myself.'

'Rose...' my brothers started a grand speech. Something about how strong I was and how much I loved Emmett. I didn't even listen, I didn't care anymore. I was all crap to me. Emmett was almost dead because of _me_. It started raining but I didn't care. I looked at a rose in the garden of Esme. It was a red rose. It was the most beautiful one of all. It looked so free and _happy_.

It was a happy rose. Emmett always bought red roses for me, he said it was the most beautiful flower on earth and the flower represented me.

But it also had its thorns, just like me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!  
In the next chapters I will write more about Emmett's change and the reason why Rosalie is struggling with her thirst around him.  
I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you.**


	5. Nightmares

**Emmett's POV  
-**

Chapter four: nightmares

Pain was racing through my body as I laid on the ground. The ground was cold and I could feel blood slip down my face. _Damn_. Blood and vampires in one room? I swallowed. I tried to stand up but my whole body was in pain. Waking up from a transformation from vampire to human wasn't amusing. I felt my heart pounding against my chest of terror. I felt a little bit dizzy. I heard hazy sounds and voices. I almost got unconscious when a voice sneered through me. A beautiful voice.

'FORGIVE ME, EMMETT!' my Angel sobbed and screamed at the same time. I wanted to reply but I couldn't. I just couldn't move my lips. I could see Carlisle hovering over me.

'Ouch,' I was able to choke out. Carlisle and Esme helped me up and placed me on the couch. I placed my hand on my head and moaned in pain. I gasped when I removed my hand because it was covered with blood. 'Ca... Carli...' I couldn't even say my father's own name.

'It's okay Emmett,' I could feel Carlisle fingers in my hair, searching for any bad injuries. 'It's just a little head injury, my son. It's fortunately not deep enough to suture ,' Carlisle said.

Lucky me huh?

'How do you feel, honey?' Esme asked, her golden eyes looking worried at me.

'Where's Rosalie?' I whispered. I wanted to see her. I knew she didn't want to do this, I couldn't blame her. She was probably hunting. Hurt.

'She's hunting with Jasper.' Edward came into the living room.

I just nodded slowly. 'I'm tired,' I confessed. It was a kind of weird feeling to be tired. It was eighty years ago since I had slept for the last time. Carlisle nodded. He placed a plaster on my wound with cotton wool underneath. I didn't realized that he was gone to get the plaster. Being human sucks. Everything happened so fast. Carlisle picked me bridal-style up. 'Ehm, dad, this is kind of...' I searched for the right word. '_Weird.'_

'It's okay, son. It's better if you rest.'

I nodded and before I could blink we were upstairs. Carlisle carried me to mine and Rosalie's bedroom and placed me in bed. Like a father would do with his four-years-old son. It was kind of weird but it reminded me a little bit of my human life. 'Sleep well Emmett,' Carlisle gave me a peck on the forehead. Oh man this was getting awkward. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt a little bit uncomfortable with my heart pounding and my blood running through my veins. I hadn't even looked in a mirror yet! I sighed before I fell in a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground in the woods of Tennessee. I frowned when I sat down straight and looked around. I sighed relieved when I saw Rosalie standing a few feet away. She was staring at me.

'Rose! Oh Rose! What happened? I had an awful dream about me being human again and you who attacked me and almost killed me!' I said in one breath.

'Oh really?' Rosalie said with an evil gleam in her eyes. For some reason I started to get scared. She knelt down in front of me. 'You _are_ human,' she said, the evil gleam never leaving her eyes. She grabbed my hand and placed it on the place where my heart had to be. '_Feel_ your heart beating,' she whispered. I felt my heart beating and I almost gasped.

'R... Rose, are you o... okay?' I asked carefully.

Rosalie leaned in and her lips where next to my ear when she spoke: 'Of course I am. I'm just so _thirsty_,' she said in a husky voice. 'And you smell so _delicious._'

I gulped. 'Rose,' I tried to push her softly away but I couldn't. My human strength was nothing compared to her vampire strength.

'I love you,' Rosalie whispered, biting her lower lip. And then her teeth sank into my throat.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

'I'm fine Jazz,' I reassured my brother before walking into the house. We were back from hunting and my favorite brother Jasper was worried about my control. It's awful to have to convince your own _brother_ all the time that you won't attack your own _husband_.

I wanted to see Emmett and apologize. I thought a lot during mine and Jasper's hunt. I knew that I barely could control myself with Emmett around. So I needed to talk with him about that. I knew he wanted to be changed back as soon as possible. And to be honest, I wanted it too. I knew this was one of the most selfish thought ever but I wanted my husband back. I wanted to hug, touch, kiss him without the urge to drink his blood. Without the urge to _kill_ him.

Jasper just nodded and followed me inside the house. Before I stepped into the living room I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face Jasper. 'I just want to tell you that you will always have my back. No matter what will happen. I know how it feels to attack somebody who is meant to be your family,' Jasper was thinking without doubt about Bella's dreadfull eighteenth birthday party. 'You can always talk to me. Okay?'

I nodded and if I were human tears would have been running down my face because of those sweet words said by Jasper. Jasper felt my feelings as he said: 'Come here,' with a chuckle we both were locked in a sweet brother-sister hug.

'Thank you, Jasper,' I whispered.

'Anytime,' Jasper answered me with a smile.

I pulled back so I could look him right in the eyes. 'Same goes for you Jazz. You'll _always_ have my back. I know that accident at...' I sighed. 'The party-' we never spoke about Bella's eighteenth birthday party nor we did we speak out the name: it was a sensitive subject for the all of us. '-A sensitive subject for you is and how sorry you feel,' I continued. 'But you have to know that even then you had my back. I know now how it feels if something like this happens. It just I'm so... scared,' I bit my bottom lip. 'What do you think that Emmett will think of me?' I whispered in a voice of disgust. 'He would _hate_ me for hurting him.'

'Hey,' Jasper tapped my shoulder lightly. 'Don't say that, Rose. Emmett lov-' Jasper was cut by a sharp scream from upstairs.

I recognized the voice immediately. 'Emmett!' I rushed upstairs with my family following me. I smashed through the door and saw Emmett gasping for air in our bed. I tried to ignore his delicious scent and sat down next to him on our bed. I could hear several gasps behind me when I pulled Emmett into a hug. 'Shh,' I cooed. I caressed Emmett's back. 'Shh, it's okay.'

We sat there for several minutes when I finally pulled back. 'What happened?' I asked softly.

Emmett's brown eyes were filled with fear. 'I... I had a nightmare,' Emmett mumbled. 'I... I woke up. In the woods of Tennessee. I saw you and... I was human... you were a vampire and you bit me and it hurt and...' Emmett shook his head frustrated.

'Shh,' I pulled him into a hug again. 'I'm so... sorry Emmett.' My voice was about to break. 'I'm so sorry,' I couldn't help but let out a dry sob. 'I'm so sorry that I attacked you and that I hurt you. I'm so so so sorry. Emmett please say you'll forgive me,' I pleaded him.

'Rose, maybe it's better if...'

'No!' I interrupted Carlisle. I immediately regret my fierce response. 'I... I'm fine,' I reassured him.

Carlisle sighed and moved closer to us. The rest followed Carlisle slowly. 'I probably know why Emmett's scent is so delicious to you,' Carlisle said. 'Emmett is your la tua cantante,' Carlisle said. I frowned at him. 'That means that he's your "singer",' Carlisle explained.

'I don't sing,' Emmett responded. I frowned at him but realized that his human brains didn't work as fast as our vampire ones. My sisters giggled softly.

'No, I mean that your blood "sings" to Rosalie since you are her soul mate,' Carlisle said. 'That's why controlling her thirst is hard for her around you, son. It's because your blood "sings" to her,' Carlisle smiled a small smile to us. 'It would be the same with me and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and we already experienced Edward when Bella still was a human.'

'That's true,' I turned to Edward. 'How did you...' I trailed off. It was a kind of weird question. 'Resist the urge to kill Bella and drink her blood?' I finally asked.

Edward sighed. 'To be honest with you, it was so hard for me at first that I had to leave. We were sitting next to each other during biology class and I wanted her blood so badly...' Edward sighed again. Bella squeezed his hand as a sign to keep going. 'Finally class was over and I was the first one to leave the classroom. It was horrible. One minute more and I would have...' Edward couldn't finish his sentence but I already knew what he was about to say. I sighed relieved when I realized that there was a reason for my behavior.

'Did I hurt you bad?' I asked Emmett to change the subject. Edward sighed relieved and nodded thanks towards me.

Emmett shook his head. 'I'm fine,' he reassured me. 'Just a head injury.'

My eyes widened.

'Not a bad one!' Emmett added quickly. 'I'm fine Rose. Really. I'm a tough one, believe me,' Emmett winked at me.

I smiled in return, but my smile disappeared quickly as his sweet scent filled my nose. I had to leave this room. Now.

'Shall we go? It's better for Emmett to rest now,' Edward said. I smiled thankfully at him and he winked in response. Edward and I maybe fight a lot but that doesn't change the fact that we were siblings. We fight but we also share a love for each other as we were the first siblings of this family to meet each other.

'You really are fine?' I asked my Emmett when laid down. Emmett nodded and smiled. I returned the smile.

Everyone left the room. I was the last one to leave. I turned off the light and wanted to close the door when I heard a voice calling my name.

'Rose?' I heard Emmett's tired voice from the bed.

'Yes Em?' I answered.

'I forgive you,' and that where Emmett's last words before he fell deeply a sleep.

* * *

**And that was chapter four for now! Rosalie finally knows why Emmett's blood is so appealing to her, one problem solved still many to go!**

**I would love to hear your opinion about this chapter.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Perseverance

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I'm kind of busy with school and everything.  
But here it is, chapter five!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter five: perseverance

I walked downstairs and to find my family sitting at the dinning table. We didn't need one, but Esme loved to have one. _"It looks more normal, and besides, I fell in love with it the first time I saw it,"_ were her exact words. Esme was fond of decorating our house.

I sat down between Edward and Carlisle and I immediately knew what they were talking about.

'Is he sleeping?' Carlisle asked me.

I nodded.

'Okay,' Carlisle sighed. 'I did some tests and I found out that Emmett is very,' Carlisle hesitated for a moment, 'Weak.'

I froze.

'He's in pain and he still isn't used to his human body. We don't know what's going on, but I am doing the best I can to find out what's wrong. I know a few things, and that is that Emmett has to rest and eat things like fruit,' Carlisle turned to me, 'I know that you have problems with controlling your thirst, but Rosalie, I have to ask you to try and be strong.'

'Can't we just change him back?'

Everyone gasped.

I slapped my hand against my mouth when I realized that I just had said that out loud. Stupid, stupid, stupid! That sounded really selfish. 'I'm sorry,' I murmured and bowed my head.

'It's okay, Rose,' Edward wrapped his arm around me. 'I know how it feels, you can always talk to me,' Edward looked at Carlisle. 'You know, it isn't a really bad idea. I mean, Emmett is very weak and it's hard for us to control ourselves around him. Isn't it better if we just change him back? Why would we let Emmett suffer in pain and weakness if there is a way back?'

It was quiet for a moment. Finally somebody spoke again.

'I agree with Edward, Emmett is weak and like Edward said, why would we let him suffer if there's a way back? We know that Emmett wants to be a vampire again. What if something happens to him? He's very breakable as a human and I don't want to see my son in pain,' Esme said with a worried frown on her heart-shaped face.

'I think we should discuss this with Emmett first. We don't know how he will feel if he wakes up, maybe he feels better and wants to do some human stuff. We can always turn him back,' Bella suggested.

'And what if a car hits him? What if he falls down the stairs? Everything can happen to him as a human. How do you think I feel? Every little thing can kill him. Every moment something can happen what will llead to his death, Bella!' I shouted frustrated at her.

Bella's hand covered her mouth and she looked hurt at me.

I immediately regret my outburst on her. 'I'm sorry,' I whispered. 'I'm sorry, Bella,' I rested my elbows on the table and placed my face in my hands. I could feel Edward arms around me when I started to dry sob. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to yell at Bella. It's just that I'm so worried about him. What if he's too weak? What if we are too late and he won't wake up anymore? What am I supposed to do?'

'Shh,' Edward cooed. 'It's okay, Rose. He will be fine, I promise. We will change him back as soon as possible. He will be the same strong, funny, protective and stupid Emmett as he always was.'

We chuckled.

'Shh, don't cry, Be strong, for Emmett,' Edward kissed my head.

I pulled back and smiled a little bit. 'Thanks Edward,' I said to him.

'Anytime,' Edward returned the smile. 'I know how you feel. I felt the same with Bella. Especially with her bad luck. Doing the damn laundry was dangerous for her!'

Bella slapped Edward on the arm.

'No offense, Bells, but it's true. Every time you weren't around me, I was afraid that something would happen to you. And even if I was with you, I could break you with only one touch Bella, with only one touch. Your blood called me every time I was near you, I considered a few times to leave you.'

Bella gasped.

'For your own good, but I stayed. Because you were too important for me,' Edward leaned down and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek before he turned to me. 'I think that's where you're afraid off. So many things can happen. It frustrates you.'

'Yeah, that's totally how I feel. If I look at Emmett's weakness,' I shook my head. 'His pain,' I whispered. 'Like I'm back in 1935. Him, being attacked by a bear, screaming of pain and begging for help. All that blood... It's so frustrating. I carried him over a hundredth miles to Carlisle, two years after my change, and now sitting next to him is even hard for me. Where did I ever find the control to carry him all the way to you?' I looked at Carlisle. 'I just can't understand it.'

'Rosalie,' Carlisle said, 'As you know, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper all have gifts.'

I frowned. I didn't know where this was leading to.

'But as I said before, I think that you, Emmett, Esme and I have a special ability. I can control my thirst around humans easily. Esme can love unconditionally. Emmett is impossible strong, but you Rosalie, you also have a special ability,' Carlisle was silence for a few seconds. 'I know you all think that it is her beauty, but beauty is a part of you, not an ability,' Carlisle said. 'You Rosalie, your special ability is perseverance.'

I frowned again, but Carlisle continued.

'You don't give up easily, Rosalie. You persist till the end, even if it will cause you a lot of pain. Think about it, how many vampires have the strength to carry a bleeding man, your own soul mate, more than a hundredth miles? That's incredible! If you want something, then you will persist till the end to get it. If you want that man to survive, then he will. If you want to help Emmett now, then you will!'

Everyone was speechless. Carlisle grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

'Perseverance,' I finally whispered. 'I've never thought about something else than my beauty,' I suddenly smiled. 'You're right, if I want something then that's going to happen,' I stood up. 'If I want Emmett to survive, then he will. I'm going to protect Emmett till he's finally changed back. And if I want that then I will make sure that I will succeed in that!' I smiled. I wasn't going to give up. Never. Emmett was _my_ husband.

'But that still doesn't answer Rosalie's question,' Jasper murmured. 'Why is she struggling so much with controlling herself around Emmett? She carried him a century ago over a hundredth miles to you, and he was bleeding.'

I felt my hope fade as I sat down again. Jasper was right, that question was still bugging me.

Carlisle thought for a moment. 'When Rosalie found him, she saw a young and innocent man being attacked by a bear. She knelt down next to him and saw something in his face that made her strong. She picked him up and was determined to save him. Even if that meant being turned into a vampire. Emmett was bleeding and was close to death, Rosalie didn't had a lot of time and she had to be fast to make it,' Carlisle looked at me. 'You were afraid that you were running out of time. You were afraid to reach me too late. You were so scared of losing him, even if you barely knew him, you didn't think about drinking his blood,' Carlisle took a deep breath.

'Well... I did for a few moments,' I said quietly.

'Maybe you did, but you were too afraid of losing him, drinking his blood was definitely not your first priority, was it?'

'That's true,' I agreed with my father.

'You persevered till the end. As I said before, you don't give up easily. But now everything is different. Emmett is not in danger now. You don't have to be afraid of being too late, you don't have to worry if he's going to make it. You can only look at him, _smell _him. Rosalie, 1935 doesn't count. You were never able to enjoy smelling Emmett's blood. And if you did count, then it was your special ability and your need for him that stopped you. But it's like you are smelling him for the first time now and that's why you have trouble with controlling yourself around him. But if you stay strong, and you can Rose, then you will be all right. Yes, you almost bit him-,'

I flinched.

'But you didn't. You immediately regret what you did and that is was makes you a strong woman, Rosalie. You'll be all right, and so will Emmett,' Carlisle finished. 'That's my theory and I think I'm pretty close to the truth.'

Silence.

'I cannot but agree with Carlisle,' Jasper suddenly said. 'We all trust you, sister. Carlisle is right, 1935 doesn't count, you had to do make your decision so fast, you didn't really had the chance to smell him. To realize that his blood is "singing" to you. This is your first time, and you're doing very well. When Emmett wakes up we will talk to him. I think we all know what he wants. He's going to be the old Emmett again like he always was. The only thing you have to do is be strong. Like you always are.'

'And we agree with that too,' Esme said. Bella, Nessie, Alice and even Jacob nodded in agreement.

If I were human, tears would've have been rolling on my cheeks. I never really realized how much this family cared about me. They are all prepared to help me and to give me "pep talks" or speeches like Carlisle.

'Thank you all so much,' I whispered to them. 'You're right, I have to be strong an-' I was cut by a smell. I looked towards the staircase and saw Emmett standing on top. 'Emmett!' I rushed upstairs and put my arm around him to help him. I smiled widely when I realized that Carlisle was right. I just had to be strong, I could resist Emmett's blood, with my special ability.

'How are you son?' Carlisle asked when Emmett stumbled, while leaning at me, down the stairs. 'How do you feel?' he put his arm around Emmett's waist for comfort. We both lead Emmett to the couch where we let him sit carefully on it. I sat down next to him.

'I'm fine,' Emmett said. His voice was tired and hoarse.

'Emmett, please, say what you're feeling. You don't have to be afraid of me being worried, because I already am,' I said to him. 'Please, Em, don't try to be strong and fine. Because we all know you aren't,' I ran my fingers down his arm.

Emmett sighed. 'Fine,' he said. 'I'm feeling horrible.'

I tried to keep my face normal, even if his words were like knifes cutting into my face.

'My headache is worse than ever, I feel weak and my throat hurts. I'm tired, even after all those hours of sleeping. I can't even walk normal because my muscles hurt,' Emmett looked at Carlisle. 'Can't you just change me back? Everything is better than this. I think I can handle the pain, because I know that after the pain I will be normal again. I will be strong again. I don't want to be like this anymore, I want to be myself again,' Emmett sighed. 'I want to be the protector of this family again,' he whispered.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me. 'What do you think, Rosalie?' he asked me.

I looked from him to Emmett back to him. I saw how much Emmett had to suffer. But I didn't want him to regret it. I knew that I wanted him back as soon as possible, but this was about his future.

'Are you sure, Emmett?' I asked him worried. 'Is this what you want? Because there's no way back.'

Emmett nodded. 'This is what I want. Everything is better than this, Rose. I mean, why would I want this if you can't even touch me?' he looked at the rest. 'How can I stay like this if you all have the urge to drink my blood? Even if you won't admit it?'

Carlisle sighed. 'We won't know what's next, Emmett. Maybe you will have to re-do your newborn year again.'

I frowned. I hadn't even thought about that.

Emmett smirked. 'I don't care about that, a year is nothing compared to eternity.'

Carlisle hesitated for a moment. 'Follow me,' he finally said. He bowed down and scooped up my husband.

'Dad, this is really awkward,' Emmett complained.

I heard Edward and Jasper chuckle behind me. 'Don't complain Emmett, you can't even walk straight,' Carlisle said to him. Jasper and Edward laughed harder now and Bella joined in.

'Shut up!' Emmett snapped at them.

'Ah! Well that's how I felt in my human years, with you teasing and embarrassing me all the time!' Bella laughed. Emmett just rolled his eyes and before he could blink we were upstairs. We walked to our room and laid Emmett on his and mine bed.

'Ouch!' Emmett groaned.

'What's wrong, love?' I asked worried.

'Please, can you cut out that fast running. It's making me dizzy and giving me an even worse headache than I already had,' Emmett rubbed his temples.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered as I caressed his cheek softly. 'Don't worry, my love, before you realize it you will be my strong Emmett again.

My husband smiled slightly. 'That's a wonderfull thought, my Angel.'

'Okay, Emmett, are you really sure?' Carlisle asked him.

Emmett simply nodded. '

Okay, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper can stay. The rest has to leave this room,' Carlisle ordered.

'Okay, come children. We'll see you in three days, okay sweetheart?' Esme kissed Emmett on his head.

Emmett nodded and everyone wished him good luck before they left the room.

I took Emmett's hand and sat down next to him on a chair. Carlisle was standing on the other side of Emmett, unbuttonning Emmett's shirt, ready to bite him in his neck. I felt Jasper sending waves of calmness towards us and I felt myself calming down as scareness tried to overpower me. I had to see Emmett screaming and struggling against the pain for three days, like in 1935. I swallowed.

'Okay, Emmett, are you ready?' Emmett nodded and gulped loudly. 'Remember, screaming won't help,' Carlisle told him.

'You're going to be okay,' I whispered to him. 'I will be here at you side, all the time. I love you.'

'I love you too,' Emmett said and smiled a small smile at me.

'Okay, take a deep breath,' Carlisle said.

Emmett closed his eyes as Carlisle bowed down. As his teeth were about to touch Emmett's skin I had to turn away. I simply couldn't watch Carlisle biting my husband, spitting venom in his veins. I heard Carlisle's teeth sink into Emmett's throat but I didn't hear anything. He didn't scream nor did he struggle. Wow, Emmett was trying really hard not to show us that he was in pain. I turned my head slowly and I gasped when I saw Emmett, with his eyes open. Looking confused at Carlisle.

'Wow your teeth are very cold,' Emmett groaned as he rubbed his throat. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Bite me! Let's get over with this.'

Carlisle shared a confused look with Edward. I gasped again when I saw horror written all over Edward's face.

'I already did,' Carlisle whispered. 'I'll try again,' Carlisle bowed down again and his teeth sank into Emmett's throat. This time I didn't look away. Emmett didn't even flinch! Carlisle pulled away. He waited a few seconds before biting him again. Shock was running through my veins when I realized that the poison wasn't working. Emmett couldn't turn back into a vampire. It was worse than I thought it was.

* * *

**The strong vampire poison isn't working? It is definitely worse than Rosalie had expected.  
We'll what happens in the next chapter! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I would love to hear your opinion about it!**

**Thank you. **


	7. An apology

**I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier! But as I said before, I'm really busy with school and everything.**

**But here it is: chapter six!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter six: an apology

'What do you mean you can't change him back?' I stared disbelieved at my father.

'I don't know, Rosalie,' Carlisle brushed his fingers frustrated through his blond hair. 'The only thing I know is that the venom is not working.'

I gasped. That was impossible. This couldn't be true. Emmett should turn back. He couldn't stay human forever. He couldn't grow up and die and leave me behind, stuck in this frozen body for the rest of forever. I needed him. I needed Emmett like a human needed oxygen to breath.

'Okay, I will try again,' Carlisle bowed down and his teeth sank into Emmett's skin. Emmett flinched and for a moment I thought t was working.

'Ouch,' Emmett moaned with a pained face.

'What is it, son? Are you in pain?' Carlisle asked immediately his eldest son.

Emmett shook his head. 'Not really, not in _that_ pain. It feels like someone just bit me. You know, a human,' Emmett explained. I looked shocked at Edward and Carlisle. Edward's jaw hung to the ground and Carlisle looked like he saw a three-headed-monster.

'But what does that mean?' Edward asked Carlisle shocked. 'If nobody had stopped Rosalie, if she had bitten Emmett and drank his blood, he would stay alive?'

Hmm, Edward had a point there. What if nobody had stopped me? What if I had _bitten_ Emmett? I shuddered at that thought.

'I don't know, Edward,' Carlisle sighed. 'But I will find out. Soon,' Carlisle looked at Edward and me. 'I'm going to start with searching. We can't lose any more time.'

Edward and I nodded.

Carlisle turned to Emmett. 'Son, if you need something call me. Okay?'

Emmett nodded.

'Do you need something?'

Emmett shook his head.

'You have to eat, Emmett.'

'Not now, please,' Emmett said in his hoarse voice. 'I'm tired. I will eat when I wake up. I promise.'

'Okay. Sleep now,' Carlisle looked at me. 'Are you going to stay here?'

I nodded. I didn't wanted to leave Emmett alone. I was afraid that something would happen if I would leave. I would never be able to forgive myself. Carlisle walked to the door but before he walked out of the room he turned around. 'Rose?'

I looked up at him.

'Can you...' Carlisle hesitated for a moment.

'I can handle this, father,' I reassured him. I sighed and looked at Emmett. 'Emmett needs me. I will support him, no matter what,' I smiled a little bit when I looked back at Carlisle. 'I need to be strong, remember?'

Carlisle returned the small smile. He nodded and left the room. A few seconds later I heard him explaining everything to everyone.

_'And? How is he? We can't hear him,'_ I heard Esme's worried voice.

_'Something is wrong,'_ I heard several gasps when Carlisle spoke. Carlisle tried to sound as calm as possible but failed terribly. _'The venom is not working. We don't know what's going on but I will find out. I'm going to start now with some research. I'm in my office if you need me._

I sighed and turned back to Emmett. He was in a deep sleep. He was beautiful when he was sleeping. Of course he was always beautiful, but I had never seen him sleepng. It was so awkward to see him _sleeping_. My last memory of Emmett as a human was him being attacked by a bear. Emmett seemed peaceful asleep, but still I could _feel_ the pain he was enduring.

I looked at Edward. He was still with me and sat on a chair on the other side of the bed. 'How did you do it?' I whispered to Edward. My brother looked confused up at me. 'How did you control yourself around Bella? How did you kiss her? How did you touch her? How did you hug her?' I knew that Edward didn't like to talk about the private things he did with his wife but I had to ask him. I had to know how he did it. I almost chuckled at the thought of Emmett being very out-spoken. He embarassed Bella quiet a few times in her newborn years and he still did. Especially after her newborn year passed by and Emmett became the strongest again. I would never forget the grin on my husband's face as he beated Bella with arm-wrestling easily, as if he tore a piece of papier apart.

Edward sighed. 'Like I said before, it took me a lot of control. The first time I saw her I wanted her blood so _badly_,' I saw Edward shudder at the thought. 'You just have to learn to control yourself. I loved her and she was my soul mate, that's why I could control myself. Every time I had the urge to kill her I thought about our memories together. And then I knew that I wanted to be with her forever. That gave me the strength to persist,' Edward sighed again. 'The first time we kissed was...' Edward searched for the right word. 'Awkward,' he finally said. He looked down at his hands. 'I said to her not to move. She... er... did what I asked her to do and I leaned in. Very slowly. Finally our lips touched and an electric shock moved through my spine. Bella kissed eagerly back and suddenly it became too much for me. Her smell...' Edward stared me right in the eye. 'I jumped away as fast as I could before I would lose my control and do something I would regret for the rest of this existence,' Edward turned his head to stare out of the window.

'Wow,' I breathed. 'I don't think that I will ever gain that much control,' I bit my bottom lip. 'I mean, it took you a kiss to almost lose it. I just laid my head on Emmett's shoulder,' I shook my head. 'I don't know what I have to do Edward. I don't think I'm strong enough,' I caressed as gentle as I could Emmett's soft cheek. I noticed the light blush his cheekbones had. I almost smiled.

'I know, Rose,' Edward sighed. 'It was a hard time for me. But always remember that we all support you. And if you have any problems you can come to us,' Edward smiled a little bit. 'You can come to me.'

I returned the smile. Edward and I were getting along much better. It made me happy. We had still our fights but not as before. Not like when he had first met Bella. I felt a shiver go through me when I remembered our fights back then.

'I'm sorry, Edward,' I whispered and I bowed my head. He knew I was sorry, but I had to say it. 'I finally understand what you went through and how hard it was for you. And yet, I didn't support you like I should have. I'm so confused and worried with this whole situation, but at least I have my family, all supporting me. I don't know where I have ever deserved your kindness and patient.'

'It's okay, Rosalie. Bella and I already forgave you a long time ago,' Edward said. 'You were only trying to protect the family. But it's the past and we don't live in the past. You and Bella are getting along so well,' Edward smiled. 'You know, Bella once told me that you're the big sister she never had.'

I looked surprised up at him. 'Really?' It almost surprised me how happy I was about that. In my human life I never had sisters. Only brothers. I guess that Alice and Bella both were the sisters I had never have. Even if Bella and I had a difficult start.

'Yes,' Edward nodded. 'She loves you and Alice so much, Rose.'

I smiled. 'Tell her that I love her too.'

Edward smiled. 'I will.' It was quiet for a moment. 'I have to apologize too,' Edward suddenly whispered.

I looked surprised up at him.

'When Bella became pregnant with Renesmee I was very...' Edward bit his bottom lip. 'Confused,' he said. 'And worried,' he added. 'I didn't know what was going on and I wanted to abort the foetus ammediately,' Edward's eyes widened in horror. 'If I think about it now, I can't believe myself. My own little girl... But I didn't understand the situation and I definitely didn't want to lose Bella. I was angry with you that you defended the baby and that you encouraged Bella to keep it. I knew that Emmett and Esme would be at your side. Emmett because he's your husband and he always will have your back and Esme because she knew that Bella wanted to keep the baby and because...' Edward sighed. 'Because she had always loved children and letting that baby be aborted would be against her wishes. Even if it wasn't hers. I was confused and I even asked Jacob for help.'

I frowned at him.

'I know, Rosalie. But I was desperate,' Edward shrugged helpless. 'Bella was getting weaker and weaker and I wanted her to be normal again. I started to think about ways to let you leave for a moment,' Edward whispered quietly.

I saw embarrassment crossing his face.

'I'm sorry,' Edward whispered. It was nothing more than a whisper. A human wouldn't have heard it.

'It's okay, Edward,' I smiled weakly at him. 'I understand. You love Bella and you didn't want to lose her. After all those years you finally found the love of your life and you were finally married. Everything seemed so perfect for you and-' I clicked my fingers. 'Everything is gone. A dark cloud covers you both and there's nothing left then waiting. I understand how frustrated you were at that point. We finally thought that everything was normal again. After the confrontation with James, Bella's eighteenth birthday, the Volturi, Victoria and the newborns,' I sighed. 'But who could have ever saw _this_ coming?'

'Life is full of surprises,' Edward whispered. 'I mean, if you start with the beginning, who could have ever thought that vampires exist? I mean, you only see them in movies or read them in books. And then suddenly your life changes desperately and you wake up as a vampire,' Edward pursed his lips. 'Even if you can live forever, life is never boring or monotonous. There's always _something_.'

'But we always knew _what_ was happening. But this...' I pointed at Emmett. 'I don't know if he even is going to survive! What if he isn't a normal human? He's weak, he only sleeps and he can't be turned back. I just can't understand what's going on. When Bella got pregnant, we knew she wasn't going to survive labor. But I knew that after the baby was born you could turn her into a vampire. But what if Emmett gets hurt with a car accident? What if he will die? We can't turn him back!'

Emmett moved in his sleep. I had to lower down my voice a bit.

'I'm so scared,' I whispered.

'I know, Rose. I know,' Edward said sadly. 'I know.'

~*~  
**Emmett's POV  
**~*~

I opened my eyes and I almost gasped, until I realized that I was a _human_. And humans sleep. It was so awkward to sleep after all those years. You close your eyes and you're gone. I hadn't slept for more than eighty years and every time I woke up, I was still tired. It was like I couldn't get enough of sleep. As if I had to overdo all those years of insomnia.

Like before, every muscle in my body was painful and my headache didn't get any better either. My voice was still hoarse and my throat hurt. Being human _sucks_. I could not believe what was happening. I wanted to scream and punch my head against a wall when the venom didn't work. I mean, what happened that night in Tennessee? Something was really wrong. If Carlisle couldn't turn me back, what would happen if I got in a car accident or something? What would happen if I got a heart attack? Nothing could save me anymore. And to be honest, that really scared me.

But the other point was, if the venom didn't work that would mean I had tol stay human. What meant that I would age. What meant that I would grow up and die as an old man. And I didn't want to age. I couldn't just die while Rosalie would stay behind with the others. I couldn't imagine myself seventy while the others were still young and beautiful.

I felt cold fingers caressing my cheek with care. I turned my head to see a worried Rosalie looking at me. Poor girl. She didn't know what was happening and couldn't do anything about it. If it was vice versa I would have killed myself of frustration. I couldn't imagine my strong, beautiful Rose as a weak human who would only feel pain and couldn't do anything but sleep. I guess that even she didn't want to be a human in _this_ status.

'Hey there,' a weak smile danced around Rosalie lips. 'How do you feel?' she asked me worried. Lying was no option, but I didn't wanted to worry her either. She was worried enough and I didn't want to scare her more off with my fragile status. She didn't deserve that.

'I could be better,' I finally said. I hoped that that wouldn't worry her too much. Of course it was otherwise. I saw a flash of pain appearing across her face. She always hated it when I was in pain, let alone in a weak human body. 'Hey, don't worry too much,' I grinned. Knowing that she adored it when I showed my dimples. 'I'm going to be fine.'

'You always say that,' I suddenly heard another voice. I turned my head and saw Edward on the other side of Rosalie's and mine bed. I hadn't seen him yet. 'I was here all the time while you were asleep,' Edward explained me. _Why?_ I asked him in my head. Edward rolled his eyes. 'Because I'm your brother.'

'And because you love me,' I said in a sweet voice.

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes in return.

'Yeah, I know bro, you love me. Come on, say it. "I love you and I'm worried about you."'

'You know Emmett, you're even annoying when you're a weak human. But do you know what,' Edward grinned evilly. 'I'm _stronger_ then you are.'

I narrowed my eyes.

Edward knew how much I hated it when somebody was stronger than me. I was pissed off the first time Bella beat me at an arm wrestling match. But since she isn't a newborn anymore I'm stronger again. But now I'm a weak human and I knew that Edward could kill me with one hand motion. Like you tear a piece of paper apart.

'Are you hungry, love?' my beautiful Rose changed the subject. 'You should eat Emmett. Maybe you'll feel better. Okay?'

I hesitated for a moment. I wasn't really hungry, but I knew that I would not get better if I wouldn't eat.

'Please? For me?' Rosalie whispered.

I gave in. 'Fine, but not too much.'

Rosalie smiled and looked at Edward.

Edward groaned. 'Fine!' Rosalie and I both chuckled when Edward walked irritated out of the room.

I turned to Rosalie. 'I know that being near me is hard for you. You don't have to do it if you can't, Rose,' I lied. I could feel my cheeks turn red. I hated it to lie to her but I knew that she was suffering enough and she didn't have to suffer more. Not to make me happy.

Rosalie smiled. 'You're a bad liar Emmett,' she chuckled. I bowed my head embarrassed. I was never good in lying. But at least in my vampire body I didn't blush if I lied. 'I'm fine Emmett. If it was me, you would do the same. Wouldn't you?'

'Of course I would,' I immediately answered.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and I almost flinched by the cold touch. 'You don't have to be afraid to make me worried or something. Because I'm already worried and afraid,' Rosalie brushed her fingers softly through my dark curls. 'It's hard,' she said. 'You're smell is definitely the most delicious scent I've ever smelt. But I want to support you. No matter what.'

I smiled and want to say something when Edward and Esme both walked in. I could smell eggs and bacon and I saw a glass of orange juice. It was a long time ago I had eaten human food and it was awkward to know that the smell wasn't disgusting. As a vampire I loathed the _smell_ of human food. Let alone how disgusting the taste of it was. I still could remember a bet of me and Jasper we had in 1974. We had a "food contest". The one who ate the most food without throwing up would win. Eventually we both had to throw up.

'Hello sweetie,' Esme smiled when she carefully placed the plate with food on my lap. 'How are you, dear?' she asked me. I smiled when I realized that she sounded as my biological mother. My real mother always said the same when I was sick. She would come in with a plate with food and ask me how I was doing.

I couldn't lie to her. Rosalie didn't buy it and she wouldn't buy it either. I shrugged. 'I could be better,' I replied the same answer as I had given Rosalie.

Esme sighed and gave me a small kiss on my forehead. 'You should eat, my dear,' she said.

I nodded and started to eat a little bit of my eggs. It surprised me how good the taste was. I saw Edward looking with a face of disgust at me and Rosalie and Esme tried to hide it but both failed. I couldn't blame them, every time I saw the students eating at school...

'It's so awkward to eat human food after all those years,' I said. 'It's odd that it doesn't taste as bad as it should.'

'Well, bon appétit,' Edward said while he snorted. I wanted to reply when Carlisle rushed into the room.

'I found something!' he exclaimed.

* * *

**Rosalie and Edward bonding and Emmett eating regular food...  
What will be next? Find out in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you.**


	8. The book

**Rosalie's POV  
**

* * *

Chapter seven: the book

'What did you find?' I was immediately in front of him. 'Can you turn him back?' I asked Carlisle hopefully. It would be fantastic if Carlisle had found a way to change Emmett back. It would be like before. Emmett would be the same old Emmett again. And I could be with him without the urge to kill him. Unfortunately, my hope faded when Carlisle shook his head.

'No, Rose,' Carlisle answered quietly. Then he looked at the rest of us. 'Look at this,' suddenly Carlisle pulled his hand away from his back and I saw a book in his hand. I wanted to ask him something but Carlisle held out his hand in a defensive way. 'Please, Rose. Look at this first before you ask,' he pleaded. He gave me the book and I read the title.

_The Volturi Coven and his experiences_

I looked confused up at Carlisle. 'Carlisle, what is this?' I whispered. I heard Emmett behind us asking what was going on, obviously not hearing us with his human ears, but I ignored it. I looked back at the thick black book. I gently wiped at the book with my finger and dust appeared in the sky. I caressed gently at the title that was written with golden letters in an elegant handwriting. It was an extemely old book.

'It's a book of the Volturi,' Carlisle started. 'I once told you the story about my past,' Carlisle sighed. 'How I lived with the Volturi for a while.'

I nodded.

'Well, it all started a day when Marcus came with a story about a coven. The coven contained vampires with special powers,' Carlisle said. 'I will tell you that story another time. Aro thought it would be interesting if they would write all their experiences in a book. What I didn't know was that Aro made two books. One was the original one, the other was just a copy. He had ideas of burning it; he didn't want anyone to read it,' Carlisle pursed his lips. 'I was very interested in the book and I told Aro that I would burn it for him. But as you see, I didn't. In fact, I stole it.'

'You go dad!'

We turned to Emmett who was screaming proudly at his father but regret it and coughed while he placed his hand on his head.

'Headache and my throat hurts,' he explained us. 'What?' he asked confused when we didn't turn our away from him. 'I'm not _deaf_,' Emmett rolled his eyes.

I smiled at him before turning back to my conversation with Carlisle. 'Didn't they ever find out about what you did?' I asked him confused. 'I mean, with Aro's ability of reading every thought that has crossed your mind...' I frowned. 'How did you ever keep it for yourself?'

'Of course Aro found out about it,' Carlisle gave a slight smile. 'I came back a few years later and when Aro touched me I realized he had seen what I did. His expression changed from confusion to anger. I was afraid,' Carlisle chuckled. 'I thought they would kill me, but they didn't. I told Aro that I was very interested in his coven and experiences,' Carlisle caressed the book with tender, 'I also promised that I would never tell anyone about it. Aro let me go with this one and he never spoke about it again. However, I knew that deep inside him he was disappointed in me for my action. But I never really cared. Aro only thinks about himself and dominating the world, I only want to know some more about his coven and...'

'Carlisle, can you come and check Emmett for a minute?' Edward asked from the bed.

'Be right back,' Carlisle said before he walked towards the bed.

I nodded slowly and opened the book. The paper was old but sturdy. It had a brown-yellow color. I blew lightly and dust flew of the paper. I read the date. 1675... That was a very long time ago. I took a deep breath as I started to read.

_3 December 1675_

_It was a normal day in eternity. I was surrounded by the color grey but  
I never cared because it suited me. I peeked through my long eyelashes  
and even with my vampire eyes, I expierenced darkness. Again, darkness suited  
me. I saw the woman in front of me crying and I breathed the salty smell  
in. The others were already dead and she knew that she would be the  
next. I felt no pity for her. Ofcourse I didn't. It was the same  
as in wild life. A lion kills his prey to survive. Unfortunately, she was my  
prey. I smiled slightly at her, showing a part of my sharp and white teeth.  
It made her even cry and beg more. She begged me for grace, she begged  
a lot. But I didn't listen. I inhaled deeply and her delicious smell ran through  
my nose. I could smell the warm blood running through her veins. Blood  
that would be mine. I decided to end this and crooked my back:  
__ready to attack. The woman crawled away but I was faster. I growled and  
I lunged for her throat and..._

I gasped and closed the book with a smack. 'Why are you showing me this, Carlisle?' I breathed. I closed my eyes; trying to forget the words I had just read. What a horrible story. 'What has this to do with Emmett?' I whispered confused. I shoved the book back into Carlisle's hands.

'I'm sorry that you had to read that, Rose,' Carlisle whispered. 'I didn't know you were actually going to read that part,' Carlisle opened the book and saw immediately what page I had read - I had closed it so fast that I had folded the paper. 'It was one of the hunts of Aro. He thought it was fascinating if he would write it down,' Carlisle explained me quietly.

'Fascinating?' I hissed. 'He thinks that killing an innocent woman would be interesting to read?' I felt a deep growl in my chest. 'Has he lost his mind?' I shook my head and pointed at the books. 'It's horrible!' I exclaimed while I made a noise of disgust.

'Rose, honey, are you all right?' I heard Emmett's weak voice from behind me. To be honest, I forgot about him for a minute.

'I'm fine,' I gave Emmett a reassuring smile, hoping he could see it with his human eyes.

'Rose, it's the way they're living,' Carlisle explained me quietly when I turned my attention back to him. 'I think it's better if we continue this conversation with the rest of the family while Emmett is resting.'

I could see a true father in him as I saw sacrifice and love in his expression while he looked worried at his eldest son. 'Esme, Edward,' Carlisle said and gestured them to come with him. 'I see you in a minute, Rose. Okay?'

I nodded and Carlisle, Esme and Edward left the room. I walked over to Emmett. 'You ate everything!' I smiled proudly at him when I saw empty plate with some leftovers on our pedestal cupboard. Emmett just rolled his eyes. I caressed softly his dark curls while I tried to hold my breath. 'You're going to be all right,' I reassured him.

Emmett shrugged. 'I hope so,' he said before he yawned. 'I guess that a nap would be best.'

I nodded in agreement. Suddenly something crossed my mind. 'Are you drinking enough?' I asked him with concern.

Emmett rolled his eyes again. 'Rose, I'm a twenty years old adult. I'm fine,' he grinned but I saw the pain he was enduring.

'Okay, go sleep,' I stood up from the bed and walked to the door. 'I love you,' I whispered but it was too late. Emmett had already fallen asleep. I walked downstairs and saw everyone in the living room. Edward and Bella on the loveseat, Carlisle and Esme on two chairs, Jasper and Alice on the couch and Jacob and Renesmee on the other couch. I sat down on the other end of the couch next to Jasper and Alice. I felt empty and sad as I was the only one without my mate. Edward shot an apologically smile at me.

'I have already explained everyone about the book,' Carlisle said.

I didn't answer, disgusting book.

'The reason I'm showing you this book is because I read a story in it,' Carlisle's voice was suddenly nothing more then whisper. 'A story about a woman. She was turned into a vampire centuries ago when she got turned back.'

I could hear several gasps around me but I just stared shocked at my father. It was quiet when I had finally found my voice again. 'L... let me read it,' I stuttered when I held out my hand for the book. Even if I loathed that book, I _had_ to read it.

'Page 572,' Carlisle handed me the book.

I opened the thick book. The thin pages made a crackling sound as I turned them in vampire speed. I finally got to the right page and I bit my bottom lip, not knowing what I was getting myself into.

_7 March 1732_

_I leaned in to touch her arm. The girl didn't flinch at me cold touch.  
I saw her memories and I saw how she was at the same place were the  
accident with the horses had happened. I saw how she was standing on the place  
__and how she had looked at the sky, at the moon. The moon made her skin  
sparkle lightly. Suddenly red light beamed of her body.  
I pulled back and nodded my head while I pursed my lips. Interesting.  
I leaned in again and touched her arm to see what had happened  
next.  
She fell down on the ground and I her memories got a dark undertone,  
what meant the pain she endured for two long days.  
Same pain as her transformation from human to vampire. After two long  
days the girl opened her eyes and a pair of green eyes looked confused  
up to the sky. After a few minutes she realized that she was changed. She  
didn't know what to at first since confusement overpowered her.  
After a while she decided to go back to her coven. She stumbled with her  
weak body into the house and to see three __vampires smelling with hungry eyes blood.  
They turned their heads and..._

'The page is torn,' I whispered. I looked at Carlisle. 'How can we know happened next?' I asked him desperate. 'Or do you know how this continues?'

Carlisle shook his head. 'No, while you were with Emmett I found this. I had never read this before,' Carlisle stood up and placed his hands on his back as he started to pace back and forth. 'I have no idea what happened to that girl,' he said and he frowned. He seemed to be in another world as he thought about the story. 'But there is only one way to find that out. We have to...'

'Visit the Volturi,' I finished Carlisle's sentence quietly. I looked at the faces of my family; Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper... I knew what my family was thinking. It would be one of the most dangerous trips for Emmett, given the fact that the Volturi lived on human blood.

And the danger just had started.

* * *

**I hope you guys all liked it, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update!**

**I hope you liked the little stories of the book, I just want to say that I'm not so good  
at writing in "old English" as these stories took place centuries ago. I hope you don't mind!**

**Thank you.**


	9. Perfect

Chapter eight: perfect

'B... but the... the _Volturi_?' Bella choked out. 'I don't know if that's a good idea if Emmett...' Bella hesitated for a moment. She turned her head and looked Carlisle straight in the eyes. 'We can't take that risk Carlisle. If something happens... Emmett is too breakable. With one touch they can...' Bella didn't even finish her sentence. But we all knew what she wanted to say.

'We have to, Bella,' Carlisle answered quietly. 'I know the risks but Aro wants to see Emmett without doubt.'

'Bella is right. Emmett's safety is too important to risk, Carlisle,' I agreed with Bella. 'If something happens and Demetri or Felix come near him...' I felt a shiver climbing down my spine.

'Nothing will happen to him, Rose,' Carlisle put his hand on mine as reassurance. 'And _if_ something happens, Alice will see it and we will protect him. No matter what,' Carlisle said. 'Edward and Jasper can make a plan.'

'The Volturi are with too much, Carlisle,' I protested. 'They will get through us, no matter what happens. Even with a plan of Jasper and Edward, _even_ with Bella's shield and Alice,' I shook my head. 'No. We can't do that,.'

It was quiet for a moment.

'And did you forget that the Volturi aren't vegetarians like us? They drink _human _blood,' I whispered the last part.

'But what do you want to do, Rosalie?' Jasper asked quietly. 'As Carlisle just had said, Aro wants to see Emmett anyways. He's always "interested" in this kind of stuff,' Jasper made quote marks with his fingers in the air and rolled his eyes. 'They won't get him.'

'Jasper is right. If they want him, they have to get through us,' Edward said. 'Emmett is our brother, we would never put him into such danger if it wasn't necessary,' Edward sighed. 'Meeting the Volturi is always a risk, vampire or human. If they wanted to harm us for any reason they would've killed us a long time ago.'

Alice nodded. 'That's true. And with Edward we can read their minds. I will search into the future. Nothing will happen to him.'

'And Renata? I asked hesitant. Knowing that they had already won the argument.

'The Volturi aren't bad, Rose,' Carlisle reminded me quietly.

'We're going to be fine, Rose,' Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders. 'We always do. And remember, Emmett is a fighter. Carlisle told us once about his injuries from the bear attack.'

I swallowed. Bad memories.

'Not many people are that strong. A lot of people wouldn't live through an attack like that . But Emmett did, you know why?'

'Because he's a fighter,' I whispered quietly.

'Exactly.'

I felt waves of calmness from Jasper and I relaxed. Sometimes I really hated his ability of changing the emotions of people, but at times like now it was very useful. If Emmett would see me _that _depressed he would get upset. I didn't want to depress him since he was the one living in a weak humanbody.

'I'm going to Emmett. I have to tell him about the book and about our plans about the...' I sighed and blinked. 'Volturi,' I finally gave in.

Edward gave me a reassuring smile, Jasper did the same, Esme, Bella and Carlisle looked worried, Renesmee looked a little bit scared, Jacob looked... expressionless and Alice. Hmm, Alice. I stared at her blank face for a moment until I realized that she probably was having a vision. I turned around and ran upstairs. I heard a small gasp from Alice from behind me but didn't pay attention to it.

I walked into mine and Emmett's bedroom and gasped when I saw an empty bed. I stifled a scream and decided to follow his scent. It was easy. Emmett's delic... I mean sweet scent was getting stronger and stronger when I walked towards the bathroom. I opened the door, not even thinking about the fact he could be on the toilet. He was my husband.

'Emmett?' I asked. 'Emmett,' I sighed relieved when I found him with his back to me. 'Emmett, are you okay?' I started to get worried when he didn't respond. I stepped slowly closer, not wanting to be too close and slip again. 'Emmett?'

'Rose, I'm fine,' Emmett sighed before he coughed.

'No you're not,' I protested immediately. I could _feel_ that something was wrong. 'Emmett, I know you better than anyone else. I know that something is disturbing you.'

No response.

'Emmett, spit it out.'

No response again.

I regret my last answer; too harsh. 'Emmett, please?' I asked him sweetly and worried at the same time, knowing he couldn't resist that.

'I'm ugly,' Emmett suddenly whispered.

'_Ugly_?' I asked him, avoiding a giggle. Emmett was the most handsome man I had ever met in my entire life. Emmett and ugly was like vampires without blood.

'Yes,' Emmett answered. He turned around and pointed at himself from his toes to his head. 'My features aren't perfect, nor are my muscles. My cheeks have a stupid light pink color and my stupid dark curls aren't as perfect as my vampire ones. My feet are big and my lips aren't as full as normal. My nose is too long and my ears...' Emmett thought about that for a moment. 'Are just stupid!'

I had raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms against my chest as he was speaking. 'Are you done?' I asked him.

Emmett frowned but nodded. 'Er… yeah.'

'Okay, good,' I said before I burst into laughter. 'Oh dear,' I laughed so hard that I almost fell on the ground.

'This isn't funny Rose!' Emmett said angry. _Damn_, he was hot when he was angry.

After a few more seconds of laughing I finally calmed down. 'Oh Emmett,' I giggled. 'Sorry, but it was really funny what you just had said.'

'How do you mean funny?' Emmett snapped. 'Look at me!' he pointed at himself again.

I looked at him and tried to find something ugly but couldn't. There was a gorgeous man in front of me. 'Emmett, I was laughing because it was ridiculous what you just said,' I leaned against the doorframe.

Emmett opened his mouth to argue but I shook my head.

'No, let me finish. Emmett, turn around and look into the mirror.'

Emmett hesitated for a moment but finally did what I asked.

'Look at yourself,' I commanded. 'Emmett, your dark curls are as beautiful as your vampire ones. Your nose isn't too long, your nose is perfect, like the rest of your features. Your muscles are just a little bit slack because of your condition at the moment. Your feet aren't too big. I mean, big guys have big feet.'

We both chuckled.

'And your lips are as beautiful as normal.'

'Really?' Emmett pursed his lips and winked seductively at me.

'Stop that,' I commanded. 'You know I want to kiss you,' I sighed. 'Too bad that your smell is like Heaven to me,' I peeked at his lips. I felt my lips burning, screaming for a kiss. But I knew I couldn't risk his life.

Emmett chuckled quietly before his face went serious again. 'But Rose, I was much more handsome when I was a vampire,' he whispered. He reached his hand and touched his face in the mirror. His nails made a soft sound against the glass.

'I don't care if your vampire or human,' I snorted. 'Okay, I do care. But what I mean is that you're a very handsome and attractive man, Emmett. Yes, as a vampire your features are more than just perfect but as a human your incredibly handsome. Your tinted skin color suits your beautiful brown eyes perfectly. Your dark curls are beautiful and Emmett, when you smile and show your dimples you can make a whole bunch of girls faint. Take that from me,' I winked at him.

Emmett smiled slightly. 'Thanks, Rose,' he said.

'You should return to our bed. You should rest much more,' I said. 'It's better for your health.'

Emmett groaned. 'You and Carlisle are too worried about me. I'm fine. I'm a big boy remember,' Emmett chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

'You would be even more worried if it was me in your place'

It was quiet for a moment. I hadn't really thought yet about what would've happened if it was _me_ in his position. I peeked at Emmett's skin color. _Human_. What would I do? I saw what happened to Emmett after he woke up; he was very weak and he still was. And Emmett is a very strong man. I think I couldn't be pregnant in that position.

'Come,' I said to snap out of my thoughts. I reached my hand.

Emmett looked one more time in the mirror before he took my hand. We both shivered. He from my cold touch, me because of his warm and soft hand. I held it as gentle as I could, trying not to use any kind of strength and harm him. I dragged him slowly with me, remembering that he wasn't as fast as I was. I tried to make enough space between us so I wouldn't get disturbed by his smell. I had never really realized that being a human had that much disadvantages.

Finally we reached the bed. It felt so odd walking so slow with my husband. Emmett took his place under the sheets again and leaned against the headboard. He closed his eyes; not to sleep but to rest. I caressed with my thumb his soft hand. I had to tell him about our Volturi plans, but I really didn't want to put him into danger. I had too. That was the worst part. I didn't have any choice.

'Emmett?'

'Hmm?' was his answer. Emmett turned his head slowly and opened his eyes.

'Carlisle has found something,' I replied quietly.

Emmett's eyes grew wide. 'Really?' he said surprised. 'Can he turn me back?' he asked excited and sat straight but regret it immediately. 'Ouch!' he placed his hand on his back and leaned slowly back against the headboard.

'Are you all right?' I asked him worried as I helped him leaning back. 'You should really be more careful, Emmett,' I said stern to him. I hated to see him suffer, I didn't want to look into his eyes, knowing that his pained expression would upset me. 'No, he didn't find a way to turn you back, but he did find something else,' I saw Emmett's expression turned into disappointed again. 'He found a book about...'

I told Emmett everything I knew. I didn't want to hide anything for him, I knew that he hated that and I didn't want him to get a feeling we didn't tell him everything. I told him about the book, about the stories, about my conversation with the family and about our plans of going to the Volturi. To my disappointment Emmett was _excited_ about going to the Volturi. Boy, even as a _human_ he was excited to face world's most dangerous vampire coven. It made me even more worried. To be honest, I hoped he would say that he prefered staying at home with somebody. But hey, it's Emmett.

'But Emmett, They're the _Volturi_. They're strong, smart, powerful and they drink _human blood_!'

'So?' Emmett frowned at me. 'Rose, I will be fine. Don't worry about me,' he pointed with his thumb at himself. 'I'm stronger then you think I am,' he said proudly and he sat straight again. Again, he regret it. 'Ouch, stupid backache,' he murmured while he rubbed his back.

'Okay, enough, hero,' I smiled and sighed. 'You should sleep.'

Emmett groaned.

'Please Em,' I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

'Fine,' he mumbled and laid down. I smiled and walked towards the door. I turned off the light and wanted to walk out of the room when Emmett called me. 'Rose?'

'Yes?' I answered softly.

'Don't worry about me. I will be fine.'

I chuckled. 'I know Emmett. But I love you more then anything else in the world. You mean anything to me and-' I was cut by Emmett's snoring. I narrowed my eyes. 'Stupid, idiotic, handsome human,' I murmured and walked out of the room.

'How is he?' Alice asked when I came downstairs.

'He's...' I sighed. 'I don't know, to be honest.'

'He will be fine,' Alice reassured me. 'How did you handle him. You know...'

That's why Alice had gasped. She had a vision of Emmett and me in the bathroom.

I shook my head. 'You knew about this, didn't you?'

Alice shrugged in response.

I smiled slightly. 'Well, I just told him the truth.'

Everyone looked curious at me.

'I told him that he's a gorgeous man, human or not and...' I broke off. 'Hey!' I protested. 'You have superhearing you have heard the whole conversation!'

Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with them. For a moment I forgot my worries.

* * *

**Emmett is a bit insecure in his humanbody, luckily we have Rosalie to cheer him up! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you.**


	10. More problems

**I'm sorry that I kept you all waiting for so long. But I'm starting to get really busy. I'm trying to update as soon as I can.  
Thank you.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter nine: more problems

The following days were simply a mess. Carlisle and I were busy with keeping Emmett pleased and healthy. Thanks to Nessie we were aware of what Emmett needed as a human. Bella did the cooking stuff because she was the one who could cook the best; she had always cooked for her dad and herself in her humanlife. Carlisle gave us orders so we could know what Emmett needed and what he didn't. I tried to be around Emmett as much as I could, even though if his scent was calling me, I was his wife. I was glad that Emmett was progressing; he was recovering from his unexpected transformation. He didn't anymore sleep as much as before and he also ate more. The pain was getting less and walking was no problem for him anymore. I was really happy seeiing him getting better, but my worries never faded for a second.

Jasper and Edward were thinking of a strategy plan to meet the Volturi _again_. I was getting annoyed but we had no choice. We didn't want to fight them or causing any trouble for that matter because it wouldn't end well. I tried to push that thought away from me, Emmett's health was more important now. Jasper and Edward didn't want to involve the wolves at first, but Jacob insisted on helping us. They asked Carlisle for his opinion. Carlisle was about to agree but then decided it would be better if the wolves stayed at home with Renesmee. He thought the Volturi might feel threatened if we brought a whole group with us. It would also be better for Alice because she couldn't see the future when wolves were involved and Renesmee would be protected because Edward and Bella didn't want her to come along even though she really wanted to. Bella and Edward convinced her to stay, saying it would be better the less people would go.

Alice and Esme were busy with the rest. They were planning what to pack and they even tried to communicate with some other covens, trying to find out if they knew something about this problem. Unfortunately, there was no coven - except for the Volturi of course - who knew about this. We had first plans to visit them and ask them if they want to join us to meet the Volturi but Carlisle didn't want to involve any coven with this. _"The Volturi might get angry if we take too much vampires to Italy. The last thing we want is to anger the Volturi. I doubt if Emmett would survive a fight,"_ were his exact words.

'How do you feel?' I asked Emmett sweetly after he woke up from his nap. Carlisle said that the more rest Emmett takes the more quick he would recover from his transformation. I stroked Emmett's dark curls out his face, barely touching his light tinted, soft skin with my white, granite one.

'As usual,' Emmett replied. His voice wasn't as hoarse as before anymore.

I smiled at his voice, it sounded like music into my ears.

'I've got a headache, though not as bad as before,' Emmett shivered at the thought of the awful headaches he had suffered. 'And my muscles hurt just a little bit. I guess I'm almost fine.'

'Well, that's good,' I said happily. I couldn't wait until Emmett was in perfect shape again. 'I guess that it's time for your lunch. I'm going downstairs to make a nice meal for you,' I stood up and smiled at his beautiful face. It made me really happy that Emmett was better. At least he didn't have a rare disease or something.

'Okay, but not too much. I'm not _that_ hungry.'

We both grinned at the thought of the meals Esme made for him. You could feed a whole family with it and Emmett always tried to eat everything, just to make Esme happy. Esme even thought that it wasn't enough and made even more, the poor kid got a stomachache and almost threw everything up last night.

'Don't worry, _I_ will make a meal for you,' I hesitated for a moment. 'Well, at least I'm gonna try.'

Emmett chuckled quietly as I walked out of the room. I walked in a slow vampire pace down the staircase. 'Where's Carlisle?' I asked when I walked into the kitchen were Esme, Alice and Bella were sitting.

'He's doing some research in his offish,' Esme replied.

I nodded in response and opened the refrigerator. Carlisle did a lot research but the only thing he had ever found was the book written by the Volturi. It kinda worried me that there was nothing more to find then that.

I looked surprised up when Esme laid her hand on mine. 'Dear, I will make Emmett's lunch, don't worry,' she said motherly to me. 'Go upstairs and don't worry.'

'I'm fine, mother,' I answered. 'And besides, Emmett will die if you make another big meal for him.'

Everyone chuckled in the kitchen including me.

'And you know that whatever you say I will never stop worrying about my husband. Nobody knows what is going on and no any other coven has ever heard about this. Even Carlisle is surprised and Carlisle is living on this planet for _centuries_ now. The only thing that can stop make me worry is Emmett becoming a vampire again. But we can't because the poison isn't working.'

'Rose?' I turned my head to look at Bella who looked a little bit nervous at me.

'Yes, Bella?' I answered her, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. I shared a short glance with Jasper and within no time the room was filled with love and calmness. I relaxed.

'Well, what... er... what would you...' Bella intertwined her fingers together nervously and took a deep breath. 'I know you're worrying about Emmett's health and that kind of stuff, and I know that you want him to be a vampire again... but... What would you do if _you_ were in Emmett's place?' Bella didn't dare to look at me. She looked down at the table as if she had done something bad.

I was a little bit overwhelmed by her question. We all know that I longed for children. Nobody had asked me that question yet and to be honest, I hadn't really thought about that yet. I wanted to be there for Emmett and not humming about me being in his place. I knew that in _that_ condition I could never be pregnant, it wouldn't be healthy for the baby. But Emmett was getting better so I would be getting better too. Then I could have the baby I've always wanted... But on the other side, I would die giving birth because the poison wasn't working.

'I... I don't know,' I finally said. 'I mean, I wouldn't surive labor if the poison doesn't work.'

Bella looked up at me, slightly relieved that I wasn't angry with her question. Alice and Esme shivered when I said "_die in labor_".

'And I don't want a baby from anyone else then Emmett. But on the other side, I think we would find a solution to that,' I sighed and turned around to make a lunch for Emmett. 'But I'm not the human. Emmett is, so we have to concentrate on him, not on me.'

It was quiet for a moment and suddenly Alice's face went blank; she was having a vision. I wondered what she saw because suddenly Alice started at me, horror filling her eyes. My eyes widened.

'Alice?' I whispered.

Alice looked from me to the living room to me again.

'N... No!' she suddenly shouted. 'No Emmett don't do it!' She flew up so quickly her chair fell on the ground. 'EMMETT!' she screamed.

'Alice? Alice, _what in the name of Carlisle is going on_?' I shouted confused and scared after her. I followed her to the living room with the rest behind me. Then I saw it. I heard a muffle scream and I smelled the most delicious scent ever; _Emmett's blood_. I gasped and shrieked when I saw Emmett, falling of the staircase. I rushed to him to catch him but was less than a second too late. I heard Carlisle coming from his offish and several gasps behind me.

I let myself fall on my knees and slapped Emmett's face lightly like I had done in the woods. 'Emmett? Emmett, say something!' I cried. I smelt his blood but this time I ignored it. I didn't even _think_ about drinking it. 'Emmett, wake up!'

But I was too late. Emmett was unconscious and that wasn't even the worst part.

He didn't have a heartbeat.

* * *

**Soo... that was chapter nine!**

**I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your opinion about it!**

**Thank you.**


	11. Fighting

**I hope I can make it up a little bit with this one, because you've waited so long. And yesterday was quit a short chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
------------**

Chapter ten: fighting

'Emmett? Emmett please!' I cried. 'CARLISLE!' I screamed. 'Help! Carlisle please help!'

Carlisle was in a rush downstairs. 'Oh dear,' he murmured shocked. He let himself fall on his knees and placed his hands on Emmett's chest. 'Edward, after me you're the one with the most medical experience. Give Emmett mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, now!' he ordered. 'One-two-three-four,' Carlisle counted as he pushed at Emmett's chest. 'One-two-three-four... One-two-three-four...'

'Emmett, please,' I cried. 'Please, don't leave me,' I squeezed lightly in Emmett's hand. He just laid there, move less. 'Esme, can you get something?' I whispered. 'He's bleeding,' I carefully inspected Emmett's wounds in his forehead and left arm. 'Carlisle, please,' I pleaded.

'Rosalie, I'm doing the best I can,' Carlisle answered me frustrated. 'Three-four... One-two-three-four... One-two-three-four...'

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

The last thing I remember was pain. A lot of pain. I wondered why it was taking Rosalie so long. Maybe something happened and I couldn't hear it with my stupid human ears. So I decided to take a look. I walked/stumbled out of the room towards the staircase. The next thing I know is that I was falling. I felt a sharp pain going through my head and arm and I felt something warm flowing along my head; _blood_. I had let out a muffle scream from pain and then everything went black...

And now I was here. Where was _here_? I looked around. It was white with a little pink. Not Barbie pink, but soft pink. Like baby pink. I looked down. The floor or whatever it was, was soft at my bare feet. Like I was walking over clouds... Wait... _I was walking over clouds!_ And I heard music... Beautiful, soft, Angelic music...

Was... Was I... In... Was I in...

_Heaven?_

No... It couldn't. I was doomed to be a vampire forever. But because of a stupid "miracle" I changed back into a human again. But that doesn't change the fact that I was a monster. I killed humans. Innocent humans. Innocent _young_ humans. I can't be in Heaven. It wouldn't be fair. Heaven was for innocent humans, not for me. I belonged in Hell. I was a monster.

But how? How could I be in _Heaven_? Did that mean I was dead? I died because I fell from a _staircase_? That must be a joke. Tell me that that's a joke.

Oh dear... It isn't.

But what about my family? What would happen to them? What would happen to my Rose? She would be broken... I swallowed at the thought of my beautiful Rose. She tried to make me happy these days, trying not to show how much effect this whole thing had on her. She was so strong... And now I was dead. I couldn't believe it.

Then I realized that I wasn't really upset. I wasn't upset that I died. I wasn't upset that I would never see my family again. It felt so relaxing here. The beautiful pink/white clouds... And the beautiful, Angelic music... For some reason it made me feel so happy. I've never heard that kind of music before. It was without doubt the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. So beautiful and relaxing... It must be the Angels who were playing it. Only Angels can play such beautiful music. Only in _Heaven_ can you hear such beautiful music.

'Emmett.'

I turned surprised around when I heard my name. In front of me stood an... _Angel_. A beautiful Angel. She had long dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful Angelic dress. It was from satin and had a soft blue color what matched her eyes perfectly. A beautiful light golden ribbon hung lightly around her, like it floated. She had no shoes on. She had a garland on her head, one with golden ribbons through it and beautiful white flowers. And the wings... The wings were in one word: _incredible_. I can't describe it. They were white and big and beautiful...

'H... Hello,' I stuttered. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She reminded me of my Rose. For some reason I felt attracted to her. Not in the way I felt attracted to Rosalie, no, Rosalie was the one and only for me. Even this beautiful creature couldn't steal my heart like Rosalie did. It was like she was a part of me...

The Angel smiled at me. 'Hello,' she said in a smooth, Angelic voice. It had a beautiful ring in it. 'I'm Arilyn,' the Angel smiled a little wider, almost showing her teeth at me. 'I'm your Guardian Angel, Emmett,' she said in a soft voice.

I looked shocked at her. That explains everything! That's why I feel so close to her... She _was_ a part of me. 'R... really?' I stuttered. 'I didn't know I had one... I mean, why should someone like _me_, from my kind, have one? Aren't we monsters? Aren't we the one who don't deserve one? Who maybe don't _need_ one?'

Arilyn chuckled. 'Everyone need one, Emmett,' she said. 'There is no creature on earth who doesn't has one. Human, vampire or werewolf, you all are living creatures, you all have a soul. Even if you're a vampire who might have killed people, you still have a soul,' she explained me.

Hmm, so Carlisle was right. We vampires - or me ex-vampire - did have a soul... I must say it was hard to believe that we didn't had one. I mean, we didn't kill humans because we didn't wanted to be like that. And the vampires who did feed on vampires, well... It was just the way they lived. It was just the way we vampires had to live. They didn't know any better. And I must say, it isn't easy to live the way we do. I slipped several times, but each time I was disappointed in myself and I felt pity and sorry for the one I killed, and for his or her family. Someone without a soul wouldn't feel like that... Or would it?

'I believe you're confused, aren't you?' Arilyn asked me.

I nodded. 'Yeah, kind of,' I answered. 'Am I dead? I mean, I don't want to be dead...' was that true? I felt so save and relaxed here... It was definitely Heaven here. The harmony here was incredible. It felt like a dream... A beautiful dream. 'I don't know it anymore,' I finally said. 'I feel so free here.'

'That's why they call it Heaven,' Arilyn smiled. 'Emmett, do you remember what happened?'

'Yes, I fell from a staircase and then,' I clicked my fingers. 'Nothing. Everything went black. That's the last thing I can remember.'

Arilyn nodded. 'You fell from a staircase, that's true. To tell the truth, you are dead,' I bit my bottom lip. 'But your family are doing everything they can to save your life. Your heart stopped beating, but they are trying to let it live again. To let _you_ live again,' Arilyn grinned. 'I understand that this must be confusing for you. Here in Heaven everything is in harmony. The songs the Angels play for you is the most beautiful sound you've ever heard, the clouds under your feet are soft and relaxing. It's beautiful here and it's all harmony. That's why you don't want to leave. You never felt this before.'

'That's explains it all,' I whispered. 'That's exactly how I feel. The music is... I have no words for it. It's so beautiful here and I feel so free... This is definitely Heaven. But on the other hand, I don't want to be dead. I don't want to lose my family... Knowing that I would never see them again... I don't want to lose Rosalie...' I swallowed at her name.

'I understand. It all depends on you,' Arilyn said in a soft voice.

'On _me_?' I asked confused.

'Yes, on you,' Arilyn nodded. 'Are you going to fight for your life or are you giving up? Do you want to stay here or do you want to go back? It's _your_ body, Emmett. _Your_ life. Nobody can decide this for you, nobody can fight for you. Not even me. I'm here to protect you. To be your guard. But you are still in charge of your own body. If you want to go back you have to fight and not give up. You can see your family again and be with them. But it's your choice.'

I was a little bit overwhelmed by her words. I had to _choose_? No one ever told me that! But what did I want? Did I wanted to go back? Back to my Rose and my family? Back to reality and trying to find a way to be a vampire again? Or did I wanted to stay here? With the Angels, the beautiful music and the soft clouds under my bare feet?

'How can I fight?' I asked. How can I fight to live? Apparently I wasn't in my own body, like only my soul was here. How can I ever fight for my life if I wasn't in my own _body_?

'Your soul has to fight,' Arilyn answered. 'But first you have to decide. Then you can concentrate on the thing you want,' Arilyn reminded me quietly. 'Decide smart, Emmett. This is your one and only change. Whatever you decide you can't go back. Do what your heart says.'

_Do what your heart says._

Five tiny words. Five tiny words with so much meaning... I suddenly exactly knew what I wanted. I had to decide smart, there was no way back. If I stay here I would never see Rosalie again. I vowed that I would love her forever. That I would _stay_ with her forever. That I would _follow _her to the end of the world.

And I, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, _never_ break my promise.

'I want to go back,' I said with confident. 'I am going to fight,' I always liked a challenge. I always liked to fight for fun. But this wasn't fun anymore, it was life or death for me now. I never back down from a challenge, and this was a new challenge. An unique challenge what would decide my future.

Arilyn smiled. 'Very clever of you, Emmett,' she complimented me. She stepped closer to me.

'You knew I was going to choose this, didn't you?' I asked her.

Arilyn nodded. 'Of course I knew, but I wanted to hear it coming from your mouth,' she smiled. 'Close your eyes now. You have to concentrate very hard now. If you don't concentrate enough or do your best, then you'll lose. And I know you all too well as your Guardian Angel, you hate it to lose,' I smiled. That was true, I _loathed_ losing. It so didn't suit me. Arilyn laid her hand on my head. 'Are you ready?' I nodded and closed my eyes. 'Concentrate very hard now, Emmett. This is it.'

Suddenly I wasn't in Heaven anymore. In fact, I was in a dark forest. The trees who surrounded me were really big and I felt so _little_. Now I knew how Alice felt... Shut up Emmett, you have to concentrate! I told myself sternly. I looked around. It was cold and dark. For the first time in _decades_ I was really scared. Where was I? Was I dead now? This wasn't the Heaven I expected I would be! I felt a cold breeze flowing past me what made it even more cold.

I started to walk, or let's say stumble through the trees. Was this fighting? How in the name of Carlisle could I fight for my own life? I let myself fall on the ground and I placed my head in my hands. I couldn't fight. I just couldn't fight. I couldn't understand _how_ I had to fight. It was so dark and cold... I felt so little and fragile...

'Emmett, I believe in you. You _can_ fight. I'll protect you, don't be scared,' I suddenly heard Arilyn's voice. I looked up but didn't saw anyone. 'You can fight, Emmett,' I heard her smooth voice again. '_Fight Emmett, fight for your life_.'

She was right. I _could_ fight. I only didn't had the hope for it. Suddenly I thought about Rosalie. I would follow her to the end of the world... I would do anything for her... I would never leave her... I promised it. And I couldn't break a promise to her. Never.

Ever.

Suddenly I felt power. Adrenaline. I felt hope again, I felt _confidence_. I stood up and took a deep breath. Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen never backs down of a challenged. _Ever_. Bring it on. I could handle it, I could handle everything.

Suddenly I saw a blurred light from far. I looked into the direction of the light. There was it... I had to follow the light, and then I would win. Easy.

I started to run towards the light. But it wasn't as easy as I expected. In fact, it was like something was holding me back... I tried to push myself further but I was too fragile... I felt so damn _slow_. It would take me _days_ to reach the light in this pace. All the hope I had faded and I felt myself falling on the ground again. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't do it. I looked up to the dark sky.

'Help me,' I whispered. Suddenly something caught my eye. In the middle of the dark forest I saw a rose... A beautiful red rose...

Rosalie.

I had to fight. I couldn't break my promise. I couldn't let her down like this. I couldn't act like a baby. Fighting for your life isn't easy. This whole thing isn't easy. I can't count on other's, this was something _I_ had to do. And I was going to do it. I don't care how.

I stood up again and started to run again. This time I didn't give up but I even pushed harder. I was no moron. I knew how to fight and I was going to do it. For Rosalie. I started to see the light more clear and it gave me even more hope and strength. I was going to make it.

I ran through the darkness, through the trees, through the cold. But after a moment I realized that it was getting lighter... And it was getting warmer... _I was so close.._. The light was just a few inches removed from me now and I reached my hand to touch it...

My fingertips were less than a inch removed of the light. I could feel his warmth on it. The light dazzled my eyes and I closed them. I let the light and his warmth overtake me...


	12. Two days

Chapter twelve: two days

'Carlisle, hurry up!' I cried as I looked at my Emmett who still laid unconscious on the ground. I was cleaning gentle the wound on his cheek with the towel Esme gave me. 'Don't give up,' I sobbed. 'We're a team remember? You and I. Don't leave me like this, I love you. You're strong enough to fight, you can do it. You can.'

'Oh dear!' everyone looked up at Alice who was bouncing up and down while she sobbed an laughed at the same time. 'He's going to be all right!' I gasped. 'Oh dear, oh dear!' Alice gasped. 'He's going to move in five-four-three-two-one... Now!'

I turned my hand as I felt his fingers moving in one of my hands. 'Oh Emmett!' I cried. 'You can do it,' ignoring his smell I moved closer to him and kissed him very, very lightly on his forehead, almost not touching him, knowing that that would be too much for me to handle.

Carlisle sighed relieved as he removed his hand from Emmett's chest. 'Emmett, son? Son, wake up,' he said as he placed a hand on Emmett's cheek.

'Please, please wake up,' I whispered. 'Please. I love you.'

***  
**Few days later**  
***

'Emmett, honey, how do you feel?' I asked when I walked into our room. Emmett didn't leave his bed anymore after the fall. The horrible fall. Luckily, Emmett survived it with a concussion and a few wounds. I couldn't but be strong for him, I couldn't let him show the pain I felt when I saw him that weak. I couldn't tell him that I ran into the woods after the accident and that I started to cry until Jasper finally came to get me. I couldn't tell him how much I wanted him as a vampire again, yes, I really was that selfish. Or was it natural?

'Better,' Emmett smiled slightly at me.

I smiled and sat next to him on the bed. His smell was still like Heaven to me, but I was getting used to it, and I was proud about it. I took his hand in mine. 'You really scared me,' I told him. 'I thought I lost you... Forever,' I bit my bottom lip; I couldn't let him see me cry. 'I love you, you know.'

'Arilyn,' Emmett suddenly whispered.

I frowned and turned my head irritated at him. 'Arilyn?' I said bitter. 'I'm declaring my love for you and you think of other _women_?' I spat, not even trying to hide the jealousy in my voice. Apparently that smack on his head made him go crazy. Well, I at least hoped that was the solution. I couldn't bare losing Emmett now.

Emmett suddenly burst into laughter.

'I'm sorry if I don't see the humor in it,' I growled.

'No-' breath. 'No-' another breath. 'No-' Emmett gasped for breath as he couldn't stop laughing. In the meantime I waited impatient and angrily for him to finish. 'Arilyn isn't just a _woman_,' Emmett tried to explain me as he started to laugh again. 'No, Rose, she's an _Angel_.'

I gasped. '_WHAT_?' I screamed as I stood up. The door flew open and the family gathered inside our room but I didn't care. 'I thought that _I _was your Angel!?' I shouted. '_How could you?_' I started to sob. 'How could you do this to me?'

'What's going on in here?' Esme asked worried and concerned as she wrapped her an arm around me. 'Rose, dear, why are you angry at Emmett?' she asked me softly.

Suddenly Edward and Alice burst into laughter too.

'Stop it!' I yelled and sobbed at the same time. 'Emmett is talking about other _women_,' I spat. 'No, _Angels_,' I spoke the word Angels sarcastically.

'Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen,' I turned shocked around as I saw Emmett frowning at me, his arms crossed against his chest. Emmett _never_ used my whole name. Ever. 'Can you stop acting crazy and listen to me?' I nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going. 'Arilyn,' Emmett started. 'Is my Guardian Angel,' I narrowed my eyes suspicious. 'When I fell from the staircase I...'

***

'Wow, Emmett,' I breathed when he finally finished his story. 'So beautiful,' I gasped as I pictured it in my mind. A beautiful Angel helping my Emmett to save himself. 'So _unreal_ but wonderful at the same time!' I sat down next to Emmett again and grabbed his hand again. 'I'm sorry that I freaked out,' I apologized shyly. 'It's just so stressed for me right now and I just can't bare it anymore and...'

'Sst,' Emmett placed his soft, tinted fingers on my mouth. 'It's okay,' he whispered. 'I understand,' he nodded and leaned back. Suddenly he grinned his childish Emmett grin, showing me the dimples I adored. 'Besides, if I would declaring my love for you and you will say another male's name I would freak out too,' he winked.

I chuckled and felt the urge to kiss him. Emmett and I shared a very physical relationship, it was hard for us not to touch each other. I felt an awkward, slightly painfully feeling inside me; the need for my soul mate. But I knew I couldn't risk Emmett's life like that. Maybe I wasn't as strong as Edward was with Bella. Still, I couldn't look at his lips without the need to attack them with mine.

I realized that the others left the room and I saw Emmett's tired eyes looking at me. I stood up. 'Go sleep,' I said softly. 'And don't argue with me,' I warned him when he wanted to say something. 'You're tired and especially with your concussion you should rest and sleep more.'

Emmett smiled and laid down. 'Okay, ma'am,' he said.

I chuckled and turned off the lights. 'Good night,' I murmured. I closed the door softly behind me and walked downstairs to see the whole family sitting in the living room. 'He's sleeping,' I said when they all looked up at me. I

sat down next to Jasper and Alice on the couch. 'Can you believe it? That story?' I whispered disbelieved. 'Just like a fairytale!'

'I know,' Bella agreed from the loveseat she was sharing with Edward. 'I almost thought he'd lost his mind with that fall.'

'Me too,' I agreed.

'Children,' we turned our heads to see Carlisle on one of the chairs next to Esme. 'Remember that we still have a problem,' Carlisle paused for a moment. 'We have to face the Volturi.'

_Damn_, I totally forgot about them. I didn't look forward to face them, it would be the most dangerous trip ever for Emmett. A side of me still didn't wanted to go, it still wanted to stay here and wait for a miracle. But I

knew that we have to, _this_ isn't a fairytale. By the time we have the solution Emmett would be old and grey. I shuddered at the thought of that. Knowing that I would be eighteen forever. Suddenly a feeling of fear and

losing overwhelmed me. What if there was no solution? What if Emmett really will grow up and die like all the humans do? Will Edward, Jasper, Bella and Alice lose a brother? Will Esme and Carlisle lose a son? Or, will I lose my husband? I swallowed nervously.

'I know that this is hard for you, Rosalie,' Carlisle said understanding. 'But you know that this is the best for Emmett, even if it is dangerous. It's the only chance to change Emmett back into one of us again. I promise you, Rose, we will protect Emmett no matter what. Nothing is going to happen to him.'

'I know that,' I simply answered. 'It's not like I don't trust you all, it's just that I'm worried,' I looked at my family. 'You would be worried to if it was about your mate, wouldn't you?' I couldn't hide the bitterness in my voice. Don't get me wrong, I trusted them and I love them, it was just that without Emmett I felt lost. He was there, but not the way I was used to, and that frustrated me.

'Yes, we would,' Carlisle answered politely. 'Emmett is a very strong man and his condition is fine, well, almost fine, so I suggest we will leave in two days,' he said.

'_Two days_?' I practically shouted.

Carlisle looked surprised and worried at the same time at me. 'Y... yes,' he answered. 'The faster we act, the bigger chance we'll find out sooner what's wrong with him.'

I swallowed. 'Isn't two days fast? I mean, Emmett probably should rest some more,' I tried, knowing that I already lost this discussion.

'I'm sorry, Rosalie,' Carlisle answered me quietly. 'But I think that this is the best,' he turned to the rest. 'What do you think?'

'Everyone agrees with you,' Edward answered, reading everyone's mind. Edward turned to me. 'I know how you feel,' he said honestly. 'I felt the same way with Bella when James took her, or when Victoria came back to seek for revenge,' he said quietly. 'I felt the same way when the Volturi came to see Renesmee, ready to fight.' Everyone winced at the memories. 'My point is, the only thing you can do is be strong and live through it, because that's what I did. From the outside I was strong, but from the inside it was killing me.'

'You never told me that,' Bella whispered to her husband.

'I didn't wanted to worry you, love,' Edward soothed her. 'I knew you were worried and scared, I wanted you to have someone strong besides you who can protect you no matter what, and I was that person. I _felt_ like I was that person. Showing you my true feelings would only made it worse, my love,' Edward leaned in and kissed her soft on her forehead.

I felt a sharp pain going through me when I saw them. I realized that as long Emmett human was we could never be like that. It would be way to dangerous for him. I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't start sobbing. I couldn't let them see how broken I was without Emmett. Not able to touch Emmett the way I wanted, seeing how weak he is and the pain he was suffering... And now in two days we were planning to meet the Volturi with him, could it be even worse? Oh yeah, he can die from a _heart attack_.

I felt waved of calmness and love. 'Thanks Jasper,' I said quietly, scared that if I higher my voice they would hear the vibration in it.

'No problem.'

Carlisle stood up and laid a hand on my shoulder. 'Honey, go tell Emmett about our plans and we will do the rest,' Carlisle sighed. 'I promise you, Rosalie. Emmett will be all right. I promise it.'

Without answering I stood up and walked at slow human pace out of the room. Why was this happening to us? What did we ever do that we deserved this? Why Emmett? He was such a kind, lovely, adorable, beautiful person from the inside and outside. He never meant any harm, he never hurt anyone - unless it's about protecting his family or himself - and yet, yet he had to suffer. He had to face death and fight for his life. He deserved so much better, so damn much better.

I walked quietly into our room.

'Rosalie?' Emmett coughed.

'Yes, it's me,' I answered softly as I sat next him on the bed, taking his hand in mine. 'Emmett, you knew we were planning on meeting the Volturi,' I started. I wasn't going to be quiet about it. He deserved to know everything about our plans. 'Well,' I sighed. 'We decided to meet them in two days,' I explained him quietly. 'I know that this is confusing with the fact that you aren't in perfect state, but we will protect you no matter what and nothing is going to happen to you. So don't be afraid I...'

Emmett hushed me with placing his finger on my lips. 'Rose,' he chuckled. 'I'm not afraid, to be honest I think that you're the one who is afraid. Don't worry about me, I'm your monkey man remember,' Emmett winked at me.

I smiled slightly, knowing that he was right. 'You're right, I'm the one who is afraid.'

And it was true, I really was afraid. I looked through the window and saw the moon at the sky, but instead of seeing the light she had I only saw the shadow. And I was afraid, that if we wouldn't find a solution, I will only see the shadow of the moon. For ever.

**------------------------------  
Thank you that you all waited so long for this chapter, I am really sorry about that.  
The next chapters are going to be more interesting because in the next chapter we are... going to meet the Volturi!**

**Thank you.**


	13. The meeting

**Soo, this is chapter twelve! I decided after the second chapter that I would write as soon as I could another chapter, because I let you guys wait for so long.  
Enjoy!  
------------**

Chapter twelve: the meeting

The two days flew by and before I knew we were on the plane to Italy. Emmett sat next to me, sleeping. His condition was better, but he still had pain. I prayed, wished and hoped as much as I could that he'll be fine, and with fine I mean one of us again. I know it was selfish, despite the fact that I prefer being human more than being a vampire, but you must understand that with this situation it was different. Though, I always wondered how it would be if Emmett was a human. Well, he was gorgeous.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the speaker; we were going to land. I turned my head to see Emmett, still peacefully in sleep. I smiled slightly at the sight. The innocent in his face never went away. I lift my hand up to caress his cheek softly with my fingers, trying to wake him up. I hated it to wake him up, knowing that sleeping was the best thing he could do for his condition.

'Rosalie, he's going to wake up in a few minutes,' Alice whispered from behind me.

I turned my head to look at her. 'Okay, thanks,' I whispered back to my sister who sat next to her husband. 'Did you see something?' Alice and I agreed that she would look in the future for Emmett. That calmed me a little bit down, maybe if we hadn't a future seeing vampire in the family, I wouldn't have agreed with this whole trip.

Alice shook her head. 'No,' she answered. 'I saw Carlisle talking with Aro, but I didn't saw any sign of them wanting to cause Emmett harm.'

I nodded slowly. 'Okay, good. Keep looking.' I turned back to Emmett who was moving a little bit; he was waking up. 'Hey, sweetie,' I whispered softly to him. 'It's me,' I caressed his cheek lovely. I felt the pressure to kiss him, every day it was getting harder. Emmett and I weren't used not to touch each other, if we didn't kiss we hugged or sat with each other, but with his delicious scent... Sitting next to him on the plane was even hard, but I was distracted with the fact _why_ we were on the plane.

'Oh, my ears hurt,' Emmett moaned. 'I hate landing,' Emmett sat op straight slowly.

'How are you feeling?' I asked worried.

'As usual, though I'm starting to get used to it. For my transformation I worked with my brothers on the railroad. And if I didn't work on the railroad I worked with my father on our farm, so I'm kind of used to tiredness and pain,' Emmett said, his voice a little bit hoarse.

'This is different, Em,' I said. 'You can't compare this with working on a farm. This is different.'

'How do you know?' Emmett asked me suspicious, what shocked me. 'I mean, you never worked on a farm or on a railroad. You come from a rich family, I come from a poor one. I had to work hard so we could at least have food and you could sit down and wait until your maid came to serve you and your family the dinner for that day.'

First I couldn't find the right words to reply. Some were rude, others were understanding. So I just said: 'I'm sorry,' before I turned my head away, not wanting to see the fierce in his eyes anymore. I didn't understand why he was so rude with me, but I couldn't blame him. In our human life we were exactly the opposite. I was rich, he was poor. I did what I wanted, he had to work. I was spoiled, he was happy with food. Everyone adored my beauty, everyone adored the way he was.

'No,' I turned my head back to Emmett who was shaking his head, the fierce in his eyes gone. '_I'm_ sorry. I don't know what happened to me, I was kind of irritated and I abreact it on you. It's just that...' Emmett sighed and closed his eyes. 'It's just that this whole situation _sucks_,' he swallowed.

'Oh honey,' I bit my bottom lip. I couldn't take this anymore either. 'It's okay, you're going to be fine, I promise you. And I never break my promises, right?' I looked impatiently at him, waiting for an answer. 'Right?' I asked again when he didn't reply.

Emmett nodded. 'Right.'

***

'Carlisle! My dear friend,' Aro smiled surprised as he walked of his throne towards us. 'What a surprise!'

After the flight, Alice stole an car and we came here as fast as we could. I was directly by Emmett's side, with Jasper behind us, Esme on the other side, Edward in front of us and Bella, Alice and Carlisle around us. Renesmee and Jacob didn't come with us. Renesmee because Jacob wouldn't let her go without him, and Jacob because with him around it's difficult for Alice to search into the future because he will be involved if it turns out into a fight. I could feel Bella's shield hovering over us.

'Aro,' Carlisle nodded. 'I understand that this is very unexpected, but this is an emergency.'

Aro pursed his lips. 'Hmm, the fact that I smell a _human_?' Aro peeked with hungry eyes at Emmett, what made me clutch mine hand around his tighter. Aro stepped slowly closer. 'Emmett?' he asked disbelieved. 'You look...' Aro couldn't find the right words to describe my husband. '_Human_,' he finally said. I swear, he was imagining sucking Emmett's blood in his head.

'Aro, I would appreciate it if you and your guard would back off a little bit. This is still my son we're talking about,' Carlisle told him straight and stern. I was seriously proud about my father. Emmett's safety was the most important thing now and he understood that.

A frown came on Aro's face, but he replaced it quickly with a smile. 'Of course my friend, I understand it,' Aro sighed. 'Jane, Alec, please,' I turned my head to see Alec and Jane, the Volturi twins, walking back with reluctance. I narrowed my eyes suspicious at them. I never liked those two, they not only scared me, they weren't... _normal_. There was something odd about them. They were always holding hands and it was like they enjoyed torturing humans. I remember that I once asked Edward about it, he had said that it had to do with their past.

'Of course, master,' Alec said politely before a grin came on his face. 'Though, he does smell good.'

I growled. 'Back off, dwarf,' I snapped.

Jane narrowed her eyes. 'I would watch your mouth to my brother,' she threatened.

'Rosalie, please,' Carlisle whispered to me. 'Not now,' I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the conversation between Aro and Carlisle. 'I'm sorry for that, Aro,' I almost growled when Carlisle said that. Did he forgot what Alec said or something?

'I understand, my friend,' Aro replied. 'Alec, Jane, watch your mouth next time. These people here are our friends, not our enemies.' Yeah right, I snorted when I remembered the day that the Volturi came to visit us to see Renesmee, ready to attack. Like friends would do that.

'Yes master,' Alec and Jane both replied at the same time. That was something odd too; it was like they could read each other's mind. I guess it was a twin thing or something. They always defended each other, like Jane now did with Alec. Apparently they shared a very strong bond... Though, I still didn't like them.

Aro stepped closer and reached his hand to touch Carlisle. 'May I?' he asked and before he waited for a reply he laid his hand on Carlisle's arm. Suddenly Carlisle froze. I frowned and turned to Edward who swallowed uncomfortably. Suddenly I realized what was going on as I remembered Carlisle's words. _"I also promised that I would never tell anyone about this."_. The book... Aro would see that Carlisle told us about the book... We knew that someday he would know, but we expected it to be another time... If Emmett wouldn't be a human anymore, if this turns out into a fight then Emmett would be helpless!

I knew it for sure when Aro's expression turned from curious to anger. '_Carlisle_,' Aro spoke my father's name with disgust. 'I thought we made a deal about the book, didn't we?' he spat in Carlisle's face. I closed my eyes scared. The room filled with love and calmness, but I think that even Jasper couldn't make this better.

'Did he tell them about the book?' Caius asked incredulous, walking of his throne with Marcus following him. Great.

'Aro, you must understand that it was an emergency,' Carlisle replied quickly. 'Yes, I promised you not to tell anyone about it, but this is about the health of my son.'

'We once let you go, Carlisle,' Aro told me sternly. 'And you know that the Volturi never gives people a second chance. You were lucky, and yet you disappoint me again. You must realize that you have to face the consequences now.'

'No, Aro, please, listen to me!' Carlisle pleaded. 'Please, you must understand this,' Carlisle sighed. 'If I have to break a promise to save my son then I wouldn't think twice of breaking that promise. Wouldn't you do the same for your guards? Wouldn't you do the same for Marcus or Caius?' that was a smart move of Carlisle to involve Marcus and Caius in this, Aro can't say yes now or _he_ would face the problems.

Aro narrowed his eyes, what wasn't a good sign. 'Guards,' he said and I gasped when the rest of the guards walked into the room. My family and I turned our backs to Emmett as we stood in a circle, with Emmett in the middle. I looked in the hungry eyes of the guards, realizing that this really was the end.

'Aro, please, let at least my family go, they have nothing to do with this!' Carlisle pleaded.

For a moment I thought that Aro changed his mind until he spoke:

'Attack.'

**----------------  
I hope you all enjoyed the cliffhanger! Haha.  
I guess you notices that I mentioned a little bit about Alec and Jane, that their bitterness has to do with their past, well, I wrote a one shot about my view of how Alec and Jane became a vampire. So if you interested you can read it!**

**Thank you.**


	14. Explanations

Chapter thirteen: explanations

'Attack,' I heard an angelic, sharp voice speak.

I gasped as Aro's guards launched themselves on my family. I couldn't let this happen... But what could I do? I couldn't fight. I was weak, I had no strength in me. When I saw one of the guards launch on Rosalie I totally lost it.

'_STOP_!' I screamed as hard as I could. To my surprise everyone stopped fighting and looked at me. Because of my outburst I felt a sharp pain going through my throat and I started to cough. 'Ex,' cough. 'Cuse,' another cough. 'Me,' I finally finished with, of course, a cough. I cleared my throat, trying to win some time. Think Emmett think! 'May I go to the bathroom for a minute?' damnit Emmett! I swear, everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

'You've got to be kidding me?' Jane said as her eyes widened.

Edward slapped his hand on his face as he shook his head. Jasper hung his head in shame, clearly not happy with my respond. Alice's face went black; she was searching into the future. Bella was looking... scared? I guess she was thinking that this really was the end of us. Carlisle and Esme looked surprised and Rosalie looked... expressionless.

'What is this?' Aro stood up from his throne as he looked angry at us. 'This is not a silly _game_!' he snarled. 'You!' he pointed at Carlisle. 'You must be punished. The Volturi doesn't give second changes. What are you trying to do Carlisle? You can't win of _us._'

'Aro, I understand you and I understand your worries. But why are you punishing my family? They didn't do anything wrong._ I_ was the one that showed them the book,' Carlisle sighed. 'So, _I_ have to be punished. My family is innocent.'

'Carlisle!' Esme elbowed her husband softly, what looked quit painful for human me. 'Don't listen to him, Aro,' she spoke softly as she turned to Aro.

'Esme, stay out of this,' Carlisle warned stern. He spoke each word directly and sharp. Carlisle never spoke to Esme this way, so we were quit shocked at his response to his beloved wife.

'The reason I want to punish all of you is because they know about the book,' Aro said coolly. 'There is no reason to let them live with the information they have now. They know about our experiences, our _secrets_,' Aro gritted his teeth together.

'Aro, this is the future of my _son_ we're talking about! Do you really think that I would _EVER_ put my son in danger because of a stupid _BOOK_?' I winced as Carlisle started to yell at Aro. The hard sound was painful for my ears as I placed my hands on my ears.

Aro looked like a fool as he stared at Carlisle with open mouth. Obvious he did not expect that of our honest and polite Carlisle. I wondered what was going through his mind right now. I turned my head to Edward but he stared expressionless at Aro. A moment he frowned, but the frown disappeared quickly again.

'How dare you?' Aro whispered. His voice cold, deadly and low, I almost couldn't hear what he said. 'How dare you speak to me like that?' he whispered at the same tone again. He slowly walked towards Carlisle, his eyes black. His lip curled up, showing his sharp, white teeth. I saw Jasper and Edward moving in front of me and closer to Carlisle.

'Aro, leave my family alone. That's the only thing I'm trying to say,' Carlisle replied as cold as Aro did. 'They have nothing to do with this,' Carlisle sighed. 'You have all the time to punish me, but that's not why we came here, Aro. Please, listen to me for a minute and help us. We need you, Aro. We need your experiences.'

Aro pursed his lips suspicious. 'I don't know,' he finally said.

'Aro,' Caius suddenly spoke. He stood up and walked towards him. He placed his hand on Aro's shoulder as he spoke: 'Maybe we should listen to them. I mean, look at him,' I couldn't see with my vampire eyes what kind of move Caius did, but I swallowed as Aro's cold expression turned towards me. 'That hopeless thing needs our powerful help.' WHAT? I couldn't believe what I just heard. _Hopeless thing?_ I gritted my teeth angrily as Caius smirked. I saw Alec's and Jane's shoulders moving, they were laughing. Stupid, powerful, dumb twins.

'But they know about the book, Caius,' Aro argued stubbornly.

'I know,' Caius said. 'But we'll punish him later,' Caius eyed Carlisle as he snorted. 'We might have the information they need.'

'Please, Aro,' Esme spoke now softly, almost pleading. Maybe she did.

'I don't know,' Aro sighed. It was quiet for a moment. Deadly quiet. Maybe the vampires did make sounds, I couldn't hear them. 'Fine,' Aro finally broke the awkward moment. He turned around and moved towards his throne. 'But Carlisle, you're not going to get away with this.'

'Of course, Aro,' Carlisle whispered. My family looked utterly defeated by Aro's harsh words. Without Carlisle we wouldn't even be here. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I was not going to cry in front of _them_. Gosh, the last time I cried was like eighty years ago - with tears I mean. But Carlisle's punishment was not the only thing that bothered me, the other thing was that it all was because of _me_. If I didn't go that night with Rosalie back to Tennessee it wouldn't have happened.

'On the seventh of March in 1732, page 572, am I right?' it almost didn't sound like a question to me. Aro sighed as Carlisle slowly nodded. Aro made a sound what looked like a chuckle. 'I must say, I remember that girl clearly. With her curly red hair and her blue eyes, her freckles and her hoarse voice,' Aro almost smiled at the thought of that girl. 'Her name was Sarah,' he said, the melancholy in his voice was gone. 'I was quite impressed when she came in her human form to us. I always thought that it was impossible to change back to your human form,' Aro said.

Rosalie's eyes grew wide. 'Isn't it impossible?' she asked, almost hopefully.

Aro shook his head. 'It's quit complicated,' he answered. 'Even _I_ don't understand it completely,' he referred himself like he was a king. Gosh. 'It's not like you can turn back right now. What I could understand is that when you go back to the place where you've been changed, exactly on the same spot, when you're hundredth years old, something happens with you. Also the position of the moon is very important,' Aro stood up from his throne and walked slowly towards me. Well, what seemed slow to me. 'What I can understand is that Emmett was exactly on the same spot where he was attacked, when he was hundredth, with the light from the moon shining on him,' he said.

'Incredible,' Carlisle breathed.

Aro frowned. 'It seems incredible and magical, but it isn't.' Carlisle opened his mouth to replied but Aro beat him. 'Let me explain first,' he said. 'The transformation is exactly the same as your transformation from human to vampire. You feel an awful pain and...'

'But the Sarah's transformation was two days, Emmett's was three days,' Rosalie said, obvious not caring that she just interrupted "king" Aro.

'That's true,' Aro nodded. 'But how long the transformation takes depends on how long you're a vampire.' Rosalie frowned. 'Like I said before, it's really complicated. But back to the story, when you weak up you feel awful. You're weak and feel a lot of pain. Not as bad as your transformation, though. You have to recover of your transformation. In vampire state you rarely feel pain, in your human body otherwise you can feel with a little touch pain. That's why you're feeling pain and it explains your weakness.' Aro explained.

'But after recovering and everything, you're all right, right?' Esme asked.

Aro shook his head. 'That's what I wanted to explain you. You will die.' Everyone in the room, excluding the Volturi vampires and me gasped. My family turned to me with horror filling their golden eyes. 'You only have bad luck. But that's not the only thing, you're very sensitive too. Like falling from a bike can kill you in many ways. You're more sensitive than other humans. _Normal_ humans.'

'That's horrible,' Esme whispered.

'Yes, it is,' Aro agreed. 'But the main point is, bad luck will follow you anywhere you are.'

'What do you mean?' Carlisle immediately asked extremely concerned.

'You only have bad luck,' Aro answered. Aro sighed when everyone frowned. 'I'll give you an example. It's like walking past a bookcase. Coincidentally a thick book falls straight on your _sensitive_ head and kills you. Can you call that coincidence? Or you trip over an object and break your neck, is that coincidence too? Or you're walking through a forest and suddenly a tree falls right on you, this example might seem unbelievable, but it can. Believe me.'

My whole family seemed shock by the information. They seemed shocked by Aro's examples. I turned to see Rosalie, she was clutching my hand so tight that it hurt, so tight that I would've a bruise, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. I am going to die. No matter what. Wherever I go, wherever I will be. There will always be _something_ that will be my end. My fall of the staircase was just the beginning. Gosh, my fall was nothing compared with what I was going to experiences. Even with the whole family guarding me, even with all the vampires in the world guarding me, there will come a moment and that little moment will kill me.

'Is there a way back?' Carlisle asked, his voice low and emotionless. It scared me for some reason.

Aro seemed to hesitate before he replied. 'You might have tried the normal way; _biting_.' Carlisle nodded, I almost couldn't see it. 'As you saw, the poison didn't work,' Aro sighed. 'And it won't work. Never. Emmett is immune for the poison. I don't know much about this point, the only thing I know that the venom won't do his work. It won't even spread, it won't even let a mark. It only leaves a bruise.' I moved my hand to my neck. I felt a little bit pain when I pressed at the place where Carlisle bit me. A bruise. 'I don't know if there is a way back,' Aro said quietly. 'There might be no way. I did some research and the only thing I found that you just have one chance, but more I don't know.'

'Which chance?' Rosalie asked immediately.

Aro pursed his lips. 'There is a day - I don't know what kind of day - that's linked to you. You have to go to the same spot where you've been changed and the position of the moon is very important. More I don't know. I don't know which day they mean. You only have one change. If you screw that change then you won't change back. Ever.'

Rosalie moved her other hand to her mouth in shock as her eyes widened in horror. 'No,' she whispered. 'No!'

'It's okay, Rose,' I tried.

'No!' she yelled. 'This can't be true! This can't!'

'Rose,' Jasper whispered. Even his special ability couldn't calm my Rose down.

'No!' Rose yelled again. 'This _can't_! This is _impossible_!' nobody said anything as Rosalie kept yelling and started to sob lightly. I couldn't look at her without feeling bad for her, I didn't even care that I was going to die. I could only think about Rose who was torn. The lump in my throat was back and I tried to swallow it away. Suddenly she stopped and she turned to look Aro straight in the eye. 'What happened to Sarah?' she asked slowly. 'The page in the book was torn. The vampires launched on her...'

Aro settled himself back on his throne. 'They could stop themselves on time,' he said. 'But it wouldn't have mattered. She would've died anyways. She was twenty-three years old when she was transformed back into her human form. She died when she was thirty-six,' Aro said. 'She was taking a walk outside when she fell in a cave because "coincidentally" the people who worked at the road took their break earlier. Very typically that she didn't saw it, don't you think?' Aro snorted. 'Or it was because she was blind on one eye. Another accident with her bad luck, I won't tell you _that_ story, unless you like bloody stories.'

Everyone of my family turned to me. Horror filled their eyes. Carlisle and Esme looked horrified. Edward looked shocked and defeated. Alice looked like she was about to cry. Bella's face mirrored Alice's. She already let her shield drop when Aro was telling us what he knew, I guess from shock. She couldn't concentrate anymore. Jasper looked emotionless. His face was cold and empty. It looked kind of scary. Rosalie's face was by far the worst to see. She looked broken, horrified, defeated, awful, sad, more broken, shocked. You couldn't compare it with anything in the world, even not with Royce. I never saw anyone that sad and broken before. Ever. As a tear escaped my eye corner all the pieces fell on their place.

I was going to die.


	15. An elect

Chapter fourteen: an elect

_I was going to die._

I tried to wipe the tear that had escaped out of the corner of my eyes as quick as I could away. I rarely cried and I hated to do so, especially in front of others. I never imagined myself dying after my bear attack. Even not when we had to fight the newborns or when we had to face the Volturi. I had no problems with eternity, and yet, yet, it had to be taken away from me. Maybe it was a punishment, a punishment for all the times I slipped in my newborn year. Yes, I had killed humans before, but I was still regretting those fateful days. I couldn't be punished for that. Jasper had killed hundredths, if not thousands of vampires. Edward had killed. Alice even slipped a few times when she was a new born. It couldn't be that.

Edward looked at me ashamed. He read my thoughts.

'B... but why?' Esme asked quietly. I couldn't see with my eyes if she was sobbing or not, but her voice was trembling. 'Why would bad luck follow him? Maybe it is coincidence! Maybe it is coincidence that a book falls on your head. Maybe it is coincidence that you trip over an object, it happens every day! Maybe it is coincidence that a tree falls on you, it has happened before! Maybe it is coincidence that Sarah fell in a cave!' I knew how hard she tried, I knew how hard. Yet she didn't believe her own words, neither did I, neither did the rest of our family. This was no fairy tale. This was reality.

'It's not coincidence,' Marcus said who hadn't spoken the whole time. 'It was Emmett's fate to become a vampire one day. From the day he was born it was his fate to die in an accident and become a vampire. Or is it coincidence that Rosalie was hunting same time, same woods, same place. I don't think so. It was your destiny, and if you turn your back to that destiny then you'll have to face the consequences. Emmett is a human and that was _not_ his fate. He was meant to be a _vampire_.'

'Maybe his fate was to be turned back into a human again,' Esme tried again.

'No,' Marcus shook his head. 'Technically it's impossible to be turned back to your human state when you're a vampire. Believe it or not, but we're still trying to find a solution _why_ Sarah was turned back. _Why_ Emmett is turned back. It's something mysterious,' Marcus sighed. He seemed to hesitate about something. Like he knew something and didn't know if he had to say it or not...

'What is it?' I suddenly asked. I narrowed my eyes as everyone turned surprised to me. I lost my grip on Rosalie's hand and stepped forward, but my family pushed me back immediately. 'Let me, please,' I pleaded quietly to them. 'Trust me,' everyone but Rosalie let go off me. 'Trust me, Rose,' I tried again.

'No,' she argued.

'Fine,' I sighed. I grabbed her hand. 'Go with me,' I stepped forward again. I turned to Marcus. 'You know something, don't you?' I stated coolly. 'Listen, this is very important to my family. Please, tell us.'

Marcus seemed to share a glance with Aro. I couldn't see if Aro was moving or not. My eyes couldn't see the small and quick moves a vampire could do. It annoyed the hell out of me.

'Okay,' Marcus said slowly. 'Like Aro has said before, we are doing some research. We have tried it, with one of our guard members. The day he turned exactly one hundredth years, we went to the place where he had died as a human. We waited till the light of the moon shined straight on his skin and...' Marcus shook his head. 'Nothing happened. We still don't have an explanation for this. It's impossible to be turned back, unless...' Marcus thought for a moment. 'Maybe just a few people can do that.'

'What do you mean?' I asked suspicious. Rosalie squeezed my hand.

'What I mean is,' Marcus sighed. 'Maybe Sarah is linked to you. Maybe she was an ancestor of yours.'

My eyes widened. 'What do you mean ancestor?' I shook my head. 'No, this can't be!'

'You mean that her name was...' Rosalie started shocked.

Marcus looked me straight in the eye. 'McCarty, Sarah McCarty was her name.'

'No...' I shook my head. 'No! This can't be! I can't be an elect! She can't be family of me! She's nothing to me,' I tried to hold back my tears as I let Rosalie's hand go. 'So, what you're trying to say is,' I started to pace back and forth. 'That if I had a child, and that child was a vampire, he would be able to turn back too?' My fingers wrapped around my hair frustrated.

'Yes.' Marcus answered calmly. 'It's the only solution. You and Sarah are blood linked, it explains everything.'

'It explains _NOTHING_!' I screamed. 'Sarah is _NOT_ an ancestor of me and I am _NOT_ an elect! You understand?' This was not true. That would mean that the whole McCarty family, everyone who was blood linked to me, to Sarah, was meant to be a vampire, turned back into a human and die a horrible dead. But how? Nobody except for me and Sarah were turned into vampires, why not the others?

'How?' I spoke my thoughts. 'It would mean that my whole family was meant to be turned into a vampire, back into a human and then die of bad luck. Why did it only happen to me and Sarah? It doesn't make sense!' I started to pace back and forth. 'It doesn't make any sense!' I repeated frustrated.

'Emmett,' Aro spoke this time. I turned to him. 'How and when exactly did your family members die?' he asked as he walked towards me. I was a little bit overwhelmed by the question.

'Well, my youngest brother died when he still was a new born baby,' I said overwhelmed.

'How?' Aro asked calmly.

''It was never explained how. He just... died. My parents told me that it was normal to happen. It was one hundredth years ago. We were too poor for a doctor.' I shook my head. My younger sister fell from a horse and broke her neck. She was around fifteen years old, I was twenty then. She was immediately dead,' I started to gasp for breath. '1935, I was twenty years old when I died from a bear attack, Rosalie found me and Carlisle turned me into a vampire. One of brothers worked at the railroad, he died because of an accident. In 1954 my mother died of a disease. My father and younger brother were the only one who grew old and died,' a tear fell down my face. 'I... I don't understand.'

'But I do,' Aro said calmly. 'It's like there is a curse among your family. It's no life or dead. It's vampire of dead.'

'_That_ doesn't make sense!' Bella, to our surprise, spoke. 'People die all the time, do you really think it's bad luck? No! Emmett may be blood linked to that Sarah, but what do we know exactly about his family? Why did his brother and father died a peaceful death? I don't know what kind of disease Emmett's mother died of, but seriously, you know how many people die of a disease on one day?

And horse riding is dangerous. but falling of a horse doesn't mean she was punished for not being a vampire. It was an accident. And working at a railroad might be even more dangerous, that accident.'

Bella shook her head. 'He was not the only one who had died working there, ' she whispered. 'And Emmett's baby brother died of SIDS. Many do!' Bella turned to me. 'You were meant to be one of us, fate brought Rosalie to you. Being a vampire is not a curse. That Emmett is turned back is still a mystery, but,' Bella turned to Aro, Marcus and Caius. 'Stop being such a fool!'

I have to admit, _nobody_ saw _that_ one coming.

'I don't know if I even can believe that Sarah's last name was McCarty. Maybe,' Bella sighed. 'Maybe Emmett was meant to be a human,' she whispered. 'Maybe that's why he's turned back.'

'No!' Rosalie shouted. 'Emmett was meant to be a _vampire_. He was meant to be with us forever, and not grow up and die. He was meant to be with _us_,' Rosalie placed her hands on her face as she sobbed. 'W... with u..us,' she kept shouting and sobbing at the same time. Suddenly she looked Bella straight in the eye. 'No!' she repeated fierce.

'Maybe he is!' Bella replied just as fierce as Rosalie did. 'You don't know,' Bella lowered her voice. 'I'm sorry, Rosalie. But this is what _you_ want, what we _all_ want. But if this is Emmett's fate, how can we overcome that? _That _doesn't make sensel. You can't win of destiny.'

'Bella,' Edward said gentle to his beloved one. 'You're not making things any better, dear.'

'I think it's better if you leave,' Aro said.

'And my punishment?' Carlisle whispered.

'Carlisle!' Esme looked angrily at her husband, just as the rest of our family did.

Aro pursed his lips. 'I think you have enough with,' Aro eyed me. '_That_.'

Carlisle sighed relieved. 'Thank you, Aro. Thank you for everything.'

Aro only nodded at Carlisle's words. We turned around and walked away. I didn't know what we had to do. There is a day that's linked to me, but what kind of day? We only had one chance. If we would screw that chance then I would stay this way. And then there was only one thing left to do, I would only be able to wait for one thing:

Dead.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

After a long and quiet trip we finally arrived home. Nobody said anything as we walked into our house to see Renesmee and the pack. They were all sitting in the living room. And with all I mean _all_ of them. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Jared, Quil and even Sam. Renesmee squealed relieved as she saw us and ran straight to her parents. I turned to Emmett who looked _very_ tired. I placed my hand on his cheek.

'Come, you should rest.' Without complaining he took my hand and we walked upstairs to our room. 'Goodnight.' I whispered when he laid down on our bed. I stood up to walk away but felt a hand grabbing mine.

'Rosalie?' I turned back to him. 'What now?' Emmett whispered.

First I didn't know what to say. For some reason the question overwhelmed me and it took me all of my strength to hold my sobs back. I decided to answer truthfully. 'I don't know,' I finally chocked out. I wanted to walk away again so he wouldn't see me cry, but I felt the same soft hand grabbing mine again. With a sigh I turned back.

'Don't be scared or sad,' Emmett said softly. 'I'm a tough one,' he smiled weakly at me. 'Maybe my fate was being a vampire, maybe not. I just want to work this out and have a great time. Maybe my end is coming soon and...'

My head snapped up. 'Stop it, Emmett!' I warned as I stood up and stretched my palms as if I was defending myself. 'Stop it!' I sobbed. 'I don't want to talk about this,' and with that I turned around and ran out of the room. I heard him sigh behind me and whisper my name but I ignored him. I leaned with two hands against the wall as I sobbed. Suddenly I felt waves of calmness and two arms wrapped around me from behind. 'Jasper, I'm so worried,' I sobbed.

'I know you are,' Jasper answered quietly as he rested his head on my shoulder. 'We all are, but we have to focus. We have one chance and we're only losing time.'

'I know you're right,' I whispered. 'But I'm so damn worried. I know we have one chance, but what if we screw that chance? You saw what happened to Sarah, she died, Jasper. She died. She was thirty-six when she died. I can't do this anymore. I can't handle this. It's too much.' I moved away from Jasper's arms. 'I'm done!'

And with that I ran downstairs, out of our house, into the woods. I didn't look behind me, I didn't look ahead, I just ran. Away. Away from everything.

* * *

**For some reason, this chapter was really hard for me to write. There were lots of emotions building up in this chapter. I hope you liked it! I would love to hear your opinion about this chapter.**

**Thank you.**


	16. Complications

Chapter fifteen: complications

I didn't know how long I had ran, or where I had ended up. Finally I stopped and I leaned against a tree as I sobbed. I was going to lose Emmett soon. There was no way back. Aro told us about a day... a day that's linked to Emmett. We would never find out which day, it was hopeless. I knew I had to do anything to find out which day, but I didn't had the strength anymore. I couldn't do it. I admit I was afraid to find out which day they meant. I was afraid because, what if the day had already past? What if we were too late? Emmett would stay human forever.

I imagined Emmett growing old, I imagined him bruised because of all the accidents. I imagined myself next to him: young, frozen, impossibly beautiful, while Emmett was fifty, _if_ he would ever reach the ffifty years. I imagined our family splitting. Carlisle and Esme lost their son. Jasper and Alice lost their brother and moved away. Edward and Bella lost their favorite brother and Renesmee her uncle, they would move away to get away from everything. I imagined myself without him. A life without my soulmate. The only things I imaniged were shadows and shattered glass. Broken. I saw myself in a dark place, there was rain, a lot of rain... I saw shadows and I heard cries... a lot of cries, the cries sounded like sad music, it was _me_. I was _broken_.

I gasped as I woke up from my thoughts. I gasped for breath - not that I needed it - as I tried to clear my thoughts. I felt a sharp pain going through my ice cold and dead heart. I realized that if I lost Emmett, I would be gone too. Mentally I would go with him and eventually I would go to the Volturi to ask them to kill me, because I would never be myself anymore. _I would die with him_. Carlisle and Esme would not only lose their son, but their daughter too. Alice, Bella and Edward would lose their sister. Renesmee would lose her aunt. And Jasper, oh Jasper, he would lose his twin. I couldn't let that happen. I would _not_ let that happen.

I leaned back from the tree as I felt a new spirit in me. _I was going to do everything I can to change Emmett back_. Even if it will cost my own life. I looked around to figure out where I was when something slammed into me. I gasped as I got punched into a tree. I heard a growl behind me. A little bit dazzled about what just had happened I turned my head to see a _wolf_. Within a second I was up, ready to fight as I growled back.

'Back off,' I hissed furiously at the wolf. I tried to find out _who_ it was, but did not succeed.

Suddenly the wolf phased back into his human form and I almost frowned when I saw that Paul kid in front of me. Edward once told us how aggressive he could be and Bella once told us that in the period we left he had almost attacked her! And, to make it even worse, he even almost got into a fight with _my_ Emmett. So I had enough reason to punch the crap out of him.

'What are you doing here?' Paul snarled. 'Don't you realize you just broke the _treaty_?'

I frowned. 'I... I did not,' I looked around me and gasped shocked when I realized that I _did_ break the treaty. _I crossed the line_. Without knowing I crossed the damn line.

'You filthy bloodsucker, can't you even follow the _rules_?' Paul spat angry.

Now _I _started to get angry. 'Shut it, dog,' I snapped. 'What's your damn tone or else I will make sure you won't witness daylight ever again, is that clear?' There was no freaking time to fight with that moron, I had to go back before my family would come here to and cause more trouble. 'I have to go now.' I turned around and wanted to walk away when I felt a warm hand grabbing my arm harshly and pulling me back. Automatically I drew my fist back and slammed Paul right in the face. I heard bones crack.

'AH!' Paul screamed. 'You disgusting leech, you broke my _nose_!'

I was trembling of anger. I was taught to defend myself after Carlisle had turned me. I wouldn't let myself get harmed again as I was in my human life. I was about to run away when Paul started shaking heavily. _Damn_. I heard a growl and then Paul phased into his wolf form. I started to back away as Paul slowly stalked towards me.

'Listen, I have no time!' I snapped. 'I have to go back, we can fight another time. I have to go back to my family!'

Paul didn't listen and suddenly he lunged towards me. I growled and drew my fist back to hit him again, but I _missed_. 'What?' I shouted shocked. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain going through my arm, sending me back into the damn tree. I tried to stand up but Paul hit me again with his claws and I fell backwards on the ground. In the corner of my eye I saw Paul, ready to give me another hit, but I could roll away just in time. Suddenly I heard other growls and I looked slowly up to see Jasper and Edward in front of me.

'Go away, Paul,' Edward warned angrily. 'Go away before you'll cause more trouble.' It was quiet for a moment. Edward sighed. 'I know, but we will talk about that later,' Edward answered his thoughts. 'Leave our sister alone,' Edward growled. Paul growled but finally turned around and ran away, knowing he had _no_ chance against my brothers.

'Rose, are you okay?' Jasper let himself fall on his knees and helped me up.

'My arm hurts,' I brushed the leaves out of my hair. 'That disgusting dog,' I cursed as I saw three cuts on my left arm; he clawed me. 'Where is he?' I hissed. 'He's going to pay for that,' I was ready to find him but Jasper and Edward grabbed me.

'Don't, Rose,' I heard Jasper saying softly. 'Go back with us.'

'Let me go,' I snapped. 'I'm going to beat that moron up until he _begs _me for mercy!' I struggled against my brothers' grip on me.

'Please, Rose,' Jasper tried again. I felt waves of calmness and love from Jasper. I felt myself calming down. 'Come on,' Jasper wrapped his arm around me as Edward let go of me. 'Let me see your arm,' Jasper let his cold fingers graze around the cuts softly. His fingers were trembling as anger covered his face. He cursed. 'I will get him for that,' he snarled as he turned around furiously.

'Jasper, no!' Edward threw his arms around his brother's waist. 'We have to leave now, they will come back!'

Jasper struggled against his brother's grip and I knew Edward would have to give in soon, since Jasper was the strongest among us after Emmett.

'Jazz,' I placed my hands around his face and leaned my forehead against his. 'I love you,' I whispered.

Jasper immediately calmed down. His eyes softened. 'I love you too, my twin.'

Edward let go of his brother and sighed relieved.

Jasper carressed my cheek softly. 'I won't let you get hurt again. I promise.'

I chuckled. 'Don't make promises you can't keep,' I said softly.

Jasper shook his head. 'I always keep my promises, I won't let you get hurt again. Ever.'

Emmett always said that to me.

Edward wrapped me into a tight embrace when he heard my thoughts. He kissed my head. 'It's going to be fine, Rose,' he said quietly. 'C'mon, let's go home, before they come back. Emmett will probably burn down our house if he wakes up and you're not there. Vampire or human, nothing keeps his Angel away from him.'

'Thanks, guys, you're the best,' I whispered.

'We know,' Edward chuckled.

Both grabbed one of my hands as we ran home.

'Where were you?' Esme asked immediately when she saw me. I walked into the living room with my brothers. 'I was so worried!' Esme pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and felt save in her arms. It was the first time I was really scared of a wolf, normally I would've fought back, but for some reason I didn't wanted to. I didn't wanted to fight back, my body didn't wanted to do it.

'What happened to your arm?' Carlisle asked concerned. In a flash he was beside me, examinating my arm. I winced in pain. It was starting to heal a little bit, but the cuts did hurt. 'Wolves,' Carlisle whispered. He looked up at me. 'Rosalie, did you fight with wolves?' he asked slowly.

I pulled my arm back. 'Paul started,' I started to defend myself. 'I didn't do anything, I swear,' I hesitated for a moment. 'I... I only broke the treaty?' it sounded more like a question. I heard everyone gasp in the room.

'Rose, why?' Esme asked quietly. 'Why would you do that?'

'I didn't do it on purpose!' I answered immediately. 'I swear, I just...' I swallowed, I didn't wanted to start sobbing in front of them. 'I was running,' I whispered. 'I was angry and upset, I was so stuck with myself that I didn't know where I was going. I just ran, not looking ahead, not looking behind. I didn't mean to cross the line, I would never do that. You know that I'll always protect my family. Please, believe me,' I pleaded.

'Of course we believe you,' Esme cooed as she stroke my hair. 'We were just worried about you, dear,' she took a step back. 'Look at you,' she shook her head as she pointed at my clothes that were covered with mud and leaves. 'What happened during the fight?'

I sighed. 'Paul slammed into me when he realized that I had crossed the line. We started to...' I hesitated. 'Name each other _things_. I wanted to leave before you would come after me, but Paul grabbed my arm. I automatically drew my fist back and hit him in the face. And... Well, you know Paul, he got angry and phased into his wolf form. Then we started to fight. Then Jasper and Edward came,' I skipped the part about Paul winning, I was too proud to say such a thing.

'Your arm will be completely healed in a few hours or so,' Carlisle said. 'Next time you should watch out. Sam and his pack will come back and...' Carlisle was interrupted by knocking onto the door. 'Complain about the situation,' Carlisle finished with a sigh as he walked towards the door. 'Hello Sam,' I heard my father. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch between Jasper and Bella.

Jasper grabbed my hand.

'Hello,' Sam greeted as he walked into our living room, followed by Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and... how ironic, _Paul_. Paul narrowed his eyes when he saw me and I growled in response. 'I think you already know why we're here,' Sam started.

Carlisle sighed. 'I'm sorry, Sam. My daughter didn't mean to break the treaty.'

'But she did. As some of your other children.' Sam answered coolly as he quickly pointed his chin at Jasper and Edward.

'I know,' Carlisle said. 'But we have other problems to take care of now, Sam.'

'That doesn't mean that you just can break the treaty and do whatever you wan tot,' Sam said stern. 'We have an agreement, Carlisle, and even though you don't feed on humans, our job is to protect the tribe. Can I have an explanation?'

'It's my fault,' I said before Carlisle could. 'I crossed the line, so I am the one who should be punished. My family has nothing to do with it, including Jasper and Edward. If it weren't me, the treaty would've never been broken. So please, don't make a big deal of it. I understand your anger, I would be angry too if I were you, but just try and see it from our perspective.'

Sam sighed. 'Well, I do understand you.' it was quiet for a moment. 'I won't punish you,' Sam said. 'I understand your situation and I understand that you didn't do it on purpose. I suggest we just forget this and go back to normal.'

'What!' Paul exploded. 'She,' he pointed at me. 'Broke the treaty and you're just brushing it away as if it's nothing!' Paul fumed.

I growled. 'Shut up, moron. You were the one that attacked me, remember?' Jasper squeezed my hand.

'Rosalie,' Esme warned gently at the same time when Sam growled: 'Paul, back off.'

'_Me_?' Paul yelled. '_You_ were the one who broke my nose!'

'After you grabbed me harshly. I'm only defending myself, it's not my fault that you can't understand that with your stupid dog brains, _dog_,' I hissed back as I stood up furiously, my fist bolded out of anger. Who did he think he was?

Paul took a step towards me. 'Say that again and you'll wish you've never been born.'

Immediately Jasper and Edward moved in front of me. 'Enough,' they both hissed. Waves of calmness filled the room as Jasper tried to calm everyone down. I hoped Emmett didn't wake up by the screams.

'Paul, I said _enough_,' Sam warned Paul sternly. Oddly enough, Paul didn't say anything anymore. Good. Sam turned back to Carlisle. 'As I said, normally I wouldn't allow this, but because of your problems I understand your frustration. Though, I still can't understand why you crossed the line,' Sam said to me.

I sighed. 'I didn't mean to do so, just believe me,' I responded, not wanting to go further into detail.

'I'm sorry, Sam, but my daughter has some... _problems_,' Carlisle said politely. 'You already know about what happened to her mate, well, she is very worried and frustrated. This won't happen ever again, Sam. Thank you very much for your sympathy.'

'Of course,' Sam nodded. 'Come on,' he gestured his pack to follow as he walked turned around. Before he stepped out of our house he turned around. 'Good luck, Carlisle. You'll need it,' he said quietly before walking away. I saw Paul shooting me a last glare that I was more then glad to return.

I sighed before I sat down on the couch again. I placed my face in my hands as I sighed again. 'What a situation,' I muttered frustrated.

'I know,' Jasper agreed as he sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm in a comfortable way around me. 'Next time watch out, Rose,' he warned.

I looked up. 'How did you and Edward know where I was?'

'Well, we were quit shocked when your future suddenly disappeared,' Jasper explained. 'We knew that could only mean one thing: _wolves_. Even with our "_peace_" with them we were worried when you didn't came back. So Edward and I decided to follow your scent before something would happen. We followed you till the line but where shocked when we realized that you scent went further. For a moment we hesitated, maybe we had caught the wrong scent. But when we heard growls we were positive. We immediately crossed the line and that's how we found you.'

'Just don't do it again, Rose,' Esme said softly. 'We are so much worried about Emmett, we can't handle another situation. We love you and we need you. I know you have a hard time but Emmett needs you, as we do,' Esme bent down and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled slightly back in response.

'Speaking of Emmett, is he still sleeping?' Alice asked. We all shrugged. 'I'll go and check on him,' in a flash Alice was gone. Suddenly we heard a shriek from upstairs.

'Alice!' Jasper yelled as we all ran to the stairs where we saw Alice on the bottom of the stairs, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

Alice's face was pale, paler then normal as she slowly made her way downstairs. Her face was covered by shock. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open in the form of an "O".

'Alice, what happened?' Jasper asked extremely concerned, placing his hands on her shoulders as he shook her very lightly.

I felt my heart break in million pieces as Alice finally choked out:

'Emmett is gone.'

* * *

**Sooo, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you liked it too! :D  
The next chapter will be up soon.  
**

**Thank you.**


	17. The letter

Chapter sixteen: the letter

'What do you mean _gone_?' I screeched. I flew upstairs and burst through the door of our room. I gasped when I saw the bed... _empty_. 'No,' I whispered as I fell onto my knees. 'This can't be,' I shook my head and placed my hands on my face as I started to sob heavily . 'Emmett!' I shrieked. 'Emmett! Where are you?'

'Alice, how could you've not seen this coming?' Bella whispered quietly to her sister.

Alice turned to glare fiercely at her sister. 'Maybe because _wolves_ disturbed my _visions_!' she spat before she finally broke down. 'I... I didn't k... know,' she cried as Jasper took her in his arms. 'I swear, I swear I d... didn't k.. know.'

I heard the others whisper reassurances to my sister but the only thing what was going through my mind was Emmett. Nobody could've kidnapped him, but there was no reason for him to leave like that. Why would he do such a thing to us? He knows how much we love him, how could he? I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off as I stood up.

'Leave me alone, Edward.' I walked slowly to mine and Emmett's bed and caressed the place where Emmett had laid. 'Emmett? Where are you?' I whispered. 'Where? Where are you, Emmett? Why did you leave. Why? Why did you e...' I was disturbed by the feeling of something hot. I gasped in horror as I pulled my hand slowly, very slowly, back. My hand trembled as I saw the red fluid on my fingers.

_Blood_.

'What are you going to _do_?' Esme cried hysterical as I walked into my closet. 'Rosalie!'

'I'm leaving,' I said, trying to keep my voice cool before I would break down, I would leave that part for later. I grabbed a big, red beg as I started to toss clothes in it.

'Where are you going?' Esme whispered quietly.

'I don't know,' I said irritated. 'Just leave me alone,' I grabbed my bag as I stood up and walked out of my closet, straight to mine and Em... to the bathroom. I heard Esme following me, saying things I didn't want to hear. Things like: "Please stay, Rose," or "Rose, we need you." I grabbed some of my beauty products and threw them into my bag.

'Rose!' Esme grabbed my arm and turned me harshly around.

'_What?_' I snapped. I regret it immediately when I saw the hurt on Esme's face, but for some reason I couldn't apologize. I could only think of Emmett.

'When are you going to come back?' Esme asked quietly. I knew that if she were human, tears would be flowing down her beautiful face. Her eyes would be swollen and red and there would be black spots under her eyes; mascara. Okay, I didn't picture Esme's face. I pictured mine. _My_ red and swollen eyes, _my_ face covered with tears and _my_ black spots underneath my eyes.

'I... I don't know.' Maybe I won't come back, maybe I'll go straight to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. I didn't say it out loud, I knew it was unfair for them to hear later about my death. I knew they would feel guilty about not stopping me, but I didn't care anymore. I could only care about Emmett. When I found the blood I simply broke down in front of my family, I didn't wanted to repeat that again. Emmett was gone, dead and gone. Forever and ever.

'Rose, don't do this!' Esme cried. 'Rosalie, please! I beg you!' I heard her sob. I stood still at the door with my back to her as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt lost, lost and empty. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't let my family see me sick into depression and slowly die from the inside. I would never be the same again, ever. 'Rose...'

I winced at the weakness of my mother's voice. My lower lip pushed above my upper lip as the corners of my mouth pointed to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my shoulders shaking. Then I took a deep breath again and walked away, leaving my sobbing mother behind as the others gathered together to comfort her but more important, to hold themselves together.

I pushed against the door and stepped outside, taking a deep breath, thinking about where I would go. Not to Alaska, I didn't want to see any other coven. I didn't want to be near humans either, no, i wanted to be _alone_. Alone, at an old, grey and empty place. The more depressive the better, it fit perfectly with me. It was like my heart was torn and ripped out of my chest. I felt a great amount of pain. I took another deep breath, trying to hold myself together. I knew that I couldn't stand this for long, soon I would break down and I would never heal again. Soon.

Still thinking about where I should head I heard someone calling my name. I ignored it and started to walk, not caring in which direction. I knew I would miss my family, but nothing was as worse as the pain I felt at that moment. I knew that Emmett's death was _my_ fault. If _I_ had watched him better he would've lived, but no. I just ran into the woods, picked up a fight with some wolf, ran back to our house and be all apologetic and polite to Sam.

Suddenly something grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

'Rose!' Bella sighed relieved as she saw me.

'Let me go!' I pulled my arm harshly back and tried to walk away, but Bella grabbed me again. I sighed irritated. 'B...' I took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little bit so I wouldn't break down in front of her. 'Bella, let me go,' I said quietly. I could feel sobs coming up but I tried to push them away.

'No, no, Rose,' Bella shook her head. 'You don't understand.'

'I understand it perfectly,' I said, not looking at her. 'What's there else to say? Emmett is...' I swallowed. 'Bella, don't try and convince me to stay, I won't. Whatever you'll say or do, I _can't_ stay. It won't bring me my Emmett back.' I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes for a second.

'No, Rosalie, please listen for a second!' Bella begged. 'Emmett isn't dead.'

I shook my head. 'Just shut up, please.'

'No, Rose, please, listen!'

I turned around and looked at her.

'Look,' Bella grabbed something from her pocket and placed it into my hands. I frowned as I saw the pace of paper in my hand, for some reason I wanted to tear it apart and throw it into Bella's face out of frustration, as if it was a joke.

'Read,' Bella whispered.

I sighed and opened the note.

_Dear everyone,_

I gasped when I realized it really was from Emmett as I recognized his handwriting.

_I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I have no other choice. Let's just start with the beginning,_

_Carlisle, father, the one that changed me, the one that made our family, you're an example for every single person in this world as you show your passion and love for your family and work. From the day you changed me I started to see you as my father as you taught me everything I had to know about vampires. I love you dad, and no matter what happens, you'll always be my father. _

_Esme, mother, from the day Carlisle changed me you showed your love and care for me as if I was your biological son. I loved you for that and I'll always will. You taught me to respect and see people in a way I thought was impossible. You learned me how to love someone and how to care about someone in a way that makes other people feel special. I thank you for that, my mother, always._

_Edward, brother, I will never forget our first fight. You kept cheating with your gift as you read in my mind which moves I would make, and I got irritated each time more. But I'm delighted that I can remember that fight with a smile on my face, it reminds me how much fun we really had. I knew how hard it was sometimes for you with me and Rosalie in the house, but in the end we would always remember ourselves that we're a family. Edward, bro, I love you._

_Bella, sister, each time you fell down was another reason to joke about you again, was another reason to laugh at you again. With your very humanly moves and ways you were immediately a sister to me. I will always remember each fight we've fought for you, each argument we had about you, each problem that danced around you, but I will remember them with a smile, because it always ended up good and we always ended up together. Bella, I hope I was the brother for you, you wished for, because I love you and I will always be your big brother. _

_Jasper, brother, the first time we met was kinda awkward. Here you were, with your scars and everything. I knew you had a hard time with controlling your bloodlust and Jasper, I must say, I'm very proud to call you my brother. You do not only look strong from the outside, but you're strong from the inside too. We did a lot of things together and I will always remember how much fun we had, each fight was a challenge for both of us. I was stronger, but you had your own tactics what always made it more exciting. Bro, please, you have to do something for me. You and Rose bonded quickly and you two got inseparable, will you please look out for my Angel?  
Bro, you were a great brother and I love you._

_Alice, sister, the first time I saw you I knew immediately that you were a girl full of surprises. Always exciting and happy with everything. Alice, you are unique in many ways what makes you a very special girl. You can be hyper sometimes, but that's what I love about you. You have a very open character and even when we had some rough moments, you were always the one to cheer us up. With your unique gift you're a very strong person. Alice, my hyper shop-aholic sister, I love you. _

_Renesmee, niece, you are a beautiful girl and you have a whole life waiting for you. I want you to know that you're very special and smart and I want to say that you always have to follow your heart. I know that Jacob is the right guy for you. We had lots of fun and I will remember every moment of it, because every moment was special and unique. You my little, beautiful niece, are unique, I love you. _

_For all the wolves, friends, we are supposed to be enemies, but at the same time we're friends too, maybe even a family. You helped us with so many things, think about Victoria and her army, or the Volturi... You've never really let us down and a stupid treaty shouldn't separate us. We are friends, aren't we? We don't have to be enemies, it shouldn't have to be this way. There are so many things we have in common, but I know that there are a lot of things that separate us too. I just want you all to know that I do care about you guys, and that each fight we fought, side by side, was a sign of care and friendship. _

_Rosalie, Angel, soul mate, my sun, the love of my life, the day you found me I thought you were an Angel, and I'm so happy that I turned out to be right. Angel, you are beautiful from the outside and from the inside as I see your very sweet, loyal, soft and caring character. Each moment with you is makes me feel like I've entered Heaven, each day with you is an unforgettable day for me. I promised you to never leave you and I never will, because we will always be together in each other's hearts. When I was turned back I saw it in your eyes. The worries, sadness, hope, pain... I know how much you had to suffer to see me like that, weak in a way you thought it was impossible for me to be. Rosalie, I made this decision based on what I feel for you, I don't want you to see me like this, we are both suffering. We both know the truth, I will die, whatever will happen. I once told you: 'Eternity isn't long enough.' And I will say it again, eternity isn't long enough. I love you my sweet Angel. With all my heart, forever and ever and ever. Never forget that I'll always be with you, take good care of yourself, love. __My Angel. _

_I just want you all to know that I love you and that it's better if I end my life myself. I don't want you to see me suffer. You deserve better than that. I will miss you, but at the same time I will always be with you. Wherever I will be. _

_Goodbye,  
__Your son, your brother, your friend, your husband, your Emmett_

* * *

**I _love_ cliffies! I hope you enjoyed it too!**

**Thank you. **


	18. Last words

Chapter seventeen: last words

I clutched my chest as I read my husband's letter. I thought for a moment that I was going to hyperventilate, if that was even possible for a vampire. I shook my head, this was a dream, no, a nightmare. This was _not_ true. Emmett was not about to... kill himself. I fell onto my knees, imagining my husband jumping if a bridge. I gasped for breath.

'Rosalie!' Bella immediately bent down to help me get up. 'R... Rose, a... are you a... all right?' Bella choked out, I knew she was trying not to sob, but she failed awfully. 'R... Rose?' Bella squeaked. She pulled me in a hug as I stood frozen, not moving one inch.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I gasped at what I saw. I saw my family, the Denalis, the Nomads, the Amazons, the Romanians and even the Volturi. Everyone was dressed in black and it looked like a... _funeral_? B... but... how? I walked over to Jasper who was holding a crying Alice. Jasper was sobbing lightly with her, I knew he was trying to hide it. It seemed like they didn't noticed me as I placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

_'Jasper? What's going on?' I heard myself ask. 'Jasper?' I whispered. I looked around and suddenly I realized there was someone missing No... _

_'Jasper?' I felt my heart twist. 'Jasper, where is Emmett?' I asked quietly. 'Jasper?' I pushed him lightly on his shoulder, but he still didn't seem to notice me. 'Jasper!' I shrieked. 'Jasper, where is Emmett! Where is he? Jasper!' I started to shake Jasper as hard as I could, but he didn't even flinch. 'Alice?' I turned hopefully to my sister, but even she didn't notice me. I_

_ looked over at Edward, Bella and Renesmee. 'Edward, Bella, Nessie!' I yelled as I ran towards them. 'Edward?' I whispered and I slowed down when I realized they didn't move. 'Bella?' I asked quietly. 'Nessie?' they didn't seem to notice me either._

_ 'Carlisle, Esme!' I yelled and ran to them, but I lost hope when they didn't move either. Out of frustration I started to pull my hair. 'What wrong with you?' I screamed. 'Why can't you hear me? Why aren't you moving? Where is Emmett?' suddenly I heard someone speak._

_'Oh C... Carlisle,' Esme sobbed. 'My Emmett, why? Why?' she kept asking. 'Why Carlisle? Why my son? Why my Emmett?' _

_What? What did she mean? Suddenly I heard someone sobbing behind me. I turned around and saw a beautiful blond girl. She was dressed in black and she carried a bouquet of flowers. But her clothes, flowers or beauty weren't the things that made me kept staring at her, it was her pain. The pain that covered her face. It was her way of moving. Her shoulders that were shaking, her body that trembled... You couldn't compare her with any other person on this place. No person that looked that miserable and broken. No person that could attach me in the way she did. I felt my stomach twist when I recognized the girl as myself. I slowly started to pace back but stumbled over something. I fell on the ground. I was startled for a moment as I turned my head. Shock raced through me when I saw a coffin. _

_'No...' I whispered. I stood up and backed away, not looking away from the picture on the coffin. 'NO!' I screamed like there was no tomorrow. 'NO EMMETT!'_

I gasped and suddenly I was back in reality. I looked hysterical at my hands. _The letter_.

'Rose? Are you okay?' Bella wrapped her arms around me again but I immediately pulled myself out of the hug.

'Alice!' I yelled and ran back into the house. 'Alice!' I repeated at the same tone as I flew upstairs. I saw her standing in mine and Emmett's room by the window. I ran to her and grabbed her harshly by her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. 'Where is he?'

Alice frowned confused, I could feel that she was sobbing, but I didn't care.

'_Where. Is. He._' I repeated hysterical.

'Rose, calm down!' Jasper tried to move in front of his wife but I pushed him away aggressively. Jasper fell backward, half through the window. I heard glass shatter but I had only eye for Alice.

'I... I'll look,' Alice looked scared. I knew I shouldn't have scared her that way, but I was so frustrated that I couldn't care less about anyone. I had never been that hysterical in my life before. The fact that I just had pushed my favorite brother through a window made me scared, because I didn't know what more I was capable of in this condition.

Alice's eyes went black and I gasped for hope. Emmett's future wasn't gone yet.

'Trees,' Alice whispered. 'I see trees, a lot of trees and...' Alice seemed to hesitate for a moment. 'A mountain?' suddenly Alice was back and she looked more scared then I had ever seen her before. 'Rosalie he's going to _jump_!' she shrieked in my face.

'No!' I let go of Alice and grabbed with both of my hands my hair as I started to pace back and forth. 'Okay, Rosalie, _think_,' I said to myself and closed my eyes. 'Where could he be...' I tried to think as fast and hard as I could. 'Trees and mountains... If I were Emmett, where would I go?' suddenly my eyes snapped open. Our favorite place.

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

I was stumbling through the forest as I began to hesitate about what I was going to do, but then I reminded myself _why_ I was doing this, for Rosalie. I took a deep breath and tried to speed my pace a bit up. Suddenly I tripped over a tree trunk. With a loud pop I fell forward with my face and clothes in the mud. I felt a sharp pain going through my nose. I winced in pain as I tried to stand up. Blood flow out of my nose and dripped on my clothes and on the ground. Carefully I rubbed my nosebridge with my hand. I sighed relieved: it wasn't broken.

The pain however was still there and it annoyed me so much that I was able to feel humanly pain. I knew that it was because I was so sensitive, even as a human before I would never feel such a pain as I did now. That was one of the reasons why I was about to commit suicide: to be rid of the pain. Ofcourse my main reason was that I didn't want my family to see me suffer like I did. I saw the hurt and pain in their eyes, all because of me. I knew that this was kinda selfish thing to do, but I would die anyways, so why not end it quickly.

I tried to clean my clothes a little bit with my hands and rub the leaves out of my hair. I sighed and continued, though I was more careful now where I stepped.

I was going to mine and Rosalie's favorite place. It was a beautiful place and it reminded us to the place where I proposed to her for the very first time, right then in Tennessee. After all those years I could still remember that day clearly, but I tried not to think about it, I was scared that if I would think to much about her I would go back. And it was selfish to go back just to see her, because after that they would see me suffer again. To be honest, if I think about it now I realize that statement didn't make sense at all.

After a few minutes I finally stepped into the meadow. I gasped exhausted. Stupid, slow human legs. I looked around and almost smiled when I saw the flowers and trees surrounding me. Beautiful mountains were standing behind the trees and I swallowed at the thought of me jumping of one of them. My heart was pounding faster then ever against my chest as I slowly walked towards the end of the meadow. It ended on a mountain, weird meadow I know, but that's one of the reasons we loved this place. I slowly looked down and saw the ocean. The waves hit the rocks aggressively and I automatically took a step back. Maybe this was not a good idea...

_No, Emmett,_ I told myself. _Think about your family..._ Think about your family huh? They would probably kill me themselves if they saw me on top of this... I really started to hesitate, I mean, what would I do if Rosalie would be in my place? I would get crazy. Suddenly I remembered what had happened to her. She and Paul had gotten into a fight... She got hurt...

I had overheard them talking downstairs, well more like screaming. I slowly walked out of my room and watched their discussion downstairs, while I was in the corridor. Paul was yelling at my Rose and then I saw her arm - even from a distance like that I could see the damage. Three cuts. I got angry, extremely angry, but I knew that I couldn't do anything about it. I was no match for vampires nor wolves, I loathed that thought. Maybe because deep inside me I knew I was no match for a human either. I was too weak, fragile and sensitive. The trip to this damn meadow almost leaded to my death.

I sighed and took a deep breath before I closed my eyes and pulled one of my legs up; ready to jump...

Then I opened my mouth and let all the breath I was holding go. I pouted slightly because deep inside me I didn't want to jump. I loved my family, my Rosalie and my life too much. I couldn't let it go, I didn't want to die. That was not part of the deal I made in 1935. I was supposed to live forever, not to die as a _human_. Let alone with a _suicide attempt_. I knew that if I would go back to my family, I would die. Or I would die of an accident - 95% said I would - or I would die as an old lonely man - 5% for that one. Now tell me, is it selfish to kill myself rather than let my family witness my tragic death?

It may sound odd, but after being outside for half an hour, I realized it was cold. Even though it was supposed to be spring, cold winds slapped into my face. I wrapped my arms around me. Maybe it was sign... A sign that told me not to do this. A sign that told me that I should go back to a warm bed with a warm cup of tea and a lovely family.

I slowly bowed my head to see the aggressive ocean again. How cold would the water be? I gulped.

Time was running and I had to make it done before the rest would find me, which I was sure they would.

I inhaled deeply, closed my eyes, pulled my leg up, I was ready to jump... To end my life. To say goodbye to the beautiful world that kept me a hundredth years in it. Goodbye world, goodbye my family, goodbye my Rosalie.

'Goodbye,' I whispered for the very last time. I was ready, ready to go. Farewell world.

'No _Emmett_!' I heard a sharp, beautiful voice, music to my ears.

I immediately turned around, only to see my beautiful Rose standing there. 'What are _you_ doing here?' was my first reaction. There she was, the beautiful Angel that had saved me in 1935, pleading me with her golden eyes not to jump. My eyes fell on her arm, the cuts were almost healed but I could still see the scars. And you must understand that if _I_ could see them with my poor eyes, she much be pretty hurt. Damn Paul. Somewhere back in my head I swore to myself that I was going to get him for that. Vampire or human. Death or alive. One way or another.

'Please, Emmett. Don't do it,' Rosalie's voice was trembling. She had been crying. I bowed my head ashamed, I made my Angel cry. I was an awful person for doing this to my reason of being. I knew that if I was going to do this, she would be broken. It was not fair. I didn't even care about my own life anymore, because I knew that she would be the one suffering. Suddenly I wondered if this was a good idea. Because at the end who will be punished? Me for having to die, or Rosalie for losing her soulmate?

'I have no _choice_,' I choked.

'Yes you _do_!' Rose immediately argued. 'How can you say even say that?'

As a tear escaped my eye corner I cried hysterical: 'I don't want you to see me _die_!'

Rosalie gasped as her eyes widened, horror written al over her Angelic face.

And then I realized that that must have felt as a slap in the face.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

'I don't want you to see me _die_,' Emmett yelled hysterical, his voice broke and I saw another tear escaping his eye corner.

It felt like a slap in the face to hear those words. I swallowed as I felt myself shaking. I felt sobs coming up and for once I let them go instead of trying to push them away. I placed my hands and started to sob uncontrollably. Why couldn't he understand that I needed him? Why did he think that death was the only option? Why couldn't I convince him to come back? There still was one chance, we couldn't just waste it like it was nothing. We had to fight for it! We had to fight for it, till the end. Not giving up somewhere in the middle.

I opened my mouth to say those words, but for some reason I couldn't let them out. They were stuck in my throat and I panicked when I couldn't find my voice again. _How could I ever convince him to stay if I can't even speak?_ I inhaled deeply and shivered when I felt the same sharp pain I had felt before going through my heart.

I slowly looked up to see Emmett's face, who looked shocked, desperate and upset. His eyes were a little bit swollen and red, I never saw him cry. The only time I saw a few tears shed were during the bear attack and just one during his transformation. I could hardly remove that picture of my mind, let alone this one. It broke my broken heart again in another million pieces.

'But you're _not_ going to die!' I choked out.

Emmett only shook his head as he looked with half closed, swollen eyes in the distance.

'Do you want to die?'

Emmett's head shot to my direction. '_No_.' His answer was fierce and powerful.

'Then why are you acting like you want to?' I cried. 'You _know_ there _is_ a chance but you're acting like you don't _want_ it! It doesn't have to be this way, so I don't understand why you're acting so stubborn. Don't waste the chance that is given to you, how can you act so ungrateful? Just come with _me_, Emmett,' I begged frustrated. 'Please, Emmett,' I sobbed. 'Come with me, come with me,' I kept sobbing.

Emmett looked utterly defeated as he stared at me with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, it kept going like that for what felt like a minute. Then Emmett sighed and a feeling of succeed overwhelmed me.

'I'm sorry.' Emmett whispered. 'But I _can't._'

I snapped. 'Damn it Emmett, just shut up!' I screeched so hard that I got aggresive. I pushed furiously against the tree standing next to me, what made it fall down with a loud bang on the ground. Emmett winced.

'Rose...' Emmett whispered, obviously taken back by my sudden outburst.

'For Carlisle's sake, you stubborn creature!' I screamed. 'Stop acting like committing suicide is your only option left!'

Emmett bit his bottom lip. 'I don't want to do this, Rose, honestly,' he said in a very weak voice. 'I just don't want you to see me suffer.'

'But it doesn't have to be this way,' I repeated my words from earlier frustrated. 'Just come back, with me,' I stretched my arm to reach him and took carefully a step closer. Emmett took immediately a step back what caused him to stagger. '_NO_!' I screeched. I felt my stomach twist but Emmett could hold himself back on time. I took a step back, afraid that he would jump if I came any closer.

'Rosalie, just go,' Emmett said quietly. 'Let me do this alone and fast. I don't want you to see me doing this.'

The last bit of patience that was left in me was gone. 'Now you listen to me, McCarty,' I warned coldly as I pointed at him. 'You have to stop acting so selfish. How can you do such a thing? How can you just go off by yourself and only leave a letter to us? You honestly think that a damn letter is enough?'

Emmett bowed his head in shame and I continued. 'What would you do if I did that to you? What would you do if I had plans to commit suicide and only left a damn letter?' I felt more anger building up in me. '_How could you_?' I said stronger now. 'How can you think that a stupid letter will be enough? I thought you loved me more than that!'

'I do, Rose!' Emmett argued immediately. 'How can you even say that? I love you more then anything else in the world, I would give my life for you. You're my reason for existing!'

'Then come back!' I yelled. 'What do you want me to _do_, Emmett?' desperately I shook my head. 'I'll do anything,' I whispered. 'Just tell me and I'll do it.' Emmett looked very guilty and ashamed at me and I took this as another chance. 'Anything, as long as you'll come back.'

Emmett looked me in the eye. Rainfrops fell on the ground. We kept standing there staring at each other. For a moment I thought I had failed, but then I saw hope in his eyes.

'Come here, please,' I whispered and spread my arms. Emmett's mouth corners pointed to the ground as a fountain of tears came out of his eyes. And then I knew his answer. Emmett had finally given in and ran to me as I ran towards him. Before I could say anything else he was in my arms. 'I love you so much,' I sobbed. 'So damn much.'

'I love y... you too,' Emmett sobbed. 'F... Forever.'

We kept standing there, crying in each other arms. Whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. It was a sad moment. But definitely an unforgettable and unique one.

* * *

**This chapter was very interesting for me to write. All those emotions! I hope you liked it too. Let me know what you think of about it! **

**Thank you.**


	19. Time pressure

Chapter eighteen: time pressure

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

I was lying in mine and Rosalie's bed. I was tired, very tired, but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking about what happened to me. I've never thought I would ever be in this position again, but who did? I thought about what happened three days ago. When I wanted to jump of the mountain, when Rosalie rescued me on time. The memory still made me emotional. When we walked back home everyone was relieved and delighted to see me again. I felt guilty for doing this to them. I saw the happiness in their golden eyes, I saw how relieved they were. Esme immediately started to sob when she saw me and she let me promise to never do that again. My siblings were the same, they were happy and emotional to see me all alive. But I knew that they were a little bit disappointed too. They were right. I shouldn't have done that, it was selfish and reckless. What if Rosalie wasn't on time? I shuddered at the thought.

'Are you cold, honey?' Rosalie whispered.

Since my action she wouldn't leave my side anymore. Every second of the day she was with me while the rest of our siblings and parents were trying to figure out which day Aro meant. I understood her worries, I would be the same, but it was _too_ much. I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen. I hated the fact that I was ruining her life, maybe I should've jumped of that damn mountain.

'A little bit.' My voice was rough. I was kinda scared with the fact that I had it cold. I still wasn't used to "being human". I felt everything I didn't feel in a _long_ time. Cold. Hot. Pain. Need to go to the bathroom. Hunger - for some reason I couldn't compare being thirsty with being hungry.

'I'll call Esme to get you another blanket.'

'No,' I immediately argued. Rosalie frowned at me. That's what I meant with _every_ second. She wouldn't even leave my side to get a blanket. I couldn't blame her, I would've done the same. For sure. 'Rose, I understand your worries, but please, I'm not going to die if you leave me for _one_ second.'

'Emmett,' Rosalie shook her head. 'We talked about this before,' she pointed out.

'I know, but I don't want you to ruin your life and be with me 24 hours a day!' we were both surprised by my little outburst. 'Sorry,' I apologized immediately. 'That was extremely rude of me,' I sighed. I grabbed Rosalie's cold hand and kissed it. 'Just leave this room for a minute before you'll get crazy.'

'Okay,' Rosalie finally gave in. 'But don't leave the room,' she warned me stern.

I nodded. 'Yes, ma'am.'

~*~|  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

It was hard to leave Emmett's side. It was like a mother leaving her child for the first time at daycare. I felt pain but I had to do it, Emmett was right. I can't stay at his side in that room forever. But it didn't make the worries go away. So I would just go and get a blanket and be back soon, before something happens again. I don't think I could handle another accident. I was close to break down and I didn't wanted to let them happen. I couldn't show Emmett my true feelings. I had to be strong, for him.

When I was downstairs I saw the rest sitting in the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Renesmee and even Seth. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Nine heads immediately turned to me and I could feel the awkwardness between us. I shared a glance with Jasper and the room filled with calmness. Still, I could see the curiosity in their eyes. Days I sat upstairs with Emmett, paying attention to every move he did. I refused to leave his side, and here I was. Leaving him all alone. _Again_.

'He needs a blanket.' I explained quietly. My voice was weak, I didn't expected it so I was caught by surprise. The others must have heard the weakness in my voice and they looked with sympathy looks at me. The last thing I needed; _pity_. 'What?' I snapped. Without saying anything Esme handed me a blanket.

I turned around and walked away but Carlisle called me.

'Rose?'

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then I turned around. 'What?'

Carlisle sighed. 'Rose,' he began. 'We still don't know which day Aro meant. Rose, we need you. We need everyone to help us, including you.' I bowed my head in shame. I felt guilty for not helping them. They were doing everything they could, meanwhile I sat upstairs with Emmett. I realized that I wasn't helping anyone with this. Not Emmett. Not my family.

'Okay.' I whispered. 'I'll help you, of course.'

Carlisle nodded. I turned around again to walk away but Carlisle called me again. I sighed. 'Oh, and Rose,' Carlisle took a deep breath. 'With everyone, I mean _everyone_.'

Suddenly I understood what he meant. I turned fiercely around. '_No_,' I growled. Within a second the door flew open and Sam walked in with Leah, Embry, Jared and _Paul_. I hissed furiously at Dog-Paul. I heard someone snicker silently behind me. _Yeah, I like the nickname too. It fits._ I told Edward mentally.

'Rose,' Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder. 'We need all the help. It's for Emmett remember and...'

A loud bang interrupted Carlisle and everyone's head shot op when we heard a scream.

_Emmett_.

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

I opened my eyes. Angelic music sang into my ears. I looked confused around me and a small smile played around my lips when I realized where I was. I stood up and sighed happily when I felt soft clouds against my bare feet. But my feeling of happiness and calmness disappeared quickly when I thought about Rose and my family. I might be back into Heaven, I would never see them again. This time I felt a sharp pain going through my heart and I felt tears coming up. My Rose...

I closed my eyes and tried to think about what happened. I was walking towards the bathroom - I had to go to the toilet - when I tripped over something and fell into a mirror. I heard glass shatter and a muffle scream. The last thing I saw was red fluid and then everything went black. B... but I couldn't be dead? No... No, this couldn't be true! I was freaking out when I heard a smooth voice from behind me.

'Emmett.'

I turned around and saw Arilyn, my guardian Angel. I saw a frustrated look on her face. Suddenly she stared in horror at me. I took automatically a step back.

'Emmett, the day! Think of the day!' she screamed. Suddenly I wasn't in heaven anymore. Everything went black around me, but I was still in conscious. Arilyn's voice was low, like it came from the end of a tunnel. 'The day, Emmett! Hurry up!'

I looked confused around me, asking myself where the voice is coming from. 'Where are you? Arilyn!' I yelled. '_What's going on_?'

'The day, it's linked to you. There isn't much time!' was her response. 'Hurry Emmett!'

'_Where are you? Where am I? Why can't I see anything!_' I screamed into the darkness. I sank to my knees and my hands grabbed my hair. 'Where are you?'

That's when I lost my conscious.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I felt myself flying. Flying away from everything. I felt light, light as a feather. My head was empty, free of worries and confusion. I wasn't upset. I wasn't worried. I wasn't scared. I was calm. Calm and free. Only calmness surrounded me as I felt myself float. It was a nice feeling. I wasn't conscious, I wasn't unconscious either. I didn't know what I was. Maybe I was... _dreaming_.

Suddenly the nice feeling was gone. I felt myself heavier and for a moment I thought that someone dropped me. I coughed and opened slowly my eyes. I recognized Heaven immediately when I felt the soft clouds underneath me. I blinked a few times when a sharp light shined right into my eyes. I placed my hand for my eyes to cover them as I narrowed them.

'Emmett,' I heard Arilyn's voice.

'Arilyn,' I whispered.

'Emmett, there isn't much time,' Arilyn said calmly, not frustrated and hysterical as before.

I couldn't see her, but I knew that she was in the light. 'I know,' I said quietly.

'The day is linked to you,' Arilyn told me. It mind sound odd, but her voice was _light_. Like it didn't existed. I can't describe it in the right words. It was too magical.

'Which day?' I cried. 'Which day, Arilyn?'

'Be fast,' Arilyn ignored my question. 'It's linked to you, Emmett. _Think_ Emmett, think. If you're not fast, you'll be too late. There's no way back.'

'But which day?' I tried again. 'Arilyn, please tell me,' I begged.

'I can't, Emmett,' Arilyn said. 'Remember Emmett, the day is linked to you. Be fast. I believe in you.' And then she disappeared with the light.

Dazed I let my hand slowly drop. 'Arilyn?' I whispered. 'Arilyn, where are you?' I let myself fall backwards on the clouds and closed my eyes. I remembered her words. _"There isn't much time. Be fast! Think, Emmett, think!"_ 'Think, Emmett, think,' I whispered. 'Think, Emmett, think!' Which day could possibly be linked to me? Suddenly something popped up. Of course! How could I have forgotten? I must tell this the rest! And with a small smile I let the darkness surround me to make my way back to Earth.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_P__ain_. I only felt pain in my head. Sharp pain. Like my head was on fire. The pain overwhelmed me and I almost forgot how to move. I moaned in pain and heard someone calling my name. I was too dazzled to understand who it was. _What happened?_ I tried to think but even that hurt. Another moan. I tried to open my eyes but I forgot how to open them. Someone else called my name, again, I didn't recognize who it was. I heard the sharp sound of glass. I tried to open my eyes but failed again.

'Carlisle, what's going on?' I heard someone sob. I felt a shiver going through my body when I heard the weakness in the voice of the person. Only one person could be _that_ weak and broken. I knew from the beginning how much pain Rosalie endured, just for seeing me like that. She tried to cover it and be strong, but I knew het better than anyone else.

'He's waking up.' Carlisle said, a little bit surprised. Just a little bit.

Finally I found my strength again and slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was figures, vague figures. As if you stared into the mist. I blinked a few times and slowly I started to see better. I felt a cold hand wrapped around mine and I wished that someone laid one on my head who was on fire. I didn't wanted to speak, I was afraid that it would hurt. Just when I wanted to try and move my lips, someone laid a cold hand on my head. _Thanks Edward._ I was too tired and in too much pain to talk to my family, so I hoped that Edward could explain them everything.

_Edward, my head hurts like crazy. I think it's on fire. Can you ask Carlisle what the fuck is going on?_ Yeah, I started to get irritated and annoyed. I loathed pain and I couldn't stand it to be weak and not even able to speak by myself. _And tell Rosalie I'm fine, she must be worried._ I added. I closed my eyes again, letting the coldness overtake my head.

'Of course,' I heard Edward say. 'Carlisle, Emmett's head hurts very bad. Can you do something about it?'

I heard Carlisle sigh. 'Emmett, you fell with your head into a mirror. You have nine sutures, I can't give you more than a painkiller and our cold hands to ease the pain.'

'Oh Emmett,' I heard my Rose sob. 'I shouldn't have left you alone! I knew that leaving was a bad idea!' Great, now she thought it was her fault. It couldn't get any worse. 'I wish I was in your place, I wish that I had to endure this pain as punishment.' Damn, it could.

I opened with all my strength my eyes and turned my head slowly towards Rose. 'I... It's not y... your fa... fault,' I choked out. Everyone winced at my voice and for a moment I thought that it wasn't me who was speaking. This was kind of humiliating. I was always the big strong brother for everyone, ready and _able_ to protect the once I love. Now I couldn't even protect myself. I was getting emotional. _Damn it, Emmett. You're not going to cry now_. I told myself stern.

Rosalie's hands covered her face when she heard me speak. My weak voice, my teary eyes, my bloody head... I was miserable. I looked miserable due to everything. I felt miserable. I hated this. For a moment I wished I had jumped. For a moment I wished I was dead. Dead and gone. Free of the awful pain.

Suddenly I remembered I was going to tell them something. But to be honest, I was in so much pain, I was so dazzled, that my mind was nothing but a black hole. _Thinking_ was painfully. This couldn't be good. I had sutures before, and none of them hurt as this one. This wasn't the sutures what made me almost cry of pain. With _a lot_ of effort I tried to send Edward a message.

_Edward, ask Carlisle what's wrong with me _

I didn't hear anything, but I saw Edward's lips moving fast, so fast it made me more dazzled. My eye view suddenly changed and the persons in the room were nothing more than fuzzy figures, almost shadows. I panicked, not knowing what happened. I blinked a few times, trying to get everything clear.

_Edward, what's wrong? Why are you so fuzzy? What's wrong with my eyes? Edward!_

'Emmett,' Carlisle asked. 'Emmett, you've got a concussion of the brain. A bad one. Your fall into the mirror did more damage than we expected.' It was quiet for a moment. My bad view scared me in more than one way. I waited impatiently for Carlisle to continue. 'With a concussion of the brain you get a bad headache, not as worse as you have now, though. Combined with the sutures and your sensitive head you might think that your head is on fire now.' Tell me about it. 'Emmett, I...' It was quiet again.

'What?' I whispered, I almost didn't hear myself. 'What, Carlisle? Are you going to say that... that...' I felt shocks go through my body. 'Am I going blind?' I swear, when I spoke the words I felt hundredth knifes cutting my body. Going _blind_. I never really thought about it, if I were honest, I thought it was a very scary thought.

'Emmett, that chance is really really little,' Carlisle tried to reassure me. 'Really.'

'But there is a chance,' I whispered. 'No, _no_!' I blinked a few times. _See_! I forced myself.

'Emmett, don't panic. I think that it will get better. I only think that...' Carlisle hesitated.

'What? What do you think?' I said bitterly. 'Tell. Me. The. Truth.'

Carlisle sighed. 'We all know you fell into the mirror, but I think that _after_ you fell _into_ the mirror, you fell backwards. Right on your face center, right in your brains. A hard fall can... can...' even my father couldn't say it. The same knifes as before snapped right into me, with my head still on fire.

'Can make me go blind.' I finished for him. I turned around and saw Rosalie sitting next to me, crying and shaking. I looked at her, my view wasn't clear, but I could still see the contrasts of her beautiful face. I tried to look as best as I could, because it would maybe be one of my last times.

**--------------------------------------------  
Oh oh... Emmett knows which day but he forgot it... And is he really going blind? Or is Carlisle right and is the chance too little to even think about it? You'll read it in the next chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! Let me hear you opinion about it.  
Thank you.**


	20. Mary

Chapter nineteen: Mary

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

I was burning, I was back in 1933. But this... this kind of fire was _different_. It was _worse_. I stumbled out of Emmett's and mine room. I could grab the railing of the stairs on time before I would fall on the ground. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, trying to ease the pain.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

I moaned in pain and my hand clutched my chest, where my heart should be and closed my eyes. It was only getting worse. The pain and Emmett's condition. _Why_? From everything, why did he had to go _blind_? Why couldn't he at least see the beauty of the world, even if it was for the very last time? Life was cruel. Everything was cruel. I was in the middle of the darkness. And why Emmett? Why would you take a loving, amazing, brilliant person away if you can have an awful one?

'Rose?' Esme wrapped her arm around me. 'Rose, are you all right?'

_No, I'm not all right._ I wanted to move my lips to tell her, but suddenly they were too _heavy_. I couldn't move them, like they were stuck together. I panicked. What was wrong with me? Was I in shock? Could vampires even _be_ in shock?

'Rosalie? Rose? Rose, answer me!' Esme panicked too. 'Carlisle!' she screamed. 'Carlisle, come and hurry!'

'Esme, what's wrong?' in a flash Carlisle was besides me and my mother. When Carlisle saw me a flash of shock covered his face, but he recovered himself quickly. 'Edward, Jasper, Alice!' he yelled before turning his attention to me. 'Rosalie? Rose, what's wrong?' he laid his hand in a comforting way on my shoulder. 'Rose?'

'Carlisle, what's wrong?' Alice asked worried.

'I don't know. Rose isn't reacting on anything it seems like she is...' Carlisle fell quiet.

'In shock,' Edward whispered. 'But is that even possible?'

'I don't know, but there's no time to think of that. Jasper, let her calm down. Alice, search into her future and Edward, look into her mind,' he ordered.

Emmett? Who was with Emmett now? There was no time to think of me! They had to look for Emmett! As if the pain wasn't enough, I got another anxiety attack. I tried to pull myself out of the trance, but failed. Suddenly I couldn't breathe anymore - not that I needed it -. This time I _totally_ panicked. I couldn't hear my family clear anymore, as if their voices came from the end of a tunnel. Suddenly I heard a voice calling my name.

'Rosalie. Rosalie, don't panic, don't be afraid. You're save, Rosalie.'

It was a comforting, beautiful voice. And I really _did_ calm down. But who was that voice? And where did it come from? I wanted to look around me, but I couldn't move.

'Rosalie, I'm Mary. I'm your guardian Angel.'

Wow... A feeling of shock overwhelmed me. I remembered what Emmett told us, about Arilyn, his guardian Angel. I remembered that I was surprised, I mean, why does a vampire need a guardian Angel? Now I understood why... And I had one too. _Mary_.

'Rosalie, I'm here to let you know that you shouldn't give up nor hide your feelings. I see how broken you are and how worried you are because of Emmett's condition, but Rosalie, you shouldn't push them away. You're slowly breaking into pieces, you can't give up now. Not when you're so close to the end of this nightmare.'

The end? Where was she talking about? I wanted to move my lips and ask her what she meant, but they were still stuck together.

'I know you're confused and hurt, but Emmett needs you. You have to help him, Rosalie. The day. Think of the day. The day is linked to him, the day belongs to him. You have one chance and you're so close to destroy that chance! Sweet Rosalie, keep yourself together. I know you can do it. Rosalie, I believe in you.'

And that's when the voice disappeared. _No!_ I wanted to scream. _Don't go away yet! What do you mean? Which day? Mary! Tell me which day!_

Suddenly I was back into reality and I gasped for breath. A feeling of being relieved overwhelmed me when I realized I was out of my trance, the burning was gone. And that's when all the pieces fell on their place. My guardian Angel just called me up by putting my body into a trance... All because a vampire can't faint, it was the only way!

'Incredible,' Edward whispered as he read my thought.

'Rose, Rose? Rose, are you okay?' Carlisle asked me, ignoring what Edward said.

I nodded my head. 'Y... yes,' I said, confused by what just happened. 'We have to find out which day Aro meant, Carlisle,' I turned around as I pushed all the arms who were holding me softly away. I walked towards Carlisle's offish as I heard the rest coming after me.

'But Rosalie, you can't! Let me run some tests, what just happened?' I heard a worried Carlisle.

'We have no time!' I snapped. 'We have to act quickly before it is too late. Edward will explain it someday to you,' I said as I turned to share quickly a glance with my brother. 'The main point is Emmett. I...' I sighed, maybe I should tell them now about what happened. It could be useful... 'I have a guardian Angel, called Mary.' I heard several gasps behind me as I settled myself in one of the chairs in Carlisle's offish.

'Like Emmett has one called Arilyn,' Esme whispered.

'Exactly.' I gestured to the others to sit down. 'Mary, my _guardian_ Angel, protected me from fall apart for _calling me up_ in a...' I searched for the right word. '_Different_ way then normal by putting my body into a trance, because vampires can't faint like humans would've done.'

'Like Emmett,' Edward suddenly whispered.

My head shot into his direction. '_What_?'

Edward looked me straight in the eye. 'That fall into the mirror wasn't _that_ bad. A normal human wouldn't have got unconscious. Arilyn called him up. I... I saw it in his mind. His conversation with her... she was warning him that there wasn't much time and that's when he woke up!'

'Of course,' I whispered. 'That's what Mary did to me... She told me that there wasn't much time... That we have to act fast before it is too late... I had to be strong...' I didn't know if I was talking to myself, to Edward or explaining to my family what just happened. The only thing I realized was that _that day_ who Aro meant, was coming up _soon_. How soon? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? This week? Next week? Next month?

'So she _called you up_?' Jasper asked untrustworthy. 'Are you sure that there's nothing else wrong with you?'

'Jasper,' Esme warned him gentle before turning to me. 'Which day did she mean?' she asked me.

'She didn't told me,' I said quietly. 'That's what confusing me so much. I don't know _which_ day.'

'But Emmett does,' Edward suddenly whispered. All of our heads shot in his direction. 'Emmett does know which day!' Edward stood up. 'He... He just send me a message through his head about him knowing which day b... but not remembering it.'

'He knows the day but he doesn't _remember_ it?' my voice cracked a few octaves higher. He was joking right? Only one way to find out. 'I... I have to know.' I ran out of Carlisle's offish to mine and Emmett's room. I stopped for our door and sighed. I counted to three in my head to stay calm.

One. Two. Three.

I slowly opened the door to see Emmett lying in our bed, his eyes closed. For some reason I knew he wasn't sleeping. I walked over and sat next to him on the chair, grasping his hand softly, waiting for him to open his eyes to tell me which day. To tell me which damn day Aro meant so we could turn him back.

'Emmett?' I whispered.

Emmett slowly turned his head to me, his eyes still closed. 'Hmm?'

'Emmett, which day did Aro mean?' I whispered. 'Emmett, this is important to us. You know that better than anyone else.'

Emmett let out a sigh. 'I don't know,' he said. His voice was rough and tired.

'Emmett, _think_,' I tried again. 'We have to know. Please Emmett, remember which day so we can turn you back and get over with this whole situation.'

'I'm trying,' Emmett said quietly. 'Really, I am. I mean, the pain is getting less and...' Emmett took a deep breath as a small smile played around his lips. 'My sight is getting better.' He finally opened his eyes to look at me. I saw a lot of emotions in his eyes. Fear. Confusion. Pain. Happiness. More Pain.

I sighed relieved. 'Oh, that's awesome!' I smiled proud, but my smile disappeared quickly again. 'That is great, Em, really. But please, try to ease the pain and remember it.'

He sighed and closed his eyes. 'I can't,' he whispered. 'I'm trying, Rose. I'm trying the best I could. But it's all... black. I can't and it hurts.'

'There's only one option,' we heard a voice saying from behind. 'Only one person can tell us,' Edward whispered.

'No!' I growled. 'We're not going to visit the Volturi again. Not with Emmett's condition. There _must_ be another option. I hardly believe that Aro has forgiven Carlisle for telling us about the stupid book, let alone he would help us again. We only put Emmett in danger.

'With one touch Aro can find out which day, Rosalie,' Bella, to my surprise, said softly. 'And then we can turn Emmett back. You heard Arilyn and Mary, we have not much time and if this is our only chance...' Bella trailed off. But I already knew what she wanted to say.

'We have to take it,' I finished quietly. I looked back to Emmett and I could read the answer in his beautiful brown eyes. We had to take it, no matter how dangerous it is. I almost smiled when I realized that there was a chance to turn Emmett back. But then I thought about the Volturi, would they help us? Or would they be angry? I didn't know the answer.

**------------------------------------------------  
I know this isn't my longest chapter so far, but I had to write this because in the next chapter we're going to.... _The Volturi_. Will Emmett finally be turned back or is he doomed to stay human? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you.**


	21. Believing

Chapter twenty: believing

'Why the Volturi?' I murmured angrily to my myself as I packed my bag. 'Always the Volturi. Volturi this, Volturi that. Screw them.'

'Rose, aren't you exciting?' Alice asked. I didn't hear her coming into my closet.

I turned to look furiously at my sister. 'Are you seriously asking me that?' That was so not Alice. She cared a lot for Emmet and why would she be excited when we were going to meet the Volturi? To face Death again? I was pissed off and Alice wasn't helping.

'Yes, when Aro touches Emmett we can know which day and turn him back! Aren't you extremely relieved that we finally know how we can turn him back? And maybe they even did research and maybe they can tell us more. I can't wait!'

'Shut up, Alice,' I growled. 'You know what happened last time. How could you ever be relieved when you don't know if the Volturi are going to attack us or not.'

Alice frowned. 'Nothing is going to happen, we are going to be fine. You know I'm searching into the future.'

'Yes, but last time you said the same and the Volturi did attack us!' I hissed. I regret my outburst on Alice immediately. 'I'm sorry, Alice,' I whispered. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me. 'I can't be excited. What if Emmett is not right? What if we are too late?'

'There's no way we are too late,' Alice murmured. 'You heard Mary and Arilyn, they told you and Emmett to hurry up and find out which day. Not to give up hope. Do you remember the time that we all lost hope? That we all thought that we were going to die? That our time with Nessie and Bella as vampire was cut short? Yes, we did give up hope, but we won. We won, Rosalie. There's no way that we are going to give up now again, there is hope.'

'But every time they're looking for an excuse to kill us,' I whispered. 'I'm losing all the hope. And Emmett,' I shook my head. 'He's getting weaker and he's never hungry. He is suffering, Al. The only thing that's relieving me are his eyes who are getting better.'

'I know, I'm worried too. But I know that we are going to win. Come on, do it for Emmett. He hates to see you angry or upset. We know you're having a hard time but Emmett isn't going to get better if you're upset. You know it will upsets him too,' Alice sighed. 'Emmett knows you better than anyone. Do you really think he is that stupid? He sees right through you, Rose. It's not like he doesn't know how much you're suffering with him.'

'What?' I looked surprised at Alice. 'Does he...?'

Alice nodded. 'You know how much he's in pain physically, but he knows how much you are in pain mentally. Hey, don't look at me like that,' Alice chuckled. 'You underestimate him, Lie-lie.'

'Lie-lie?'

'Yeah, you know, Rosa_lie_,' Alice explained.

I laughed. 'You're such a goof.'

'But I'm still you're sister and I love you and I don't want to see you upset. The end is coming soon and I know we are going succeed. No matter what. Do you remember what Emmett once said to Tyler Crowley when he was hitting on you? You refused and he started to call you names.'

I chuckled at the memory. 'Emmett got extremely angry and he punched him. He ended up with a black eye, bruises all over his face, a scar and a broken nose. Emmett got detention but he didn't regret it at all.' I must say, I love it when Emmett plays the tough, aggressive guy. 'But before he punched him he said: "Nobody messes with my girl".'

'Yes,' Alice agreed.

'But what has that to do with this situation? I don't get it.'

'Well, nobody messes with a Cullen. Nor Tyler Crowley, nor the Volturi. My point is, we are a family. And not just a family, we are a powerful family. The Volturi are afraid of us. Alec and Jane's power don't work on us due to Bella shield. I can see the future and Jasper can mess with their emotions. Edward can read their thoughts and you are a good fighter. They don't stand a chance against us. Emmett is the strongest of us so he is quit a competition.'

'But Emmett isn't even a vampire,' I protested. 'So that doesn't even count.'

'No, but we are still a powerful family. We might be in the minority but our gifts are so powerful. The Volturi would do anything to have them in their guard.'

'They would do anything to have you, Edward, Bella and Jasper in their guard. Especially you,' I growled at the thought of Alice as a Volturi guard. She was way to kind and loving to be in such a cruel coven. I thought about Alec and Jane. Edward once told me they were thirteen. Sometimes, sometimes I did feel pity for them. Yes, they were cruel and sadistic, but they were just children. I wondered why Aro changed them when he's so against children being vampires. Edward told me he had no choice, something with their pasts. I had shrugged and didn't care to ask more.

'I know.' it was quiet for a moment. 'But that's just how Aro is. He even wanted Emmett as one of his guards.'

I gasped. 'What? Why? Emmett doesn't have a gift!'

'True,' Alice agreed. 'And of course he wants me, Jasper, Edward and Bella more. The only reason was because he is strong and a good fighter. He thought that he could be his personal guard. Seriously, the man got some issues,' Alice shook her head in disbelieve.

'Screw him,' I murmured. I sighed. 'Are you done with packing?' I changed the subject, not wanting to think about Aro or his cruel guard., even if we are going to meet them in less then two days.

Alice nodded. 'Here, let me help you,' Alice offered.

I smiled slightly. 'Thank you, Alice,' I whispered. 'I love you too.'

**O~O~O~O~O~O**

'Does your head hurt bad?' I whispered softly to my Emmett. We were in the plane and Emmett wasn't feeling very good. Not only his head hurt but his stomach didn't feel good either. The only good thing was that his sight was definitely getting better. I stroked his curls softly from his face as I studied his perfection. It was three weeks since our last kiss and my lips were burning fiercely when my eyes fell on his perfect kissable lips. Emmett and I weren't used [i]not[/i] tot touch each other. I peeked at his lips and for a moment I thought maybe I could do it... Maybe I could control myself and kiss him...

'Just a little,' Emmett's hoarse voice woke me up from my thoughts. He smiled slightly as he opened his eyes and looked at me. 'I'm so glad my view is getting better. I can't imagine going blind and not see the most precious thing in my life anymore,' he winked at me.

If I were human I would've blushed furiously. Sometimes Emmett really could surprise me with his sweet and gentle words. I looked at him and I knew I could do it. So I leaned closer. Emmett looked for a moment surprised but I squeezed his hand gentle as I leaned closer and closer... Emmett didn't move an inch as he waited to let my lips meet his. I was just about to close the gap between us when I heard Edward from the seat he shared with Bella behind me.

'Hey, lovebirds, we're going to land,' he said in a teasing voice and I knew he had to keep himself from bursting out into laughter.

I turned my head to glare at my brother. 'Way to ruin the moment, Edward,' I hissed before turning back and crossing my arms against my chest. Sometimes Edward could really irritated me. Well... sometimes isn't even the right word.

'Why, thank you, my dear sister,' Edward snickered from behind me. I heard a slap. 'Ouch... love, where was that for?'

I turned to smile at Bella who glared at Edward before shooting an apologetically smile at me. When I turned back again I looked over at Emmett who was staring out of the window. His brown eyes seemed here and somewhere else. He seemed sad and I wanted to cry.

'Hey, is there something?' I whispered, afraid to higher my voice.

Suddenly Emmett was snapped back to reality and he looked bewildered at me. 'Huh? Did you say something, sweetie?'

I hesitated for a moment but finally shook my head. 'No,' I smiled slightly. 'I didn't say anything important.'

**O~O~O~O~O~O**

'Ah! My dear friend,' Aro smiled, stood up of his throne and spread his arms as if he was going to hug Carlisle. 'You've never ceased to surprise me with your unexpected visits.'

We've finally arrived in Volterra. The Volturi castle never ceased to amaze me and I looked around as I studied the marble walls and the big thrones of Aro, Marcus and Caius. I peeked at the three men. Aro seemed delighted and surprised, Caius seemed angry and was glaring at us and Marcus seemed bored. I wondered where the Volturi guards where. I only saw Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard.

'Aro,' Carlisle nodded. 'I know,' he sighed. 'But we need your help.'

'_Again_?' Caius sneered. 'Didn't we help you enough the last time you decided to come here?'

'Caius, brother,' Aro said softly. 'They are not here to come and fight with us. Calm down, brother.' Aro turned back to us and smiled fake. He seemed to be distracted by something and I tried to figure out about what when I realized his eyes where focused on something. Or should I say _someone_? I hissed and Edward and Jasper immediately moved in front of me and Emmett.

'Rosalie,' Esme warned softly from behind me.

Aro sighed and stepped closer. 'My dear Rosalie,' he murmured. 'What a lovely surprise to see you and...' Aro seemed to think about how we could describe Emmett. 'Your wonderful smelling husband,' he finally finished what caused a hiss from not only me but from the rest of the family. Aro held out his hands out of defensive. 'Calm down, my friends,' he cooed. 'Like I said before, you're not here to fight, are you?' he said a little bit too sweetly.

'No, we aren't,' Carlisle answered. 'Like _I_ said before, we came here for your help.'

'Why would we help you?' Caius glared at us.

'Because we're your friends, _aren't we_?' Carlisle answered politely but bitterly at the same time as he eyed Aro carefully.

Aro seemed impressed by Carlisle's answer. 'Of course we are,' he said. Suddenly a door flew open and the powerful Volturi twins walked hand-in-hand in. 'Alec, Jane, darlings,' Aro smiled at the twins. They returned the smile before shooting glares to our directions.

'Felix and Demetri warned us that there were some... complications,' Alec said as he glared at us, though not as fiercely as his sister Jane. He seemed more calmer then Jane, he always seemed the least sadistic one and the calmest from the two. And for some reason he creeped me out the most. Maybe because of his awful and sadistic gift. Right after he finished Demetri and Felix walked in. Suddenly he smirked. 'Oh, I smell it.' Jane next to him giggled softly and evilly at the same time what made me want to rip their heads off.

Aro ignored Alec's last command and stepped closer to the twins and laid a hand on Alec's cheek. It reminded me of a father who was proud at his son as touched him tenderly. But I knew that Aro wanted to see Alec's thoughts. A feeling of pity overwhelmed me. Alec and Jane where just children... But the feeling disappeared very quickly as I caught Jane glaring at me when she caught me for peeking at her brother.

'Ah, I see,' Aro removed his hand again and looked at Demetri and Felix. 'Thank you,' he said before turning back to us. 'Carlisle,' he began. 'Tell me, what do you need?'

'The only thing I need is your gift Aro,' Aro frowned but Carlisle held out his hands. 'Please, Aro, just look and you'll understand,' Carlisle pleaded, still holding out his hands.

Aro seemed to give in when Caius interrupted.

'Why, oh _dear Carlisle_?' he sneered. 'Are you planning something?'

'Of course not,' Carlisle shook his head. 'I'm only asking for your understanding and your patient. Give me one reason why we would ever planning on causing you harm,' Carlisle tried to stay as polite as he could, be I knew he was starting to get irritated. Because every moment here, every second, could be Emmett's last. I took a deep breath and concentrated on Emmett's heartbeat next to me.

'Why would we give your our understanding? Our patient?' Caius kept going, ignoring Carlisle's last comment.

Suddenly Carlisle laughed humorless. Everyone, even Aro and the twins, seemed to be caught off guard by Carlisle's behavior. 'Oh dear Caius.' Carlisle started as he chuckled. Carlisle's behavior started to creep me out. I mean _dear Caius_? 'I must say that you're not as smart as I thought you would be.'

_What is he doing_? I gasped and I felt my family around me tense up as Caius looked surprised and angry at the same time at Carlisle. I looked at Carlisle and he didn't even flinch at the reactions from his surroundings. In fact, he looked smug as he heard our reactions. I knew I could and must trust my father, but he was freaking me out right now as I couldn't understand what he was trying to do.

'May I ask why?' Caius growled through gritted teeth. I could feel waved of calmness radiating from Jasper and Caius seemed to calm down, but he still waited for an answer as he glared at Carlisle. His blood red eyes looked murderous, even if he was calmed down due to Jasper.

'Well,' Carlisle sighed. 'You clearly underestimate me and my family. Do you really think that I'm that stupid to plan an attack on you?' Carlisle chuckled again, it sounded bitterly and cold. So not Carlisle. 'Do you really think that I would put my family, my _human_ son, in danger?' Carlisle shook his head and sighed. 'I'm clearly disappointed in you.'

I had to keep myself to clap my hands and cheer at my smart father. Carlisle was such a smart man. I felt guilty and ashamed for even thinking those thoughts. I swore to myself that I would never doubt my father again and I saw Bella next to Emmett - who was shielding us all by the way - grinning smugly.

'No, of course not,' Caius clenched his teeth together.

'Then why can't Aro touch me? _If_ I would planning an attack on you, I repeat _if_, Aro would hear it, wouldn't he?' Carlisle kept going. Caius remained to sit still and didn't replied as he stuck his nose arrogantly in the air.

'Of course you're not planning to cause us any harm, my friend,' Aro cooed. 'Caius is just worried, _aren't you_?' he glared at Caius, though he tried to keep his calm face. Caius just grumbled something and didn't say anything.

'Why are you here anyways?' Jane suddenly spoke. I saw Alec squeezing her hand softly.

'Jane, dear, they're trying to explain us,' Aro said as he walked, what seemed more like floating, to us. 'Carlisle,' he said as he reached out to touch him. Carlisle took carefully a step closer and Aro grabbed his hand. Everyone of my family, including me, felt worried as he stepped out of Bella's shield. They could hurt him in so many ways... Alec cutting of his senses... Jane torturing him... I swallowed uncomfortable. Aro seemed to be in a different world as he read Carlisle's thoughts. It was quiet for a moment.

'And?' Caius asked impatient, still irritated.

'Fascinating,' Aro whispered. Suddenly he looked at me and Emmett. 'Guardian Angels,' he whispered. 'I've never heard about that. What... What a story,' he shook his head. 'I've never thought about them. Why would vampires need them?'

'_Guardian Angels_?' Alec asked incredulous. It was Jane's turn to squeeze her brother's hand but Alec seemed to ignore it. He took a step closer, forcing Jane to go with him as his hand was still wrapped around hers. 'Are you saying that we got _guardian Angels_?' he asked again at the same tone. He didn't wait for an answer as he burst out into laughter, Jane couldn't take it anymore either and joined her brother.

'Enough!' Aro suddenly yelled. It was immediately quiet. 'Alec, Jane, would you be quiet for a moment?' Aro's voice was calm again, but lightly stern at the same time.

'Yes, master,' Alec and Jane murmured at the same time as they stepped back. That's what creeped me out the most, _everything_ they did was together. They moved together, talked together, they did everything together. I remembered how Vladimir and Stefan, the Romanian vampires, called them the _Witch Twins_. They were incredibly powerful but they seemed so innocent. I almost shivered.

Aro turned to me and smiled sweetly. 'Beautiful Rosalie,' he murmured. 'You've got a guardian Angel, called Mary. Rosalie, would you let me see her?' he asked as sweet as he could as he reached his hand as sign for me to step closer. I hesitated.

'No.'

We all looked surprised at Emmett. His voice was stern and deadly cold as he narrowed his eyes. To be honest, I forgot about him being human next to me. His warm, soft, breakable hand in my cold, stony one. I forgot that we were in a castle full of vampires who drunk nothing more than human blood.

Aro finally let go of Carlisle's hand and Carlisle stepped back into Bella's shield.

'Emmett, Emmett, Emmett,' Aro seemed impressed by my husband's bravery. 'Being an innocent, breakable and weak human and still being brave, I must say, I'm impressed,' Aro clapped his hands together and sighed. 'It's all about you, isn't it?'

'Yes,' Emmett answered politely.

'And your guardian Angel is named Arilyn?' Aro didn't wait for an answer as he continued. 'She warned you several times, Emmett,' Aro pursed his lips. 'And you finally decided to come? How brave of you.'

'Yes, she is named Arilyn and yes, she called me up several times. But what can you do if _bad luck_ follows you huh? I'm still lucky though, the plane could've crashed with me in it. I could've had a heart attack on my way to you. But I'm here, alive,' Emmett said.

'Maybe you won't be that lucky on your way back,' Felix said. Though he didn't seemed to mean it in a bad way, I hissed at him.

'Rose,' Esme, of course, warned me for the second time.

'Oh Emmett,' Aro murmured as he shook his head. 'And of course, with my precious gift, _I_ would be the only one who could find out which day. With one touch I can change your future forever,' Aro pursed his lips. 'What should I do?'

'No,' Caius shook his head. 'Do you remember the book? Well, this might be their punishment!'

'No!' I screeched. Everyone, including me, seemed surprised by my outburst. 'Emmett had nothing to do with that stupid book. He didn't ask for this, neither did we. If Carlisle hadn't showed us that book that they we would've come so far. Please Aro, you can do whatever you want, but don't drag Emmett with you. He didn't wanted this and he suffered so much. Please?'

It was quiet for a moment, Marcus decided to end the awkward silence.

'I think you should do it, Aro,' he said. 'The girl is right, it's only a stupid book anyways.' I knew I liked that guy for a reason.

Aro seemed to hesitate and he opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a door flew open, followed by a few vampires. I recognized a few from the guards but one of them was completely strange for me. It was a woman. She had long black hair and she was tall. She caught my eye and I couldn't look away from her. At first I thought it was because she was so bewildered. I cocked my head to the side and eyed her carefully. And then it hit, she was a _newborn_. Her blood red eyes looked hungrily at Emmett and then she lunged for his throat.

**-  
Sooo that was chapter twenty already! I love to write meetings with the Volturi! They can be so evil gheghe :P  
I would love to hear your opinion about it, and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thank you.**


	22. Torture

Chapter twenty-one: torture

'No!' I yelled and jumped in front of Emmett. Then everything happened quickly. Edward and Jasper jumped out of Bella's shield to protect me and Emmett. Suddenly Jasper laid on the ground, his face pained as Edward lunged for the woman's throat.

'Stop!' Alice yelled and she fell on the ground next to Jasper. 'Stop! Stop!' she screeched at Jane.

It was a chaos but Aro didn't seemed to care. 'Alec,' Aro said calmly as he gestured to the bewildered woman who was struggling and hissing in Edward's arms. 'Jane, enough.'

Jane nodded and she smirked at Jasper and Alice before looking away. Jasper finally seemed to be free of Jane's torturing and he took a few breaths. Alice caressed his face and Bella concentrated as hard as she could to protect us all again.

Alec nodded at the same time as Jane did and he looked at the bewildered woman. Who was still struggling in Edward's arms. I was surprised that he was able to stop her as she was still a newborn. Bella was stronger than Edward when she was turned. But I didn't pay any attention to it. After a few more seconds the woman fell limp to the ground.

'Thank you, dear one,' Aro cooed at Alec. Alec nodded in return. 'Felix, Demetri,' Aro waved his hand to the woman, who laid lifeless on the ground. The two guards picked her up. 'Alec.'

Alec nodded and followed the two guards to keep the woman in control. Everything happened in a 20 seconds and I was still in front of Emmett. Alice was holding onto Jasper in a very protective way and Edward rushed over to Bella who seemed to relax with him safely at her side. Carlisle and Esme seemed still in shock.

'What was that?' Carlisle suddenly growled. 'A newborn and Jane attacking my sons? I thought we were handling this peacefully?'

'I'm sorry, my friend,' Aro said. 'Maya is a new addition to our guard. She's just turned, don't be upset my friend,' Aro chuckled softly. 'I hope she has an useful gift, or else we should destroy her,' he shook his head. 'What a waste,' he muttered.

'_Destroy her_?' Esme asked incredulous. 'But why? Can't you let her go?

Aro's eyes widened as if she just insulted him. '_Let her go_? A newborn? Have you lost your mind?' Aro chuckled humorless. 'No, she'll murder the whole town for her own good. I don't think she'll be useful. But,' Aro seemed in thoughts. 'Edward could hold her without any problems,' he sighed. 'Jane, dear, go to Felix and ask him to finish her off.'

'Of course, master,' Jane smiled. 'Do you mind if we play with her a little bit?'

Aro waved his hand. 'No, I don't mind,' he said. 'But I want to tell you first that you shouldn't attack the Cullens without my sign. These here are our friends, not our enemies. Is that clear?' he didn't sound stern, his voice was tender but fake at the same time at "friends".

Jane snorted. 'Of course, master,' she mumbled.

'Good. Now apologize.'

'What?' Jane's head shot up. 'That's a joke right?' I couldn't blame her, I was quite surprised too. I looked around to see my family's faces and they seemed all amused, even Carlisle, who tried to keep his poker face on, had a hard time not to burst into laughter. The sadistic, powerful Jane apologizing? Give me a break. If it weren't the Volturi, I would've put that on tape.

'Jane,' Aro's voice was stern and deadly serious. 'Apologize. _Now_.'

Jane sighed and looked incredibly angry. For a moment I thought she was going to use her power on Aro. Though she would never do that, well, I at least guess so. I knew Aro would never waste such a gift with killing her and I don't think Alec would appreciate that either, but she liked being with her brother Aro's pet.

Jane growled and mumbled something that seemed like a "sorry". Seriously? I would've at least let it sound honest.

'I didn't hear anything.'

'Sorry!' Jane shouted. 'Sorry, okay? I said it,' she crossed her arms against her chest like a little child. 'I was just trying to protect us,' she mumbled. 'Can I go now?'

'You can go, dear one,' Aro smiled. 'Go play and have some fun.'

Jane smiled evilly. 'Don't worry, I will have fun,' she said on a tone that made me shiver. Her smile disappeared quickly when she looked at us and she glared fiercely at us. 'Master, I won't trust them too much,' she said, not even looking at Aro as she spoke. Her crimson eyes looked they were shooting fire at us. I glared back at her in a way I only did when girls hit on Emmett. In a deadly way. Without waiting for an answer she turned around and stalked away, clearly not over the fact she had to apologize.

'I'm sorry,' Aro said, I almost believed him. 'Jane can be hot-tempered sometimes, she didn't meant to hurt Jasper nor to hurt any of your family. She was just trying to protect us.'

Carlisle snorted. 'Aro, I already told you I wasn't going to harm you. You should've known that and you should control your guard better. My family is my number one priority and I don't want them to be hurt. Especially Emmett who is fragile,' I felt Emmett tense up. He hated being called fragile or weak.

Aro narrowed his eyes dangerously. 'Are you telling me I can't control my own guard?

Carlisle shook his head. 'No, I'm telling you to control them better. You can't attack your friends, can you?'

Aro sighed. 'Carlisle, I know what I do, I'm not stupid. Jane did what she thought was right and she apologized, didn't she?' Aro started to get irritated and that was not a very good sign. I wished with all my heart that Carlisle would be smart enough not to continue with whatever he was planning to.

'Yes, she did. I know you're not stupid. Such a powerful man as you can't be _that_ stupid,' Carlisle replied. I almost smiled when I heard my father's response. Of course Carlisle is that smart. Heck, he's the most clever man I've ever met and I was lucky to have the opportunity to call him my father.

Aro seemed to calm down by Carlisle's words.

...Or to Jasper. I peeked at my brother who's eyes darkened as he kept staring at Aro. I could feel strong waves of calmness coming from him and I was proud of him. Maybe it's stupid, but at that moment I was proud to have my family around me. Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward with their gifts, Esme's softness and Carlisle's smartness. I remembered Alice's words from earlier. _"We are a powerful family,"_ she had said. And I realized that she was right. We were powerful, we were the most powerful family on the world. The Volturi may has his powerful security, but we had gifts _and_ love. We didn't need Chelsea to love each other or Aro to understand each other. We _were_ more powerful then the Volturi and for a moment I wasn't scared anymore.

Suddenly I heard screams followed by laughter and everyone's head shot to the door where Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane and Maya had disappeared. Suddenly my confidence and courage of before disappeared. They still were in the majority... I winced when I recognized the person of the horrifying screams.

'Oh dear,' Aro shook his head. 'Jane interpreted _playing_ a little bit too literally. Alec, dear?'

Suddenly Alec appeared in the room. But this time something was different. He... he was laughing? He was laughing so hard that he had to wrap his arms around himself to hold himself together before he would fall on the ground. It actually almost made me laugh to. For once I didn't saw a sadistic, powerful and cruel vampire. I saw a child of thirteen who actually had fun. Even if it was with torturing someone.

'Alec,' Aro sounded deadly serious and stern.

Alec was immediately quiet. 'I'm sorry, master,' he apologized. 'I can explain it!' he walked over to Aro and reached out to him. Aro hesitated for a moment before grabbing his hand. After a few moments Aro chuckled lightly. At the same time I heard Edward mumble "gross" next to me. I wondered what they did to her.

'Dear one, you can have fun as much as you want, but remember we have visitors and we don't want to disgust them nor scare them okay? So be a little bit more quiet.' Excuse me? Scare them away? I could feel a deep growl rumbling in my chest and it took me all my force not to bare my teeth.

'Yes, master,' Alec nodded. 'I will tell Jane to let Felix and Demetri finish her off. We will be back soon.'

Aro smiled sweetly. 'Yes, my dear,' he said.

Alec nodded quickly before turning around and walking back to his sister and the rest. I felt pity for that Maya girl, even if she almost attacked Emmett. She was still a newborn after all and she was dying in a horrifying way. Why couldn't they at least let her die peacefully? The imagine of Alec as a happy child disappeared and the cruel vampire with the blood red eyes came back. I almost shuddered.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Caius started to growl. He stood up fiercely and walked towards us. 'I guess this had take long enough of our precious time.'

'Dude, you're a vampire, you live forever.'

I froze when I heard Emmett speak. Caius was not in a good mood... I heard Jasper shift uncomfortably as he felt Caius mood. I wanted to cry when I realized that this could be Emmett's death.

Caius growled and stepped closer. 'What did you say?' he sneered. 'So, did the little human open his mouth? How pathetic.'

Emmett took dangerously a step forward as he bolded his fists. I immediately stretched my arm to stop him but Emmett looked furiously at Caius, who was grinning smugly. This was exactly the reaction he wanted _and_ expected. We all knew how hot tempered Emmett could be; he hated being insulted.

'Well, well, well, Carlisle,' Caius shook his head. 'Can't you control your _son_ better?' Caius sighed and shook his head again as he walked back towards his throne. 'I should've known better,' he murmured as he sat down. He smiled slightly at Aro.

I bit my bottom lip as I laid my other hand on Emmett's chest. He calmed down immediately at my touch but he still seemed to be irritated and angry. He had no change to Caius, he had no change against any of us. I've never realized how weak a human _really_ was, until now. Even not during Bella's human years.

'Brother,' Aro said softly before turning his attention back to us. He opened his mouth to speak when the a door flew open, _again_. The Volturi twins - how surprising - walked in hand-in-hand. I saw smug looks on their Angelic faces, they tried to keep their poker face on but I knew that they had fun with Maya.

'Felix and Demetri are finishing her off,' Jane announced. 'You were right,' she chuckled. 'She had no special ability.'

'In fact, she was weak,' Alec continued. 'Why did you change her anyway?'

'Dear ones, are you sure she didn't had a gift?' Aro asked a little bit too innocent. Alec and Jane shared a look. They seemed to hesitate for a moment before to answer. 'Well?' Aro asked impatiently when nobody answered.

Jane nudged Alec. 'Ouch Jane-oh er...' Alec sighed. 'Well... we're not very sure,' he said. 'But almost!' he added quickly.

Aro sighed. 'It's okay, my favorite dear ones,' he cooed. Then he turned to Carlisle. 'Well, I guess this had took long enough, don't you think, Carlisle?'

Carlisle nodded. 'Yes, definitely,' he agreed. 'My son has to eat and sleep soon, so can we finish this quickly?'

Aro nodded. 'Well, let's vote!'

'Vote?' Esme repeated incredulous. 'After everything you still want to _vote_?'

'Esme,' it was my turn to warn her gentle. 'Mom, please,' I whispered. I didn't wanted it either. My stomach was curled up - was that even possible for a vampire?

Aro sighed. 'Dear friend, it's not to me to decide this,' he reminded her before turning to Caius. We all know what his answer was, but for some reason I felt hope. Such a stupid feeling if you ask me. Caius would rather die than vote yes. He would rather die than do us a favor. He was too proud.

'I think you already know my answer, Aro,' he snapped. 'No, and I'm not going to change my mind. The answer is no.'

Aro nodded. 'We know, brother, but I had to ask you,' he turned to Marcus who looked bored. 'What do you think? Has your mind changed or do you think we should help them?'

Marcus nodded. 'Yes, why not? It's not like we can't find them if something happens.' We all tensed up but Marcus looked amused by his words, well, Marcus showing any emotion but boredom kind of surprised me. I felt sorry for him. Edward once told me what happened to his wife... 'I think you should do it, Aro.'

Aro pursed his lips. 'What do you think, dear ones?' I almost fell on the ground of shock. Was he seriously asking two thirteen years old children for _help_? This wasn't a stupid hide and seek game! This was about life or death, about Emmett's future. Suddenly I felt the need to rip his miserable head off. I felt a deep growl in my chest.

'Rosalie, calm down,' Edward whispered quickly and quietly.

I tried to calm down but my anger didn't go away.

Alec pursed his lips. 'Why don't you help them? I mean, they didn't do anything wrong...'

'They always come for help,' Jane snapped. 'I don't think you should do it. We cannot do _everything_ for them. They can clean up their own mess for once.'

'We only want your touch, Aro,' Carlisle tried when he realized the twins were making this more difficult. 'With one touch you can help us. Please Aro, this is about my son's health. Don't you want Emmett to be turned back? Don't you want to help your friends?'

I could read the answer in Aro's eyes. It says: _"I couldn't care less about your son,"_. My thoughts were confirmed by a low growl of Edward. I nudged him quickly. I looked hopeful at Aro, it was now or never. Why does the Volturi has to make everything so difficult? It's not like they were going to die if Aro touched Emmett...

Aro sighed. Then spread his arms. 'Let the human being step closer.' I almost squealed from happiness when I realized that Aro was going to help him. I could've hug him and kissed his cheek out of happiness... I think I got a little bit crazy but I couldn't care less about that. I looked at Emmett and he looked back. His eyes sparkled and he grinned at me, showing his beautiful dimples. If we weren't surrounded by the Volturi I would've kissed him.

Emmett and I moved closer. I could hear Emmett's heart pounding like crazy. Apparently the rest did hear it too because the twins started to snicker. I felt Emmett tense and I knew he was starting to get _really_ angry. I squeezed his hand softly.

'The moment of truth,' Aro grinned. Caius snorted and Marcus shook his head but I could see a small smile dancing around his lips. Emmett and I were just a few steps removed from Aro. My family froze as we stepped out of Bella shield. I sighed deeply when I realized everyone could hurt Emmett easily, but sometimes you have no choice in your life then step into the dangerous. Over the years I realized that. I had to be raped and beaten by Royce and his friends that night to be found by Carlisle. Emmett had to be mauled by a bear to have me find him. We had to fight against James and Victoria's army to let Bella alive. We had to face the Volturi to let Renesmee live. We had to put Emmett in dangerous to get our answers. Life was hard, it would never change. I don't think I would ever stop facing danger, but when you live forever, you have to.

Aro reached his hand as did Emmett. I knew that if I were human, like Emmett was, tears would be running down my face. Emmett was my everything, the reason for my existence. This was the moment we've all been waiting for. _The_ moment.

~*~  
**Emmett's POV  
**~*~

My stomach was curled up, I was hungry, but I didn't wanted to eat. My eyes were getting betting, but for some reason they didn't wanted to see. I was tired, but I didn't wanted to sleep. Pain was wrapped up like a towel around my body, but for some reason it didn't disturb me. My throat was dry, but I didn't wanted to drink. My heart was pounding like crazy against my chest. I just wanted to remember the day and be turned back.

I looked at my Rose and she looked back. I knew what she was thinking. It was like I could read her mind, and vice versa. This was the moment we've all been waiting for. Aro reached his hand to me as I reached mine. I felt his cold fingers wrap around my soft, breakable hand. He was a little bit too harsh but I couldn't care less, as if I hadn't felt pain enough these weeks.

Aro's eyes seemed somewhere else. It was disturbing that I couldn't hear or see everything as clear as I did when I was a vampire. Every time I looked at one of the vampires in the rooms, their lips seemed to move very quickly as if they were speaking. But I could never really find out if they were speaking or not.

'Of course,' Edward suddenly mumbled shocked. 'How could we have _not_ think about that?'

And I knew that it was done. They finally knew the day. And at that moment, at the moment I realized that I was in good hands, I could feel my heart pounding slower. My end was coming soon, but I didn't seemed to care. I closed my eyes and saw Arilyn in the light, she reached her hand as I reached mine to grab hers. I heard my family calling my name shocked, I heard my Rosalie, but I didn't listen. I took a deep breath as I stepped into the light.

**-  
They finally know the day! Next chapter _you_ will know which day it is, but will they be on time?  
I _always_ wanted to let Jane apologize, so I hoped you liked it to!**

**I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you.**


	23. The extraordinary

Chapter twenty-two: the extraordinary

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

Okay, three things happened. Aro touched Emmett and read his mind. Edward said: 'Of course, how could we have _not_ think about that?' and Emmett staggered. At first I thought he just lost his balance. I leaned in and caught him on time before he would touch the ground when his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. I shrieked an then the chaos started. Jasper and Carlisle rushed to us. They wrapped their arms around him like I did. I could hear Esme shrieking and the others gasping from shock. Even the Volturi seemed surprised.

'What is happening?' Demetri asked shocked as he and Felix burst through the door.

'That human thing, Emmett or something passed out,' Jane said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Fascinating,' Aro breathed as his eyes sparkled. And that's when I lost it. I growled and stormed off at Aro, raising my fist; ready to give him a take of his own medicine when I couldn't _hear_, _see_ or _smell_ anymore.

~*~  
Emmett's POV  
~*~

I blinked a few times and smiled when I heard the Angelic music again. I was starting to get used to the place. It mind sound odd, but I started to get used with "visiting" my guardian Angel in Heaven. I must admit, I've never saw that one coming.

I knew exactly why I was back. Arilyn didn't call me up, in fact, my body gave out. I knew I hadn't the strength anymore to live through the hours as I was starting get weaker. Yes, I realized that, but I wanted it to hear it out of Arilyn's mouth, as if I couldn't believe myself.

'I think you're kind of curious about what happened?' Arilyn guessed. Well, guessed wasn't maybe the right word. Sometimes I thought she could read my mind or something. 'You're body passed out,' Arilyn said. 'Mentally you're fine, but you're body can't handle it anymore.'

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.

I turned around, my back facing her. 'Am I going to be all right?' I whispered, already knowing the answer. When Arilyn didn't answer I turned around to see her looking at the ground (or clouds, whatever you want to call it). She seemed to hesitate as she kept sighing and murmuring things I couldn't hear. 'Say it,' I spat. 'Say it, I want to hear it. Just say it.'

'Emmett, you're dying,' she finally whispered.

I closed my eyes and a tear escaped out of my right eye corner. I had knew the answer, I had knew I was going to die. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about Rosalie. I was glad they finally knew the day, the main problem was: we had two days. I was _very_ weak, and I didn't know if I could live through those days.

'Emmett, it's eighteen May,' Arilyn took a deep breath. 'Your birthday is in two days, you don't have much time.'

I closed my eyes as I repeated her words in my head. My birthday, the only day who is linked, who _could_ ever be linked to me, is in two days. Rosalie was freaking out right now, I knew that. Aro would probably think it's fascinating - I always thought he fell on his head or something. The twins would look at each other, shrug and then go off to torture some little kids. Esme would cry and Bella and Alice would hug her and try to calm her down as they tried not to cry. Carlisle would play Dr. Hero and try to let cure my body or something.

'Am I going to live two other days?' I whispered. 'Am I strong enough? Can I fight?'

Arilyn floated closer to me. 'Emmett, you're a strong person,' she began. 'Mentally _and_ physically. A normal human would've never lived that long through a bear attack like yours was, hundredth years ago. That proofs you're strong. However, you're not as strong as a normal human. You fell into glass, you fell from the staircase, you fell through a mirror,' Arilyn sighed. 'Every fall damaged your body, your _head_, more and more,' she took a deep breath. 'I don't know if you're going to live two other days,' she said quietly. 'But can you fight?' without waiting for an answer she continued. 'Yes, you can always fight. It's never too late to fight for your life. But now the other question, is it worth it?'

'Of course!' I immediately said. 'Yes, my life is worth it. And since Rosalie my life is...' I pursed my lips. 'I have to find a way to live two days more,' I murmured. 'Rosalie is my reason for being, without her I wouldn't have lived after the attack. I wouldn't have met her, I wouldn't have met the family. We have so much memories... I have to fight, Arilyn. Help me and let me fight.'

Arilyn closed her eyes. 'Emmett,' she whispered. 'I can't help you.'

'Yes, you can!' I screamed. 'I _want_ to go back and I _am_ going back!'

'Emmett.'

I gasped when I saw Arilyn disappearing. I merely saw her as she appeared as a ghost to me. She flew up and floated over to me as she bent down to kiss me on my forehead. I realized she was giving me strength and I closed my eyes as the energy raced through me.

'You can do it,' she whispered and then she disappeared.

'Arilyn?' I whispered and opened my eyes. 'Arilyn!' I yelled. 'Where are you? What can I do?' I fell on my knees and grasped my hair as I tried to think as clear as I could, but I couldn't. Suddenly my eyelids fell very heavy, as if someone but bricks on them. I let myself fall on my back and tried to keep them open and try and think of a way to keep my heart beating but I couldn't. I gave up fighting and let the darkness surround me as I murmured my last goodbyes.

_'Emmett, look what I made for you!' mother placed a plate with a big chocolate cake on our table. Eight candles decorated the chocolate cake and I smiled at my mother, showing my teeth. _

_'Oh, thank you mom! This is awesome!' I cheered. _

_'Happy birthday, Emmett!' my brothers and sisters said in chorus. _

_'Do a wish, son,' my father said. _

_I nodded and closed my eyes, doing a wish. After a few seconds I opened them again and blew out all the candles at once._

_'Wow, all at once!' my brother Mick cheered. 'That means that your wish will come true.'_

_'Really?' I asked incredulous. _

_Father this time nodded. 'Yes, my son,' he said softly. 'Before we eat from the lovely cake your mother made,' he shared a short, but lovely glance with my mother, 'shall we look outside to the sky?' I nodded and jumped out of the chair. It was a tradition in the family; at every birthday we would look at night together at the moon and the stars. _

_It was full moon that night. I smiled as the light shined on me. 'Look dad, it's full moon!' I pointed at the beautiful moon. Everyone nodded. My mother wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the head. She whispered a 'happy birthday' and then walked over to my brother and sisters. My father came over to me._

_'Son, I'm proud of you,' he said as he looked at the sky. _

_'Thanks dad.'_

_He sighed and it was quiet for a moment. 'Emmett, I know that one day you will grow old, and marry some beautiful and smart girl, but I want to say that whatever happens, you should never give up. Let your wishes come true,' my father smiled and bent down so he was on my height. 'Son, I'm proud of you and never give up,' he kissed my cheek. 'Happy birthday, Emmett.'_

_'Thanks dad, I love you,' I said softly._

_'I love you too son,' father replied. _

_I grinned at him before looking back to the stars, thinking about my wish and about my father's words. I hoped Mick was right, I hoped my wish would really come true. _

_I wished I could do the extraordinary._

I gasped for breath as I opened my eyes shocked. Dazzled I looked around. I was still in Heaven. I let myself fall back on the clouds as I thought about my dream. _"I smiled as the light shined on me"_. I smiled as the light shined on me... Even if it was hundredth and eight years ago I could still remembered that night clearly. I didn't realize the moon only shined on me. I was eight years... It was my birthday... I wished I could do the extraordinary and I did... I was turned into a vampire... Now I'm turned as a human...

I sat op straight slowly as my eyes widened. The twentieth of May is my birthday; the day after tomorrow on Friday. Full moon.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

'You really should control your temper,' Edward murmured as he sat down next to me on one of the chairs in the Volturi library. 'They could've killed you, they could've killed us all. They could've broke Emmett's body as if you torn a piece of paper into half.'

'Yeah yeah, I get it, Edward!' I snapped. _Stupid mind reader_. I added. Yes, I attacked Aro but that stupid witch kid had to use his power on me, taking off all of my senses. I buried my head in my hands. Carlisle was with Emmett in the nurse room. Why the heck do they have a nurse room? As if they need one.

'Maybe to heal the humans after they tortured them so they can torture them again?' Edward said.

'Shut up Edward or I'll rip your miserable head off.'

After Emmett passed out, Aro suggested to cure him in the nurse room. Carlisle had accepted the offer of course, and now I was sitting in their stupid library with the rest of my family, praying that Emmett will be all right. Every few seconds or so my head would look hopefully to the door that separated me and Emmett, but Carlisle never came out. It seemed like he was their like forever.

'Rose, he's going to be okay,' Bella on the other side of me wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

'No, he's _not_!' and that's when I broke down. I laid my head on my arms on the table as I sobbed tearlessly. 'C-c-can't you u-u-understand it?' I cried. 'He's dying, _dying_. He won't live through two other days. He won't. He won't!' I know it was true, Emmett's body was practically dying.

'Rose,' I heard Jasper whisper from behind me. I turned my shaking body around and lunged forward. Jasper immediately grabbed me and hugged me tightly against him. The only one who could comfort me now was Jasper. 'Shh,' he cooed as he rubbed my back gentle. 'Shh, it's okay, let it out,' he whispered.

And that's exactly what I did.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I could feel myself calming down after - I don't know how long - crying in Jasper's arms. Jasper didn't even try once to calm me down with his gift, and I thanked him silently for that. I let out a breath and relaxed a little bit, worrying about Emmett.

'Thank you, Jazz,' I sighed and moved out of Jasper's arms.

'You're welcome,' Jasper smiled slightly. I knew he tried to be strong for me, for us all, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

I decided to go for a walk. 'I'm going for a walk,' I whispered. 'I have to be alone for a moment,' I looked at my family.

'We will call you if we know something,' Bella answered my unspoken question softly.

I nodded and walked out of the library of the Volturi. I came in a hallway. I started walking as I thought about Emmett. I blamed myself for not knowing earlier which day Aro meant. I mean, which day could possibly be linked to Emmett except for his birthday? I am such a coward. I could've killed himself right then, I was _that_ mad at myself. When Edward explained us what Emmett knew, all the pieces fell on their place. On may the twentieth Emmett would turn exactly hundredth. It was so stupid of us to think he was officially hundredth on the day he was turned...

I was just walking when I caught some people talking to each other in a room.

'Should we tell them?' I heard Marcus pondering about something.

'No,' Caius hissed. 'I'm done with it. They don't deserve it. Like Jane said before: they can clean up their own mess for once!'

My eyes widened as I moved my head closer to the door. Where were they talking about? Emmett of course. But what did they know? I could feel anger coming up when I realized they knew something. They were hiding something for us...

'Caius, brother, calm down!' Aro insisted. 'You're such a sort tempered vampire,' I could imagine Aro shook his head by his words. 'Why would we hide something for them anyway?'

'Maybe because that stupid _friend_ of you told them about our book when he promised he won't! You didn't even punish him. What happened to the our rule? The Volturi don't give second chances and yet you are giving him a million chances! Why are you so obsessed with the _Cullens_?' Caius sneered.

'Caius, lower your voice!' Aro hissed. I heard someone sigh, probably Aro. 'I'm not obsessed with the Cullens, brother,' Aro said. 'It's just that this situation fascinates me!' Typically Aro. 'I want them to know everything we know so we can see what happens!'

'I agree with Aro,' Marcus sighed, obviously boring with the whole situation.

'Well I _disagree_,' Caius snapped. 'Carlisle Cullen is a _liar_.'

I growled loudly and stormed into the room. 'Don't you dare to speak such words about my father again!' I threatened. It was quiet for a moment and I wondered why they didn't say anything, when I caught Caius shaking furiously.

'Did you just eavesdropped us?' his voice was deadly cold.

I must admit, I did started to get afraid. One thing you should learn: you don't want to mess with the Volturi. And I know that in their eyes I did. I bit my bottom lip as Caius moved closer to me with Aro and Marcus right behind him. Caius's blood red eyes were shooting fire at me and his lips curled up, showing his teeth as he got ready for the attack.

**-  
I must say, it was kind of hard for me to choose Emmett's birthday date. I wanted something special, something with a meaning. **

**20 - 05 - 2015**

**Emmett was twenty years old when he was turned, so I used May the twentieth because I wanted to have te same numbers. First I wanted to do something like this:**

**20 - 15 - 2015**

**But there are only 12 months in a year. :( **

**Oh well, I hope you liked it anyways! I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you.**


	24. An important talk

Chapter twenty-three: an important talk

'I'm sorry!' I cried. Suddenly Jasper and Edward pushed me back as they stood in front of me, ready to defend me. Deep growls came from their chests as they crouched.

'Caius!' Aro hissed and laid his hand on his shoulder. '_Calm down, put yourself together!_' he ordered and pushed him back. 'It's okay,' he said to Jasper and Edward. They both growled in response. 'Please, dear ones,' Aro tried to calm them down.

'What do you know?' I screamed. 'What do you know? There is something!'

'Rose, please,' Jasper wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down but I couldn't. They knew something.

'Tell me!' I cried. I looked desperately at my brother Edward. _What are they thinking, Edward? What are they hiding for us?_ It was my only way to find out, the three men weren't going to say anything. Well, maybe Marcus. Edward narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on their thoughts.

'Midnight?' Edward whispered. 'Why didn't you tell us this?'

'You can clean up your own mess for once!' Caius hissed.

'Brother. _Enough_,' Aro looked murderous at his brother. Oddly enough Caius did calm down as he looked defeated. '_I'm_ the one who will do the talk. _You'll_ be the one who will be quiet!' Caius mumbled some words to himself before crossing his arms, like a three-years-old kid who didn't get a cookie from his mother.

'Aro?' Jasper said through gritted teeth. 'We want some answers.'

'Of course, dear ones,' Aro said smoothly.

'And don't call us _dear ones_,' I snapped. I sighed and looked at my brothers. 'Go get some answers,' I gestured to Aro as I spoke. 'I'm going to Emmett.' And before they could argue with me I turned around and stalked angry down the hallway.

I sighed as I stood for the library door. I knew there wasn't any new news, nobody called me. I knew that if I would enter the library I would breakdown again. I bit my bottom lip and then turned around. Walking in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes of walking at a human pace I ended up in front of a massive door. I gently pushed as I moved into the garden. I sighed again and sat down at a rock as I looked around. I saw a lot of trees and flowers. It was immense. You could compare it with a park. I saw a few fountains too. The nice voice of the water made me relax a little bit, just a little bit though. I placed my head in my arms as I thought desperately about what Edward had read in their thoughts. _Midnight_. May the twentieth, same spot, position of the moon, midnight. I was just thinking about how we were going to do that when I heard other voices.

'You just cheated, Alec,' I heard the childish voice of Jane.

'No, I did not! You're just a sore loser,' Alec laughed.

'Am not!'

'Children,' a deep voice came. I looked up to see the twins, Heidi and Demetri. They hadn't noticed me until they entered the garden. All three frowned at me. 'What are you doing here?' Demetri asked. He didn't sound unkind. Just curious.

'Er-just sitting here,' I murmured. I was not used to be scared by other vampires. I've always felt strong and save. But that was because usually Emmett would be around me to protect me, even though I didn't need any protection. Emmett made me feel safe, and it gave me a nice feeling to know that I didn't have to fight on my own. Never.

'Shouldn't you be with that human kid in the nursery?' Jane demanded.

'His name is _Emmett_,' I spat.

Alec growled. 'Easy there,' he warned. I hate to admit, but for a moment I was scared for him. Gosh, Rosalie, get a grip on yourself! He's _thirteen_.

'Leave me alone.' I turned away to look at the grass. They didn't move an inch. What did they want from me? I was about to ask them when I saw an odd look of sympathy on their faces. Mostly of Heidi. 'What?' I asked annoyed. I didn't need any of their sympathy or pity. They wouldn't really mean it anyways.

'Dear one,' Heidi began. I almost threw a rock at her. What's up with the Volturi and their _dear one_? It annoyed me. Everything annoyed me. Mostly their presence. 'I know you're hurt,' she said. 'But don't give up. You're a strong woman.'

My jaw dropped. I swear I was dreaming. This couldn't be true. Why would they care about my feelings? Why would they say such things when they hated me? When they hated the Cullens? They always tried to find a way to destroy us. The whole Cullen clan. Why would they care now?

'Why do you care?' I asked irritated. 'Like you know what love is about. You're sick you know what? Torturing and killing humans for your own good. And now acting nice to me to keep up your oh-so-good reputation. Well I don't need any of your crap nor do I believe it.' I was kind of taken back by my own courage. I knew they could hurt me in _many_ ways with their powers.

Jane growled at me but Alec placed a hand on her shoulder. Demetri and Heidi shared a glance.

'We're vampires, what do you expect us to do? Being like your family?' Heidi asked calmly. 'It's the biological way to live for a vampire. You can't blame us for doing way we're created for,' she pointed out. 'It's the way mother nature wants us to live.'

For a moment I was taken back. 'But their innocent _humans_!' I argued. 'They have a whole life to live and you're taking it away!'

'If mother nature wanted all humans to live a happily ever after there wouldn't be vampires.' Heidi retorted.

Again, I was speechless. Finally I found my voice again. 'How can you be so cruel? If you were a human, would you want to be killed? They have a family, friends, maybe a lover too. How can you think that mother nature has created vampires to kill them? Vampires are against the nature.'

'I don't think vampires are against the nature. I mean, look at your family. You try and live with the humans. You try to blend in and be like a normal family,' Heidi said.

'But that's just the way we are,' I whispered. 'Humanity means for us more then you could possibly think. Our human lives were snatched away from us. But we got a second chance, maybe not at being human, but a second chance. We try to live our lives the way we would if we weren't killed in our human lives. It's just important to us. But it doesn't mean it isn't hard. When I walk through the school I still have some problems with controlling my thirst. There are moment I just want to jump at the humans and suck their blood. And I know I'm not the only one. We all have problems with our thirst, but we're getting better. But that doesn't change the fact that we're vampires. Creators who are created to suck blood.'

Heidi shook her head. 'Don't you hear your own words, Rosalie? _"We all have problems with our thirst, but we're getting better,"_' Heidi quoted. 'We _can_ change if we want to. You see vampires as bloodsucking monsters without a soul who are against the nature.'

I bowed my head in shame.

'But that isn't true. You can be different if you want to. And we,' she pointed at herself and at the rest. 'Chose that we want to be an original human blood sucking vampire. Does that make us sick?'

I shrugged. 'You do have a point,' I admitted with reluctant. 'But the "killing innocent humans" part still haunts me.'

Heidi sighed and opened her mouth to speak but Jane beat her to it.

'We have more things to do then thinking about controlling ourselves!' she snapped. 'We need our strength and animal blood doesn't full completely. And you have to think about the fact that we are a few centuries older then you are!'

Alec chuckled softly and nudged Jane playfully. 'A _few_ centuries, Janey?'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Fine. _A lot_ of centuries. Is that good, Al?' although she tried to sound sarcastic, she sounded more playfully and soft.

I was surprised by the nicknames they had given each other. Janey sounded sweet and adorably. And Jane shortened Alec's name to Al. It reminded me of my own name. Rosalie to Rose. Al made me think about Alice. We used to call Alice Al. And Jasper Jazz. Edward Edd or Eddikins though he hated his nicknames. Isabella to Bella. Esme and Carlisle were just mom or dad. Renesmee to Nessie. Jacob... oh well, he's still Mut, Mut-Dog, Doggie and those kind of stuff. And Emmett... oh sweet Emmett. I called him honey, sweetie, hubbie. He called me Rose, babe or baby, sweetie, beautiful, and my favorite one: Angel. The others just called him Em.

I felt a sharp pain going through my heart when I thought about my Emmett. How must he feel now? Was he in pain? I could ask Jasper or Edward... I didn't know if I wanted to know how he felt. For some reason I had the feeling he was in pain, I so wish I was wrong.

'It's okay, he's going to be fine,' Heidi reassured me.

I didn't know why she acted so sweet and kind to me. Maybe I didn't really know her. Aro, Marcus and Caius were strict leaders, they didn't tolerate mistakes and giving second chances was something the Volturi didn't do. They gave me the impression that the Volturi are bad. But just because that Aro and Caius - I became to have less hard feelings for Marcus - were merciless, didn't mean that each member was as cold hearted.

'Or else we'll have a nice and delicious dinner,' Alec said. Jane giggled.

I growled loudly and I was immediately on my feet. 'You. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.' I hissed through gritted teeth, emphasizing every word. I stalked towards him, not caring about the fact he could hurt me. Well, his sister could and I bet she would. But losing all of my senses wasn't pleasant, I can tell you.

'We er... I guess I did,' Alec shrugged. 'Hey, it was just a joke. You don't have to get angry,' he said irritated, then he suddenly looked shocked at me.. 'No, no please. Don't cry, I didn't mean to make you sad.'

'I'm not c-c-crying,' I choked out. My anger faded as I felt sobs go through my body.

'Oh Alec, you shouldn't have said that,' Heidi shook her head before wrapped me in a hug. 'Hey, it's okay. I understand your frustration.' She pulled back and held me on arm length. 'I know what love is about,' for a second she looked tender at Demetri.

'Agh, you make me love sick!' Alec groaned.

Heidi immediately looked to the ground and Demetri looked shyly away. Well someone has a thing going on for the other...

'Come, brother. Let the lovebirds and the annoyed brat stay here cry and discuss stupid things.' Jane grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him inside the castle. 'Stupid emotional vampire,' I heard her mumble and something what sounded like a chuckle from Alec.

If I wasn't extremely worried about Emmett, I would've chuckled. But the pain was too intense. I was about to walk away when I said something unexpected.

'Thank you, Heidi,' I whispered. 'Thank you for showing me a soft and kind side of the Volturi.'

Heidi smiled slightly. 'I know the prejudices people have about us. We can be nice, if we want to. But we have to keep up our reputation and we have to do that the hard way. Even if it means killing someone. Without us the world of the vampires would be different. In a very negative way.'

I nodded and turned to look at Demetri. Suddenly I was in the mood to do something good for them. Heidi kind of helped me and I wanted to thank her. So I grabbed Heidi's hand, pulled her towards Demetri, grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. I smiled as they both looked shocked at me and shy at each other.

'Come on, don't hide your true feelings for each other. I can see them when I look into your eyes,' I smiled slightly. Not able to put a full smile on my face. Not with Emmett in his condition at least. 'Have a good and happy life!' I said half-serious and half-joking.

I walked inside the castle, leaving both vampires speechless behind. I was happy to see the nice side of the Volturi. I was glad I had talked with Heidi about being a vampire. I had finally seen the soft side of the Volturi guards, the soft side Carlisle once told me about but I never believed it exist. I admit I didn't really know Heidi when I judged her. You might think I'm crazy, but I actually liked her. Maybe we could be friends. Someday. Maybe.

I took a deep breath as I walked towards the library. Ready to see Emmett and support him. I pushed the door open without knowing that Heidi had changed my opinion about vampires. She had changed me in more than one way. And I will always be thankful that I could share that little moment in the Volturi garden, with Heidi.

**-  
****I liked the idea of writing a talk between Rosalie and Heidi. I think there's more then the evil side of the Volturi. I mean, they live forever too and they don't go and kill people all day long. I chose Heidi because we don't know much about her and I think she can be very nice. I loved to write a love thing between her and Demetri! :P**

**I hope you liked it too and I would love to hear your opinion about it!**

**Thank you.**


	25. Bad news

Chapter twenty-four: bad news

I walked into the library to see Esme with her head in her hands, Alice in a corner with closed eyes rubbing her temples and Bella crying silently. I immediately knew there was no change. Carlisle was still in the nursery with my Emmett. Jasper and Edward were still talking with Aro, Marcus and Caius. Strange.

'Rosalie!' Esme sighed relieved when she saw me. She ran over to me and pulled me in a hug. 'Oh Rose,' she murmured. 'Oh sweet Rose, you scared me almost to death. Can you please be more careful,' she pulled back and held me on arm length. 'I'm afraid for my son, don't let me be afraid for my daughter too.'

I nodded, not able to smile and reassure her that I was fine. I was about to go to Carlisle when I heard Bella calling my name quietly. I turned around.

'Where is Edward?' Bella whispered. I could imagine the tears in her eyes. I looked in her worried gold eyes before looking to the ground.

'And Jasper?' Alice asked quietly as she kept her eyes closed.

'They're talking with Aro, Marcus and Caius. They're fine, don't worry.' I wish I could say that of my husband. 'How's Emmett?' I whispered as I moved closer to the nursery. Esme walked over to and laid her hand on my shoulder. I will never forget the look she wore on her face. Fear and sadness were covering her Angelic face.

'Rose, we need to talk,' Esme whispered. She reached her hand hopeless to me but I stepped back. She winced when I shook my head. "No," I mouthed.

I immediately knew what she was talking about. 'D-d-don't say it, Esme. Don't.' I shook my head and wiped my imaginary tears away. 'Don't speak those words!' I screamed as I sobbed.

'Rose, please,' Esme's lower lip trembled. 'Please, calm down. Listen to me, please?' she begged. 'Please, honey, sweetie...' _Honey. Sweetie_. Emmett always called me that way...

I placed my head in my head as I cried out loud. Esme wrapped her arms around me but I pushed her aggressively away what made her fall to the ground. '_No_!' I yelled and I ran out of the library. I ran through the castle, not caring where I would end. Finally I slowed down and I let myself fall on my stomach on the ground. With my head on my arms I cried, screamed and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around my torso. The pain was too intense. My worst nightmare had come true.

Emmett was dead.

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

I was laying on the soft clouds, thinking about my dream, thinking about Rosalie, thinking about the situation. Practically thinking about everything what happened. Why did this happy? I was so happy, so content with Rosalie and my life. Why did it have to be destroyed?

'Emmett?' I heard Arilyn's voice.

I turned my head to see the Angel floating over to me. Speaking about Angels, I missed Rosalie so much that it hurt. We were never separated for such a long time. Even when we had to leave each other for hunting trips we missed each other miserably. My desire to be with her would never fade, I knew that. And I definitely knew that she felt the same.

'I want to go back,' I whispered. 'I want to be with Rosalie,' I felt a sharp pain going through me. I closed my eyes and saw her Angelic face. I missed her so much. I needed her like humans need oxygen. I opened my eyes again when Arilyn spoke.

Arilyn nodded. 'I know that,' she said. 'Emmett, I want to show you something,' she knelt down in front of me and gave me something what looked like a crystal stone.

'A stone?' I asked disbelieved. 'What has a _stone_ to do with this situation?' I started to get irritated. And let me tell you something, Emmett Cullen never gets irritated. Unless he loses a fight. ...Or when he wants to see his Angel but something is standing in between.

'Just look, Emmett.'

I frowned but looked at the stone. At first I didn't see anything, but then something changed. I saw a picture. There was a blond woman, laying on the ground. At first I didn't understand it. What has this to do with my desire to be vampire again? Suddenly the woman looked up and I saw her face. And at that moment, at that little moment, my heart broke in more than a million pieces. The woman looked so sad. Her eyes were black and I could imagine the tears flowing down her beautiful face. She was crying and she was in pain. But this was not just pain, this was not the pain a woman had when her true love breaks up with her, no this was even worse than that. It was like life was sucked out of her. There was no happiness at all. Her eyes were just two black holes, they were empty. She was beautiful. She was in pain. She was utterly broken. She was Rosalie.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

Time seemed to pass by. I just laid there. After a few hours I stopped crying; I was tired. I didn't know if that was even possible for a vampire. But I couldn't care less about that. I was hurt, I was empty. I was dead from the inside. Emmett was my reason for being. He cared about me. He loved me for who I am, not only for my beauty. From the beginning I knew I didn't deserve him, but did I have to be punished like that? Yes, I did wrong things. But that was a _long_ time ago.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I wanted to look but I couldn't. I couldn't find the strength to look up. The person entered the room. I heard somebody gasp.

'Rose...' suddenly I was in Esme's arms. 'Oh Rose,' she cried.

My eyes were closed. I couldn't open them. I had no strength in me. The only thing I could do was feeling the pain. I could only feel the hole in my chest. My heart was ripped out; Emmett was my heart. I started to cry. The only thing I could do was crying and endure the pain.

'Honey, don't cry,' Esme sobbed. 'D-d-daddy is with him,' she started to rock back and forth with me in her arms. 'Shh,' she cooed. 'Shh, it's going to be all right. Shh.'

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

'Why are you showing me this?' I whispered as I saw my wife crying in Esme's arms. I immediately let the stone fall. I stood up. 'Am I dead?' I whispered.

'Emmett,' Arilyn whispered back. 'I'm sorry.'

'I can't believe this!' I screamed. 'What happened to the whole fighting part? I didn't got a chance!' I sank to my knees. 'I thought you would help me, Arilyn,' I said coldly. She was the only one I could scream at. I was angry. Frustrated. I blamed her for everything. 'It's your fault,' I growled. 'You didn't let me fight.'

'No Emmett, please listen to-'

'Shut up!' I screamed. 'Don't talk to me _ever_ again,' I jumped on my feet.

'Emmett listen!' Arilyn pleaded. 'Just listen for a second. You're not d-'

'No!' I cut her off. '_Leave. Me. Alone. Now!_' I said through gritted teeth, emphasizing every word. I turned around and ran away. My feet barely touched the soft clouds as I ran, or what seemed to me flied. I closed my eyes and I could feel myself getting lighter. I opened my eyes shocked when I couldn't feel the clouds anymore. I wanted to scream when I saw myself actually flying, but I didn't. I wanted to see where I was going, but I closed my eyes. I let everything take me over, because whatever would happen, I was ready to fight.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

'Rosalie, we have to leave,' Esme whispered. 'We have to go back to our home. Carlisle has all the medical stuff,' she brushed her fingers through my hair. 'He's going to heal Emmy,' she cooed. I was surprised by the nickname she gave Emmett. Emmy. Like you were talking about a two-year-old kid. For some reason, I liked it. My eyes were closed and Esme picked me up bridal-style. I was conscious and unconscious at the same time. I was there, and I wasn't. Like you put Alec's and Jane's gifts together. You're senses are numb, but at the same time you're in so much pain.

Esme hummed a lullaby as she carried me to the library. She didn't hurry. She walked slowly at human pace. I could feel anyone sigh relieve as they saw us.

Jasper immediately ran over to us. 'Is she all right?' he asked concerned. He placed his arms around me and pulled me from Esme's arms, carrying me now.

'She's...' Esme hesitated.

'I see,' I heard Edward answer. I snuggled closer to Jasper, feeling uncomfortable with the pain inside me. I could feel waves of calmness radiating from him but I didn't calm down. The pain wasn't getting less. The hole inside me was burning. How would you feel if your heart was ripped out of your chest?

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I had no strength in me. Royce had destroyed me, but Emmett had healed me. Emmett was everything to me and now death took him away from me. It was not fair. I kept asking myself the same question over and over again. Why Emmett? Why not me?

'He's not dead, Rose,' Edward murmured. I didn't believe him.

'Edward!' Esme hissed. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I couldn't move my lips.

'Rose,' Jasper whispered. I didn't wanted them to call me Rose. It reminded me too much of Emmett. I always loved that nickname; how they made it sound. How Emmett said it to me. It reminded me that I really am loved. I loved it with my heart. But now... now my heart was gone.

'Jasper, don't call her Rose,' Edward mumbled. 'It reminds her too much of Emmett,' Edward swallowed when he spoke my love's name.

My mouth corners pointed to the ground as the pain got worse. Was that even possible? Apparently. I had cried for hours and hours and hours, now I could only endure the pain. So this was what you feel when the one you love the most in the world is gone, when you're heart is ripped out of your chest. It was the worst feeling ever. Even worse than my transformation or the pain I felt when I thought about Royce. I was broken. I was gone.

**-  
This was not really my favorite chapter to write. I think it was kinda sad but I will try and make the more chapters more exciting. The end of this story is coming soon and the Cullens have to hurry up if they want to turn Emmett back. ...Unless it's already too late...**

**I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your opinion about it!**

**Thank you.**


	26. Private jet

**Hello! Today I'm leaving but I couldn't stand the idea of not updating another chapter before I leave.**

**Soooo here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-five: Private jet

'We have to leave,' Edward said quietly as he pulled Bella closer to him. 'Before...' he couldn't finish his sentence. But I could.

Before it's too late.

It is already too late. I wanted to speak but my lips wouldn't move. I was curled up in Jasper's lap. He was slowly rocking back and forth as he brushed his fingers through my hair. I could feel waves of calmness radiating from him but it didn't calm me down. I heard someone open a door and Esme sighing relieved. Carlisle.

'And? How is he?' I heard someone ask. I was too dazzled to know who.

Carlisle sighed. 'His condition is critical.' They were lying. They wanted me to think Emmett was still alive, but he wasn't. 'I've put him on an artificial respiration. I don't know if...' Carlisle hesitated. I could feel his eyes burn in my back. Stop lying. Again, I couldn't move my lips.

'He's not lying, Rosalie,' Edward murmured as he brushed his fingers through my hair. 'Emmett is not dead.' Yes he is. 'No he isn't. Stop being stubborn! Do you want him dead?'

He. Did. Not. Just. Said. That.

'Edward!' Esme hissed.

'Are you just acting like you're upset? I bet you're relieved that Emmett is gone!' Edward challenged.

'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!' Esme and Bella growled at the same time. They got angry but not like me. I can't and will never describe the feeling I felt at that moment. I wasn't angry. I wasn't furious. No, I was beyond furious. I felt a new fire blaze up in me. I was back.

Finally my lips moved and an awful brute growl escaped my lips. Suddenly I was on top of Edward with my hands around his throat. I growled, hissed and cursed at him as I was ready to rip his head of his body when he smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Being stronger them me, I couldn't fight myself of him.

'I'm glad you're back, Rose,' he whispered and kissed my cheek.

Suddenly I realized what he did. He made me angry to pull me out of my trance. Emmett wasn't dead... There was hope...

'Exactly,' Edward agreed. 'There is hope,' he chuckled. 'Oh Rose,' he shook his head as he sat up. I was in his lap with his arms around me as he spoke the words I will never forget: 'Emmett is not dead!'

I gasped as I realized he was speaking the truth. 'He's not dead...' I whispered and everyone sighed relieved as they heard my musical voice again. I looked at Edward and smiled brightly, showing all of my teeth. 'Thanks Edward!' I squealed and hugged him close to me. 'Thank you so much for doing this.'

Everyone laughed and clapped. Emmett was not dead. There was hope. And I was back. The fire in me was still burning, I was back and I was ready to fight for his life.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

'How are we going to get home?' I asked worried to my family. 'I mean, we can't travel by plane with Emmett and we can't run or swim either. So...'

'The Volturi owns a private jet,' Edward said. 'Maybe we can borrow it.'

'The Volturi have done enough for us, Edward,' Carlisle reminded him stern. 'I don't think it's fair of us if we ask for more.'

'This is about the safety of Emmett,' I snapped. I didn't wanted to be rude, I just wanted them to understand that if Emmett was in danger, I will do everything for him to keep him alive. Even if it would bring me in danger. I couldn't care less about that.

'We know that, Rosalie,' Edward reminded me quietly. 'We just don't want the Volturi to get suspicious. We don't want them to be angry at us.'

'Get out of my head, Edward,' I sighed frustrated and rubbed my temples, thinking of another plan. 'We only have thirty-six hours, we have to go now before it's too late!'

'Rosalie is right,' Bella nodded. 'Why do we even care about the Volturi? Emmett's safety is way more important then what the Volturi thinks about us. And to be honest, I'm not even scared for them. I think we should ask for the jet. And they owe us for not telling us everything.'

I nodded in agreement. Edward and Jasper told us about their talk with Aro, Marcus and Caius. Caius especially was angry at us for keep coming and asking their help. _"We have better things to do,"_ he had sneered to them. Edward had find out that on May the twentieth, on exactly the same spot and exactly at midnight, Emmett has to be changed and if he doesn't wake up within three days then he... he...

Edward and I flinched at the same time at my thoughts. I groaned and realized I had to do something.

'Listen,' I said angrily as I pointed to my family. 'You can sit here and argue for a few hours but _I_ am going to save my husband. I don't care about the damn Volturi nor am I scared for them. Emmett is lying in there,' my finger moved toward the nursery. 'In an terribly condition. So you can stay here and discuss stupid things, but don't think I'm going to join your little high tea!' I screamed.

'Rose,' Esme was in a flash in front of me. 'Of course we are not going to waste our time,' she murmured as she pulled me in a hug. 'We love Emmett, we want him to be safe. But if the Volturi becomes angry with us he will die, _we_ will die.'

'But we have to try!' I tried again. 'We only have thirty-six hours and this is frustrating me! We know the day, the spot and the time, now we only have to arrive in Tennessee. Don't make it complicated, we only have to ask!' I groaned frustrated. 'Why am I even asking permission?' I snapped. 'You know what, I'm going to do it. With or without your support!' I turned around and was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head.

'You have my back,' Bella whispered. 'I'm gonna support you.'

I smiled slightly. 'Thanks, Bells,' I whispered.

'And of course you have mine,' Jasper grabbed my hand. 'You're my sister and don't think I will ever let you go ask for permission without protection.'

I pulled Jasper in a hug. 'Thanks, brother of mine.'

'Oh sweet Rose,' Esme whispered. 'You have mine too. You know we will always support you. The rest here,' she pointed to Alice, Carlisle and Edward. 'Support you too. Don't think we don't support you, my daughter. I know how much Emmett means to you.' Everyone nodded in agreement.

'I... I don't know what to say,' I stuttered embarrassed. 'Thank you all. I mean, I'm going through a lot and Emmett...' I couldn't finish my sentence as I started to get emotional. 'He means the world to me, he's my life,' I choked out as I tried to hold back my sobs.

'We know,' Alice whispered. 'We know.'

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

'Ah, my friends!' Aro said delighted as he spread out his arms. 'How is the human being?' he asked, slightly curious. I could see Caius glaring at us from his throne. Marcus looked bored, as always.

'It's getting worse, Aro,' Carlisle answered quietly. 'We have to leave Europe and go to our home immediately before...'

It was quiet for a moment. Nobody of us could finish that sentence.

'Before he dies?' Aro guessed. Everyone of us winced. 'Oh well,' Aro shrugged. 'That would be a waste. I've never met a stronger vampire then him, too bad he's a human now. But there is still hope,' Aro said casually. I wanted to punch him so bad.

'Well, what do you want from us?' Caius asked annoyed from his oh-so-precious throne.

'First, my family and I want to thank you for all your support. You've helped us more then you probably realize. My son means a lot to me, especially to my daughter Rosalie,' Carlisle looked for a second to me. 'So, thank you. We owe you a lot.' Wise words, father. Wise words.

Aro smiled smugly. 'Of course, my friend!' he exclaimed. 'We always help our friends if they need help.' I wanted to puke, seriously. 'So, how are you leaving?'

'Well...' Carlisle hesitated for a moment. 'You see, that's our problem...'

'Oh, we owe a private jet, you can use it! We want him back though...' Aro said what earned him a furious look from Caius and a surprised look from my family. My jaw dropped. That was _way_ too easy. Way to easy. I looked at Carlisle; he looked incredulous.

'Felix,' Aro called.

In a second the burly vampire appeared. 'Yes, master?' he asked in a deep voice. I wondered where Demetri was since I always saw them together.

'Show this family our private jet,' Aro ordered softly.

'_The_ private jet? _Really_?' Felix asked incredulous.

'Yes, the private jet,' Aro raised an eyebrow. 'Are there any problems, dear one?' Aro asked, a little bit suspicious.

'No of course not,' Felix shook his head. 'I was just surprised. I didn't expect this.'

'No, neither did we,' Aro agreed before turning to us. 'Well, I wish you all the luck, my friends.' Yeah right. 'And Carlisle, friend, I hope we will meet each other soon again,' Aro said. 'I'm quit curious about what's going to happen to Emmett.'

'We all are,' Carlisle agreed. 'But if you don't mind, I want to go because time's running.' I nodded my head in agreement. 'Thank you, Aro. I knew you were able to help us. If Emmett can be turned back... I will write you a letter about what's going to happen. I promise you.'

Aro nodded. 'Thank you, my friend. Felix?'

Felix nodded and gestured to us to follow him.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

'This is our private jet.' Felix tried to hide the proud in his voice but failed terribly. 'It's awesome and _fast_!' he told us excited as he made stupid moves with his hands in the air. 'We don't use him much but really, it's awesome and it's also-'

'We don't care, okay?' Edward cut him off rudely.

Felix narrowed his eyes and Edward growled. I could feel Bella's shield hovering over us, even if we didn't need one. Felix didn't have a special or dangerous gift. He was just one big burly vampire with a lot of fighting and killing experience. He kind of reminded me of...

I flinched at my thoughts. Jasper wrapped an arm around me and bent down to kiss my head.

'Dear Felix,' Esme said softly. 'Please, don't be angry at us. Edward can be such a prude sometimes.' If Emmett wasn't in danger, I would've laughed my ass off. 'We all are worried and he didn't mean to be rude in any way,' Esme said as she placed her hands on her heart. Who could say no to that?

Felix relaxed and his eyes softened at the honest and soft words of my mother. 'Of...Of course,' he mumbled. 'I know he can be a prude,' he said as he eyed Edward, an evil smile dancing around his lips, though the smile disappeared when he turned to Esme again.

'Okay, can we go now?' I asked impatient. I looked at my watch. Thirty-five hours to go.

Felix sighed. 'Jonas?' he called.

Suddenly a man with dark hair and red eyes appeared. He wasn't very tall or muscled. He's appearance kind of freaked me out. Why you ask me? I have no idea. He wore a big smile on his face, showing all of his white teeth.

'What?' he asked as he looked curiously at us. His crimson eyes looked at me with lust. I almost growled but could restrain myself at time. I was used to those kind of stares, so why would I get angry now?

'Can you bring this family to... to...'

'Tennessee,' Carlisle said.

'Right,' Felix said quickly. 'Take them to Tennessee as fast as you can. Is that clear?'

The dark haired guy nodded. 'Sure,' he said as he eyed us curiously. Then he turned around and walked to a chair and sat down. We all frowned at him. Wasn't he supposed to go in the plane? I felt a deep growl down in my chest. There was no time to waste and I was going to tell him that.

'Hey, you Jonas kid,' I said angrily. 'Aren't you supposed to go in the plane? Hello? We only have thirty-five hours! So I suggest you hurry up a little bit before I make you hurry up!' I threatened. Jonas frowned at me. '_Before I make you hurry up!_' I repeated angrier.

'I... I uh... can't,' Jonas stuttered.

'What?' I snapped. 'What do you mean you _can't_? Come on! Hurry up!'

Edward groaned. 'Are you kidding me?' I wondered what he saw in his thoughts.

'What?' I asked again, incredibly irritated.

'The... The fuel,' Jonas murmured. 'The fuel is gone.'

'What do you mean the fuel is gone?' I screamed.

'Well, we don't use this jet much so... I have to fill it with fuel or else we can't go...' Jonas said. I glared at him fiercely. 'But don't worry!' he said quickly, holding up his hands in defensive. I really really really wanted to kill him. 'It only takes a few hours or so-'

'_A few hours_?' I screamed. I looked at my family desperately. 'What can we do now? We don't have all the time. I mean... ugh!' I groaned.

Suddenly the door opened and Heidi walked in, hand-in-hand with Demetri... 'Carlisle, come quickly! Emmett... Something is wrong!' she said frustrated.

I gasped and ran out of the door, towards de library. If Emmett dies... I would never forgive myself. I ran through the room where Aro, Marcus and Caius were discussing things on their thrones. I could hear someone ask what's wrong but I ignored them. I ran through the doors of the library and burst through the door of the nursery.

'Emmett!' I cried. 'Emmett!' I could hear a weird sound coming from the monitor behind him. The sound you hear in a TV soap where somebody is dying. Emmett didn't move an inch and I laid my head on his chest, trying to hear his heartbeat. _Nothing_.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep.

I could hear Carlisle curse behind me. And he _never_ cursed. 'Rosalie, go away!'

'N-no!' I sobbed. 'Emmett, please, please don't give up!' I grabbed his hands and kissed it softly several times. 'I love you. You and I are a team remember? We belong to each other. Don't leave me! You promised me you would never leave me. P-p-please! I love you.'

Beeeeeep.

* * *

**For the people who don't understand the end. With beeeep I mean the monitor. Ever saw something like that on the TV? It means that Emmett's heart stopped beating...**

**I would love to hear your opinion about it and I hope you liked it!**

**See you in six weeks! :D**

**Thank you.**


	27. Hope

**Hello everyone!**

I'm _so _sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! When I got back from my vacation - I had an amazing vacation by the way - I just couldn't write anything!  
I didn't had _any_ inspiration to write about Emmett and Rosalie. To write anything about Twilight.

**It took me a while - a very long while - to be able to write again. I'm so sorry.**

**But here it is, chapter twenty-six. **

**We're coming near the end!**

**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-six: Hope

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

Life is difficult. Unpredictable.

I knew that at that moment. At that moment, I was lying in the same forest again. I knew what to do, but I didn't know _how_. All my senses where numb. If I didn't know any better, I would think that Alec was behind me, playing with me. But I _did know_ better.

"_You have to fight, Emmett." _Arilyn had said that several times to me. But how can you fight if you can't _move_?

Tears started to flow down my cheeks. I hate crying. I mean, I'm a guy. The protector of the family. Protectors weren't supposed to cry, were they? But at the same time I remembered that I wasn't the protector of the family anymore. A human protecting vampires? That's just a lame joke.

And now I was here. Lying in the same forest as before. Not able to move, not able to speak. Only able to cry.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

'CARLISLE _HELP HIM_!' I screeched. Suddenly two arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. 'EDWARD _LET ME GO_!' I cried as I struggled in his arms.

Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear: 'Rose-er I mean Rosalie, listen to me.'

'_NO!_' I roared. 'LET. ME. GO!'

'Rose, calm down. Listen to me,' Edward whispered as he moved us out of the room. 'Let Carlisle do his work.' He whispered before looking up. 'Esme,' he called softly.

Esme nodded and closed the door. I saw her long pale fingers shiver and I knew that she was crying.

'Edward, let me go!' I said through gritted teeth as I lowered my voice.

Edward sighed. 'Rosalie, please.'

'Edward, you asshole!' I snapped. 'Let me go you moron!' I knew that I didn't mean all those stuff, and I also knew that Edward realized that too, but I needed someone to yell at. Someone to yell mean things at. I wanted to cry, yell and die at the same time. And then I broke down for the millionth time. I collapsed in Edward's arms and started to cry.

'Rosalie,' Edward whispered as he sat down on his knees. 'Don't cry,' he almost begged as he wiped my imaginary tears away.

'You don't know how it feels to lose your soulmate. You don't know how it feels to have your heart ripped out of your body. To feel lost and doomed. To feel pain. As if you're standing in a fire,' I sobbed.

'That's not true Rose. I do know how it feels. When James tortured Bella and bit her, I felt lost. When I thought that Bella died, it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. And when Bella went into labor…' It was quiet for a moment. 'I… It…' For a moment I thought was going to cry too and I looked up to see him gazing down at me. 'I can't even describe what I felt at that moment. So don't say that I don't know how it feels, because I know how it feels and I know what you're going through at this moment. But don't worry, Rose. It's going to be all right. We're so close… Emmett isn't going to die.'

'Yes he is!' I cried.

'No, he isn't. Bella is all right, isn't she?' Edward asked softly as he stroked my hair out of my face. 'Well? Isn't she?' he asked again.

I nodded slowly and bowed my head.

'I lost all of my hope. I was slowly dying. I could _feel_ how my soul was being sucked out of myself. I wasn't myself anymore. But when Bella opened her eyes,' Edward closed his eyes. 'I knew that everything was going to be all right. She was a vampire, our daughter was healthy, and I knew that we had a happily ever after.'

Suddenly I could feel anger boiling up in me. I jumped up. 'Thanks Edward!' I hissed. 'Thank you for telling me your touching fairy tale! Thank you for telling me how happy you are with your _Bella_ and _daughter_! But my Emmett is _dying_ in there,' I pointed at the nursery room. 'And… and…' I placed my head in my hands.

'Rose,' Edward stood up and stepped closer to me. 'I didn't mean to hurt you,' he whispered. 'I only wanted to tell you not to lose hope. You saw what happened with Bella… Life is unpredictable and-'

Edward was cut off by Jasper who walked out of the nursery. 'Can you hear that Rosalie?' my twin smiled as he pulled me into his arms. 'Can you hear that?' he asked again.

I frowned but listened. I heard several voices of my family. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Alice… I heard a monitor and… I gasped. 'He… He's alive!' I squeaked as I clapped in my hands like a three-years-old. It was true, I could hear my Emmett's heart beating.

I looked up at Edward and smiled at him, showing my teeth. Edward returned the smile happily. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe everything was going to be all right. Maybe.

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

_Oh, stop it!_ A stern voice in my head sneered. _You're a man, you aren't supposed to cry, you stupid fool._

_It's okay to express your feelings, even if you're a man. _Another calm and soft voice told me.

_Oh shut up, crying is for woman and babies, not for men. _Real_ men._

_You don't know anything about "real" men. It's okay to cry._

_Crying isn't going to solve anything._

_Neither you're annoyance._

I closed my eyes. Now I was hearing voices too. Great.

Suddenly something changed. The forest wasn't as dark as before and the ground wasn't as cold. I thought I heard someone…

'Emmett,' a voice whispered my name.

My eyes flew open. It couldn't be… I tried and moved my lips. 'Arilyn?' I whispered. How could Arilyn be back? After everything I said to her… I didn't deserve her advice or her help. I felt ashamed of the way I treated her, after everything she did for me.

'Emmett, come on. Fight. You can do it, I believe in you,' the soft voice whispered.

'How?' I asked frustrated as I tried to move my legs and arms. 'I can't even move my legs or arms anymore! How am I able to fight?' I wanted nothing more than to fight and _win_. To be a vampire again.

'I'm going to help you,' Arilyn whispered. 'Close your eyes,' she instructed and I did was she asked me. 'Close your eyes and concentrate on the thing you want the most.'

The thing I want the most? Well… Being a vampire again would be great. Talking and joking with my family again would be wonderful. But… the thing I wanted the most… I concentrated on Rosalie. I wanted to close her in my arms again, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to talk to her to joke with her to laugh with her…I wanted to see my Angel again. To make long walks with her through the forest, or to hunt with her or just run with her. I wanted to play with her in the snow and open presents with her at Christmas. I wanted to see her playing the piano or to see her getting dressed up. I wanted to lay at our bed next to her and to gaze into her eyes with wonder. I wanted her to take me on a long and boring shopping trip or to travel with her. I wanted to see her skin sparkling in the sunlight… I wanted to see my beautiful Angel.

I wanted to do everything with her I couldn't do the last couple of weeks. And that's how I got a little bit of my strength back. I concentrated on my Angel and decided to fight for her. If I, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, wanted something, then there was one thing for sure: _I was going to get it._

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you.**


	28. The Moment of Truth

**Dear readers,**

**I can't tell you how truly sorry I am that I haven't uploaded in such a long time.  
After I got back from my vacation last year I just couldn't write anything down that had to do with Twilight.  
I lost my inspiration for this story and I didn't want to let you down with a stupid last chapter.  
So I had to bring back my inspiration for Twilight. Months passed by and people kept reading this story.  
I felt so bad for not finishing this story that I forced myself to finish this. I hate unfinished stories, yet I  
left this story without finishing it.  
After I watched Breaking Dawn I started to write for this story again.  
It might not be the best, but I tried the best I could.  
So this is the final chapter.**

**Again, I'm sorry for not uploading, I hope you can forgive me. **

**Thank you all, because without your support I might have never finished this story.**

**Lots of love, **

**Twilightlovarr**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven: The Moment of Truth

**"Third person POV"**

Meanwhile Rosalie and her family carried Emmett into the jet. Time to go back to America and change Emmett back, was their first priority. There was finally enough fuel en time was running. Even though her heart was dead, Rosalie felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her thorax. It was now or never.

Rosalie remembered hearing herself say that they only had thirty-six hours, now they only had twelve because of Emmett's condition. Carlisle insisted on staying a day extra for Emmett's sake. Rosalie had screamed at her father, but she realized that everything he did was for Emmett's future. The flight to Tennessee will take eleven hours. When they arrive, they have to hurry up. Rosalie looked at her watch: twelve o'clock. They will arrive eleven o'clock before midnight.

Emmett was laying on the bearrier, his eyes closed; he was asleep. Edward had moved some seats away to make place for the bearrier. Everyone walked into the plane. Everyone but Rosalie. She turned around and looked up to the sky. She saw birds flying around and the sun, who was peeking through the clouds, shined softly at her angelic face. She sparkled. She took a deep breath. It was may the twentieth.

'Happy birthday, Emmett,' she whispered before disappearing into the plane.

-  
**Emmett's POV**  
-

'It's my birthday. I'm twenty-one,' I chuckled. 'Never thought that was going to happen,' I turned around to see Arilyn shaking her head at me.

'Emmett, there's no time to be funny about it. You only have one job and that's staying _alive_. You almost died yesterday.'

'But I didn't,' I pointed out. I sighed and I let myself fall on my back on the soft clouds. 'Arilyn, may I ask you a question?' I asked as polite as I could.

'Of course,' Arilyn sounded almost offended. 'Why asking? You know you can ask me anything.'

'Of course I know I can. It's just that I don't know if you'll be honest with me,' I sat up straight and looked at my feet.

At first Arilyn didn't answer. I closed my eyes, waiting patiently for an answer. Suddenly I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes shocked and turned my head to see her looking surprised at me.

'Emmett, I'm your guardian Angel, of course I'm honest with you. You can trust me, I thought you knew that,' she looked a bit disappointed.

'Then tell me,' I sighed. 'Do you think they will be on time in Tennessee to save me?' I looked hopefully at her, but Arilyn didn't answer.

-  
**Rosalie's POV**  
-

I was holding Emmett's hand while we were in the plane. Every minute I checked my watch, to be sure we weren't too late. If I were human, tears would've been running down my face. Jasper was next to me, making sure I was all right. Even though I know that Jasper still struggled with his bloodlust, I trusted him. He wouldn't attack his brother.

'What if we are too late?' I mumbled, resting my head on my brother's shoulder. 'What if we failed? What if I failed? What if I'll lose my husband?'

'So many questions, yet no answers,' Jasper brushed his fingers through my hair. I felt waves of calmness from Jasper floating through my body.

'Not now, Jasper,' I sounded stern and cold. Even though Jasper didn't deserve my coldness, I couldn't blame myself for reacting that way. I was too stressed and I knew that if Alice would be in Emmett's place, he would've reacted the same way.

'He will be fine, Rose,' Jasper said softly and he laid his head on mine.

'Of course he will,' Esme and Alice agreed. They sounded like they couldn't believe them shelves either.

'You see, Rose? Everyone has faith in this plan. Tomorrow you and Emmett will be stuck to each other again,' Jasper smiled.

'_Not now, Jasper_,' I said through gritted teeth. I didn't want to hear that crap. I couldn't believe that Jasper would even dare to say that to me. Everyone knew that there was a big chance that we would fail, still they would dare to tell me that Emmett would be _fine_. I was about to lose my temper so I took a deep breath.

'Jasper, can I sit down on your place for a moment?' to my surprise, Edward was the one who sat down next to me. 'Bella, can you please shield everyone but Rosalie and I? I want to concentrate on only Rosalie's thoughts.'

What was he trying to do? I wondered.

Edward looked at me with an understanding look on his face. 'Sometimes it's better to talk about it, but sometimes you just want to be quiet and left alone. If you don't want to talk, maybe you can _think_. I'll be here to listen to you, if you want that of course.'

_Thanks Edward_. I smiled mentally to him, because physically I was unable to do that.

Edward nodded.

_These past few weeks… _I sighed. _I simply feel useless. I want to protect my Emmett for all the dangers these world can cause to a human. I feel like I've failed. Look at him… he's so fragile. I almost lost him yesterday… We are so close. Oddly enough it makes me so scared, because if we fail now Emmett will… And what's the point of living my endless life without him? I can't, Edward. You of all persons should understand me the most, because you once thought you had lost your Bella… _

Edward winced at my thoughts.

_Everyone here is trying to cheer me up, even though they've lost the hope themselves. It makes me angry if somebody says he's going to be all right… We don't know that. We don't know if this will even work! _I got frustrated. _We don't know anything for sure! How can I sit here, relaxed, while my reason for being is dying next to me! _Mentally I was screaming and sobbing. Physically I was sitting, not moving an inch. I looked like an emotionless, lifeless statue.

'I cannot take your pain away, Rosalie. I can only listen to your thoughts and be there for you,' Edward whispered.

I turned to him. _Thank you, Edward. Thank you for saying that, I really needed that to hear. Everyone here says crap to me about him getting better but we don't know that for sure. Thank you for not trying to convince me that everything is going to all right. Thank you for listening to me._

Edward brushed my hair out of my face. 'There's no need to thank me for that, Rosalie.'

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder as if I wanted to fall asleep. These were one of the moments where I would wish I could sleep. To be able to forget everything around me and let my dreams carry me away.

It was half past ten. I took a deep breath. We were one and a half hour away of destiny. I felt terribly nervous. Luckily for me a vampire could go without breathing, or else I would've passed out a long time ago.

I squeezed Emmett's hand softly. 'Come on, baby. Don't give up. We're so close,' I whispered to him. 'I love you.'

I swallowed. It felt like saying goodbye. No, I wasn't going to let that happen. I looked through the window to see the clouds. Where would Emmett be right now? Would he be with Arilyn?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Bella. She didn't smile nor did she say anything. She just looked at me, but I could see that she was there for me. I could see she understood what I was going through, well, almost then. Bella and I bonded during her pregnancy, but now our bond was stronger than ever.

'What's next, Bella? What's next?' my voice was broken. I turned my head back to look at the clouds. What was next? Nobody knew.

~*~  
**Third Person POV**  
~*~

It was eleven o'clock when Rosalie got suspicious. They hadn't landed yet and that worried her, since they only had an hour to go. So for the first time in hours she left Emmett's side and searched for Jonas. Nobody tried to stop Rosalie, since they learned better not to when she is in one of those moods.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

I walked towards the cockpit to see Jonas sitting on the ground playing _cards_. For a moment I thought I was dreaming but I reminded myself I was a vampire for Carlisle's sake. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself.

'Jonas, what in the name of Carlisle are you doing?' I asked, my voice deadly cold.

Jonas looked surprised when he saw me. Moron. 'Patience,' he smirked.

Oh how I was about to beat that smirk of his face. I was about to lung at his throat when two arms grabbed me from behind.

'Don't Rosalie,' Edward whispered. 'Emmett needs you.'

I relaxed a bit. 'Jonas, I'm only going to ask you this once, you understand?' I didn't wait for an answer. 'When are we going to land?'

Jonas shrugged. 'Till I find a place to land, we can't land on the trees, can we?'

If I could kill people while glaring at them, then Jonas would've been dead. 'Then why are you playing cards,' I said trough gritted teeth. 'When you have to find for a fucking place to land for Carlisle's sake!' I screeched. I was so raged my body started to shake.

'Rosalie, calm down! Jasper!' Edward picked me up as I started to kick around me.

'WE DON'T HAVE TIME LEFT YOU IDIOT! I WILL STICK THOSE DAMN CARDS DOWN YOUR THROAT!' I screamed as I tried to escape from Edward's arms.

I suddenly felt waves of calmness and I could feel my body relax. A soft hand grabbed mine.

'Sister, don't,' Jasper said quietly to me. He pulled me into a soft embrace and kissed me lightly on my head.

'Jonas, find a place to land. I'll expect the plane to land within ten minutes or else you won't witness daylight ever again.' Edward's voice was soft, but cold and deadly.

My brother's guided me out of the cockpit.

'What happened?' Esme's heart-shaped face looked worried as she pulled me into a hug. 'Oh my dear daughter,' she cooed as she brushed her fingers through my hair. 'Oh my love, stay calm for Emmett's sake, this might be your chance of getting your husband back.'

I nodded softly. 'I'm sorry for losing control.'

'Don't apologize, honey,' Esme kissed me on my temple.

'You have to stay focused, Rosalie,' Carlisle chimed in. 'We are on a mission.'

'And we won't give up till we have achieved our goal,' Bella smiled at me. Alice and my brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

I tried to smile back but my muscles wouldn't let me. So I nodded instead and mumbled a thanks to everyone. Suddenly we heard a voice through the speakers.

'Ladies and gentlemen, sit down and fasten your seatbelt,' Jonas said. 'Because we are going to land in the woods of Tennessee.'

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

'How much time is there left?' I asked Arilyn as I lied down on the soft clouds beneath me. For a moment I wondered if I really wanted to know the answer, maybe they would fail… I felt a lump in my throat. Oh I hated that. I was Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen. I shouldn't be crying. I was the protector. I felt even more like crying when I realized I wasn't the protector anymore. I was Emmett the human. An stupid, weak, emotional mess.

'Forty-nine minutes and fifteen seconds,' Arilyn said with her soft voice.

I sighed. 'I'm so tired of this, _I'm dying _and there's_ nothing _I can do about it. How pathetic. I was supposed to be a vampire! The strongest vampire this world has ever known and look where or should I say _what_ I am,' I snapped.

'Getting angry won't solve anything.'

I folded my arms against my chest.

'Rest, dear Emmett, you need rest,' Arilyn cooed as she circled around me. 'Go to sleep, Emmett, sleep and rest.'

'I'm not tired.'

'Yes you are,' Arilyn laid her soft hand on my head. Suddenly I felt an energy going through my body, but mostly my head. I started to feel sleepy.

'I'm… not… ti…' I yawned, '-red…'

'Sleep, Emmett, sleep,' I heard Arilyn sing and before I could say anything I fell deeply asleep.

~*~  
**Third Person's POV**  
~*~

As the plane landed, Rosalie took Emmett's hand and squeezed lightly in it. They were so close now, their plan couldn't fail. Rosalie took a deep breath as she carefully picked up her husband. The man was still unconscious and it reminded her of the day she had found him: mauled by a bear.

As she slowly carried him out of the plane all of the Cullens where surrounded by the big trees of Tennessee. The blond vampire gazed up to the sky. The moon was almost fully seen. Twenty-one minutes to go. There wasn't much time left. She looked back at her soul mate.

'It's almost time,' she whispered as she started walking, followed by her family.

They were beautiful. They were on a mission. As they passed many trees, hope filled their hearts. It was now, or never.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

We couldn't run on our vampire speed. It would be too risky for Emmett. We had to walk slowly, as humans. Minutes passed by as we walked. Nobody said a word. Jonas stayed in the plane, playing cards. I couldn't care less. I was focused.

I knew the exact place where I had found Emmett. I knew every little detail of that day. But that was one hundredth years ago. The last time I've been here was on Emmett's change back. I remembered the big tree, the big leaves and the singing birds, but it was so quiet now it almost scared me.

I remembered the day the Volturi came to see Renesmee. They moved as quiet and gracefully as my family and I did now. They were dark, mysterious. They were beautiful, but they were frightening. I remembered the talk I had the night before the confrontation.

'_I'm scared,' I whispered as I curled myself up on mine and Emmett's bed. _

'_Don't be, love,' Emmett pulled me into his arms. 'I will protect you, my Angel.'_

_I smiled when I heard my favorite nickname. I looked up at him. 'I'm not ready, Emmett,' I said quietly. 'I'm not ready to leave this world.'_

'_You won't,' Emmett said as he brushed his fingers through my hair. 'I will protect you till the end, even if it would send me to Heaven. I promise.'_

'_No!' I snapped. 'Don't say that, don't ever leave me!'_

_Emmett put his hands on the sides of my face and sealed my lips with a gentle kiss. 'I will never leave you, Rose. I will always be with you.'_

_My eyes softened as I looked in his golden eyes. I crawled onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'I don't want you to get hurt, Emmett,' I spoke as I hugged him close to me. _

_It was quiet for a moment. I took a deep breath. I knew I had to tell Emmett this._

_I pulled back and looked him right in the eye. 'We might not survive tomorrow,' I started. Emmett opened his mouth to say something but I put my finger on his lips. 'Let me first, please,' I pleaded. 'I've been through some rough moments in this existence, but I want you to know that…' I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. 'That I wouldn't change my life.' _

_Emmett looked surprised at me. 'What do you mean, love?'_

'_If I could choose between a human life with kids or a vampire life with you I would choose a vampire life,' I confessed. 'I should've told you this a long time before but…' I shrugged. 'There were so much things going on and-'_

_I was cut off by Emmett's lips kissing mine fierce. 'I love you, Angel,' Emmett mumbled against my lips._

'_I love you too, Emmett. Always have and always will.'_

I was pulled back by my memory by Edward.

'Rosalie, where do we have to go? We only have nine minutes left.'

'What?' suddenly I was back to reality. I hadn't realized we were walking for so long. 'We have to hurry!' I panicked.

'Which way do we have to go?' Alice asked as we could choose two ways.

I looked at both ways but… 'I… I don't know?' my sentence ended with a question mark. That was impossible. I was a vampire for fuck's sake. I had the best memory in the world.

'Rosalie, hurry up!' Edward laid a hand on my shoulder. 'Think! You have to know this!'

'I know, I know!' I snapped. 'Let me think, shut up!'

I closed my eyes. Think, Rosalie, think! I looked again at the right and left way but they were so similar. 'No, this can't be!' I cried.

Esme stepped closer to me. 'Rosalie, I believe in you,' she said to me. 'Use your love for Emmett, you will know.'

I looked down at Emmett. I couldn't fail, not now. 'Help me,' I begged. 'Help me, please.' Suddenly the image of Mary flashed by and a strong wind passed us. I felt myself move to the right way. I sighed relieved as I remembered the way. 'We have to go to the right.' I said. 'Thanks Mary,' I whispered.

As we kept on walking more flashbacks came up in my mind. I remembered the day after the Volturi confrontation.

'_Weird, isn't it?' I said as Emmett and I walked hand-in-hand through the forest. 'Yesterday we were about to get killed and now… everything is back to normal again.'_

_Emmett chuckled. 'Our life will never be normal.'_

_I frowned. 'I know that but… Now we can start school again and move around like we always do.'_

'_We have to be prepared though,' Emmett said as he gazed up to the sky. 'The Volturi will come back.'_

_I looked at my true love. 'What?' _

_Emmett sighed. 'They're always looking for an excuse to kill us. We'll see what their next excuse is, but after this humiliation I think we still have a century to go till their next visit.'_

_I was too shocked to say something. I was so scared these couple of weeks, scared to be killed. Scared to have my reason of being killed. I thought that after yesterday everything would be over, done. I finally opened my mouth._

'_I'm scared, Emmett,' I said quietly._

_Emmett chuckled and pulled me into a hug. 'Don't be, Angel,' he said as he kissed me on top of my head. 'I will be there to protect you. Always.'_

I felt like crying. Yes, Emmett was always there to protect me, but now it was my turn.

'We still have three minutes,' Edward sounded panicked as he gazed at the moon. 'Carlisle, is there a way we can run? We don't have much time left.'

'No, Edward. Emmett's body is too weak and even though he's unconscious, I don't want to take that risk.'

'We're almost there,' I whispered. 'Patience. Have patience.' I was calm and focused for what seemed the first time in weeks.

The moon was almost fully shown. My clothes were dirty, my hair was a mess, but I didn't care. I kept stepping in the dirt as we reached the clearing. I gasped when I saw the big tree with his big leaves. Emmett had laid his hand on that tree before his change back.

My family froze as I walked over to the tree. 'How much time?'

'One minute,' Edward whispered. I could feel tension hanging in the air as all couples grabbed each other. Edward pulled Bella into his arms, Jasper and Alice linked their hands and Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme.

I let myself fall on my knees very slowly as I laid Emmett's body on the ground. I looked up at the moon. Thirty seconds left.

I brushed Emmett's curls out of his beautiful face. 'Whatever will happened tonight, I'm here,' I whispered. 'And I will always be with you. Even if it would mean a Romeo and Juliet ending,' I heard gasps from my family but I didn't care. We all knew it was true. If Emmett wouldn't survive tonight, then it would mean that I would have to say goodbye to this world too.

Twenty seconds left.

'Be strong, my love,' I whispered as I caressed his face. 'I know you can do it.'

Ten seconds left.

'I will always protect you.'

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

'I love you.'

4…

3…

2…

I knew I could do it. Emmett's blood was appealing to me, but I was strong enough. I bowed down and kissed his lips softly.

1…

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

I could feel a new energy. I opened my eyes to see myself floating. My body was on fire. I felt lava crawling through my veins. I gasped. This was a different kind of fire. Not the same fire I had felt back in 1935. I thought that was the worst pain a human could possibly endure. I was wrong. This pain was dazzling.

'Emmett,' I saw Arilyn smiling at me.

I knew what was happening. I smiled back at her through the pain.

'Goodbye, Emmett,' Arilyn whispered. She came over to me and touched my hand softly.

'Goodbye, Arilyn,' I whispered and I took a last glance at her face, because I knew this would be the last time I would see her.

I closed my eyes and let the pain over power me. I was ready.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

Light was beaming of Emmett's body but I didn't move away. I heard my family calling my name but I didn't listen.

'Rosalie, come back! Rosalie it's too dangerous!' I heard Jasper scream.

I didn't listen. The only thing what mattered was Emmett. Our love was the most important thing in my existence.

But suddenly the light got too powerful. Even my vampire eyes couldn't take so much light. I felt myself moving back as my eyes tried to cover the light. The light was so bright… I couldn't see Emmett anymore.

I let out a yell as I fell backwards. Power, energy and light was filling the forest and a hard blast pushed me back. I glanced at my family and I saw them on the ground, holding onto each other.

'ROSALIE, COME BACK!' I heard a terrified voice. '_ROSALIE!_' It was Jasper.

I couldn't leave Emmett behind, but I was pushed back towards my family by the blast. It was a long time ago I had felt this weak.

Suddenly I felt two arms grabbing me from behind. 'Rosalie,' Jasper sighed relieved as he pulled me into his arms.

'Jasper, let me go!' I screamed. 'No, Emmett!' I reached my hands towards my husband, but he was lying a few feet away.

'What is happening?' Bella sounded terrified.

'Alice?'

'I can't see anything!' Alice cried as she covered her eyes with her hands. 'I can't see!'

'Relax, Alice!' Jasper let one arm go of me to pull Alice close to him. I didn't need more.

I pushed with all the strength I had Jasper away from me and ran towards Emmett. The energy coming of him tried to push me back, but I didn't give up.

'Emmett!' I screamed.

The next thing I remember was me falling on the ground. Everything was gone. The light, the energy, the blast. Emmett was not moving.

I crawled as quick as I could to him. 'Emmett?' I sobbed. 'Emmett, wake up!' I slapped his face lightly. My family ran to us.

'What happened?' Carlisle was immediately sitting next to me. He grabbed Emmett's wrist. He gasped and looked at me. I looked back. We both knew what the other was thinking. 'No heartbeat,' he whispered. Everyone gasped.

'Wait…' I whispered. I grabbed Emmett's hand and brought it to my nose. 'I can't smell his blood… Neither can I hear his heartbeat. His skin… it's the same temperature like mine is…' I couldn't believe it. 'That can only mean one thing…'

Suddenly Emmett squeezed my hand. I gasped.

Emmett opened his eyes and I saw a pair of golden eyes looking at me.

* * *

**Soooo... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
I will write an epilogue so you can have an idea of what happened next. This is not the official ending yet.  
Vampire Emmett is back!**

**I would love to hear your opinion about this chapter!**

**Thank you all.**


	29. Epilogue

**And here it is, the final epilogue for this story!**

**I wrote this epilogue to give you readers an idea of what happened after the final chapter. I also wanted to write the official ending in the epilogue.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

It's odd how unpredictable life can be. As a vampire I always thought that I could decide how I wanted my life to be. I was impossibly fast and strong and I had my family.

Even though this life wasn't the best, I had accepted it and just lived from day to day. After Renesmee was born I thought I had experienced it all: how wrong I was. How could I have thought that Emmett would go through what he went through? The thought of my husband as a weak human made me wince.

I was in our garden looking at Esme's roses when I felt two arms snaking around my waist from behind. I closed my eyes and smiled when Emmett kissed me on my temple.

'How was hunting?' I asked as Emmett started to rock us back and forth.

'The usual, it would have been way better if you were there,' Emmett answered as he planted a kiss on my lips.

I turned around to look at my husband. How I had missed those golden eyes of him, his strong arms and that healthy smile. 'Odd to think that you were a human one week ago,' I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Emmett chuckled. 'Well Angel, I'm glad that's all over. I never knew I could miss my vampire body so much,' Emmett shook his head. 'The pain and weakness a human body can endure is pathetic.'

'The whole situation was pathetic,' I shook my head.

'Well, I officially have the body of a twenty-one years old,' Emmett grinned.

'It would be nice if you would act like one,' a voice chuckled.

Emmett and I both looked up to see our family standing in the doorway. By the smirk on his face I could see that Edward was the one making that comment.

I let my arms fall. I wanted to make a comment back but Emmett beat me.

'Still a bit upset about losing our wrestling match, Eddikins?' Emmett winked at me. 'Come on bro, I'll be less tough on you next time.'

The whole family laughed as we enjoyed the fact that Emmett was back again. The sun was finally shining again and everyone was enjoying life again.

'Oh Emmett,' Esme said softly as she came over to hug her eldest son. 'I'm so happy you're back and healthy again,' she said as she kissed his cheek.

'Well everyone, the protector is back so you don't have to be scared anymore,' Emmett laughed as he tensed his muscles.

'That's true, Emmett, that's true,' I whispered as I hugged my husband close to me. 'You're back and I will never let you go again.'

~*~  
**Emmett's POV**  
~*~

It felt odd to be vampire again. I couldn't imagine myself as a human. I was so used to this body, that being a human just killed me. My change back was the worst pain I could've ever imagined, but I knew I had to endure it.

I had convinced Rosalie to go hunting without me. She was overprotective over me since my change and I couldn't blame her. I would've been the same in her place, maybe even worse.

I smiled at the thought of my Rose. She had fought for my life, she had been through rough moments to save me. She truly loved me – not that I ever doubted her love for me. I owed her so much. She was the most important person in my life.

I bowed down and picked one of Esme's red roses. I smell the rose and a sweet scent filled my nose. It reminded me of Rosalie, but I also had to think of Arilyn. She had done so much for me, she was truly my guardian Angel.

'Arilyn,' I whispered. 'I might never see you again, but I want you to know that I'm very thankful for your help. Without you I might have never survived in that human body as long as I did. I just can't tell you how thankful I am.' I wondered if she had heard my words. And as I kept wondering a small rose-leaf snapped.

I smiled.

Yes, she had heard me.

~*~  
**Rosalie's POV**  
~*~

I came home from my hunting trip, excited to see my husband again. I'm not going to lie, yes I was scared that something would happen again to him. But you couldn't blame me, could you? Every time I wasn't around him, I wonder if he's all right. Even though he was back in his strong vampire body again.

I stepped inside the house to see Jasper and Edward sitting on the couch. I was so thankful for my brothers. They had pulled me through this awful experience. Without them I would've probably gone crazy.

I walked over to them. 'Hey, boys,' I greeted.

Edward and Jasper looked up from their game. 'Hey, Rose,' Jasper said. 'What's up?'

I smiled. 'Nothing. Just…' I shrugged. 'Thank you.' I suddenly bowed down and hugged them close to me.

They were shocked at first, but then I felt them hugging me back.

'Thank you for everything. I love you both and you're the best brothers someone could ever ask for. Without you I would've have probably…' I didn't finish my sentence and pulled back.

'Gone insane?' Edward guessed and he and Jasper laughed as I slapped him playfully.

'Well, maybe,' I rolled my eyes. 'Where's Emmett?' I asked.

'In the garden,' Jasper answered.

I nodded. I decided to thank the rest of my family later. I walked into the garden and smiled at Emmett, who was sitting on the garden bench.

'Hey sweetheart,' Emmett grinned as he opened his arms.

I sat down on his lap and kissed him passionately. How I had missed kissing those beautiful lips of his.

After a few moments I pulled back. 'Hey honey,' I said as I brushed his dark curls out of his face. I looked into his golden eyes. Suddenly a thought disturbed me. 'You know what I wonder?'

'What, my love?' Emmett asked and he kissed the tip of my nose.

'How come your eyes are golden? I mean… I thought that you might wake up as a new born again,' I said as I looked down. 'Not that I mind,' I quickly added. 'You're way more handsome with those golden eyes of yours.'

Emmett chuckled. 'Next to you I'm just…. Emmett.'

I pushed against his chest. 'Well let me tell you something, just Emmett is _very_ dazzling,' I winked at him and laughed when Emmett kissed me. When he pulled back I asked: 'Well, what do you think?'

Emmett shrugged. 'I don't know,' he answered. 'This whole thing is just so not logical. I mean, why did this happen in the first place? Vampires shouldn't be able to turn back into a human and then to think I was the second one to change.'

'You think Sarah is linked to you?' I asked.

Emmett shook his head. 'I honestly don't really care. I just want to forget about all of this and just move on with life.'

'Why are you so cool about it?' I frowned. 'Em, I want you to be able to be honest about your true feelings about this,' I said as I caressed his cheek.

'Rosalie, I had almost left you,' Emmett said quietly. 'I don't want to think of dying and leaving you behind on this world. I promised to always be there with you, I don't want to break that promise.'

'Oh Emmett,' I hugged him.

-A few moments later-

'You think that it would be possible for more vampires to get turned back?' I asked as I rested my head on Emmett's chest. It had already gotten dark, but Emmett and I were still sitting in the garden.

'No,' Emmett answered while he brushed his fingers through my hair.

'Why?' I asked curious. I sat up straight.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. 'I believe there was a reason for me turning back. What reason? I don't know.' Emmett gazed up at the moon. 'I don't think there will ever be a full moon again without me remembering this experience.'

I followed his eyes. The moon was only half shown, but the light was bright and it made our skin sparkle.

'That's true,' I agreed. I looked back at my Emmett. 'I love you,' I whispered.

'I love you too, Angel, always have and always will,' Emmett swore as he kissed me. After he pulled back I rested my head on his chest again and we both looked at the moon.

The moon was dark and mysterious, just as Emmett's change was. We will never know the true story behind this mystery, but we had fought against it and we had won. The love Emmett and I shared was stronger than we could have possibly imagined and I believe that as long as our love shall live, we can overcome anything.

**THE END**

* * *

**Dear readers, **

**Even a Rose Can Cry is officially finished and I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
My English has improved a lot since last year so I decided to re-read this story and correct the mistakes.  
I already did this for the first two chapters and prologue. I will do a few chapters a week.**

**I don't think I will write more stories for Twilight. Twilight is a chapter of the book I'm writing and I'm sure this book is far from finished. **

**I love writing and I definitely enjoyed writing for Twilight. **

**Thank you all for your support!**

**Lots of love, **

**Twilightlovarr**


End file.
